The Little Ratty Book
by BVonSparkle
Summary: Stumbling across a small old ratty looking book, you decide to open it out of curiosity only to find yourself enthralled with the world of Adrianna, Matt and a Madman in a box with all his companions. Follows series with my own little twists.
1. A Strange Little Book

**A/N: Oh dear god, I thought I'd never get this up. Well welcome to my first story! It's been a long time since I've written anything like this, and please feel free to review and comment. I have so much planned for this story, and for a few others I have in my head - I'm excited to finally get them written down. Anyways; enjoy - review, and comment.**

**I do not own anything related to Doctor Who - anything you recognize doesn't belong to me.**

**Prologue: A strange little book.**

_This book lays forgotten, covered in dust. It appears to be old, really old. The pages yellowed with age, the cover faded from what you could almost assume was the colour blue. It seems to be fallen apart from being held, and read over and over - yet. Yet you've never seen this book before. Where did this come from? You almost passed it off as something one of your grandparents left behind, but you couldn't shake this feeling of curiousity that came from seeing this book. Grabbing it, sitting down, you open to the first page.._

As you grow up, you learn that the universe is bigger than you thought it was. You peer into the sky only to wonder if we're truly alone. Of course that's absolute rubbish, we aren't alone but human's have this way of...ignoring the obvious. That's what I am, I'm a human. A human girl, age 23 and living on Earth. I live in a little country called Canada, well when you look on a world map, it's not so small but compared to what's out there. We're tiny. Very very tiny. I've heard rumours of alien encounters on our small rock, but there has never been enough proof. Mind you, I wouldn't know what I would do if I came face to face with an actual Alien. God, we think we would be cool and totally fine with it. Truth is. I'd be terrified and probably run the opposite direction. Fun. Well truth be told, it's exactly what I did the first time I came face to face with an creature from another world.

Well I should probably offer my name, it's Adrianna McDonald. Nice to meet you! Like I said, I'm a 23 year old woman, living on my own, with my best friend Matthew Riley_. Also very handsome if I do say so myself_. We live together, and both have..._had?_ Normal jobs, and relatively live..._lived?_ A normal life. He works as a Techie at some electronic store, as I work in a Doctor's Office. Passions we both love, and enjoy on a day to day basis. Awesome isn't it? But, we've always wanted more in life, always wanted to explore more of our planet and learn of what's out beyond the stars. Sadly we could never leave our home, not for more than a week as we're both too dedicated to our jobs. Until...it all happened. Until _him._ Not really understanding how it happened, but it did.

So, I decided to write down our adventures, figured someone might stumble across this old book when we are gone and forgotten in time. If that's even possible. I must say, this whole...thing is a bit absurd. You might find this, think us dead, but truth be told...we're not. Hopefully this book finds it's way to someone who is willing to read it. I must tell you, you make think me...us...mad, but we're not. What I've written is nothing but the personal lives of our Madman in a box. What he does for the human race, for...any race really. Such a big heart.

We are just a small part of the universe. The human race. Scary thought isn't it? We met some interesting characters in our journey's and we hope to continue to meet more. Mind you, it's not always been so easy. At the beginning we...we were scared, scared for our lives and scared to get close to anything that wasn't familiar. I couldn't sleep because of the terror I felt day to day, only to collapse from exhaustion time to time. Until Matt and I got used to what was happening. It takes a while to adjust to this life. Not that Matt and I had much of a choice...would we give it up? Never. Too much fun now!

Who ever found this journal, where ever it ended up. I feel I must warn you, these adventures aren't all sunshine and rainbows, for living them was needless to say...terrifying. Each day we faced a new danger and each day I always wondered if we would make it out alive at all. Each day, we would laugh ourselves senseless, just happy to have _survived_. Not helping I know, but most important of all, each day we got to meet new friends, and learn extraordinary things. It's been, needless to say fantastic.

Don't think that this journal is meant to be kept as a secret, in fact tell people, show them! I don't mind. We want the world know about this life we're living, we want the world to know about _him._ The most _extraordinary_ man alive. He does so much, and doesn't ask for anything in return. He is...amazing. There's no words to describe him, well...there is. It just doesn't do him justice. He's become our best friend, someone we care deeply for. Maybe you will too. The only thing is, tell people - yes. Just...don't go crazy. The last thing we need is crazy fanatics. Tell those the closest to you, those you trust - for if you are holding my journal, _she_ trusts you, and if she does, I do.

If you wish to stop reading, then by all means stop. I don't blame you. If your curiousity gets the better of you, like mine. Please...turn the page. Welcome a whole new world into your life. Meet the friends we've met, meet the aliens and explore new worlds that we've seen. Become best friends with the madman in a box - our madman in a box.

Go on, chose - will you set the book down to let someone else find it? Or will you continue?

Reader's Choice

-_Adrianna_

_Letting out a breath, you realized you've been holding it while reading. You could almost swear you heard a woman's voice speaking to you, saying the words that were across the page. You must be mad, shaking your head, laughing nerviously to yourself. Of course, there was no one else with you, just you and a little ratty book. but you start to wonder. What could this woman, Adrianna, tell you that you already knew? A soft chuckle sounded through your mind, making you jump. There's more to this than what it appears. Staring at the book, you make a choice.  
_


	2. Strange Dreams and Bright Lights

**A/N: I've decided to upload another chapter today, I've been working on these for the past week, so I thought why not? R&R are loved, let me know how I'm doing! :D Well I'll start uploading everything on a day-to-day basis, well I'll try. We'll see how fast I can write these chapters up. Well hope you enjoy, and welcome!  
**

**I do not own anything related to Doctor Who - it all belongs to BBC and it's respected writers and creators.**

**Chapter One - Strange Dreams and Bright Lights**

As I told you, my name is Adrianna McDonald, my best friend is Matthew Riley, but he prefers Matt, to him Matthew sounds like he's in trouble. I don't blame him, I have this tendency to yell his full name at him when I'm frustrated with him. Matt and I have been living together for about a year now, we decided to move across our country, for reasons even we don't understand. We say it's because we wanted a change of scenery, and there are more job opportunities, but truthfully, we were just...pulled here. As if that wasn't the first clue right? Or a warning. Really, if you have this urge to do something, please for the life of you make sure you're going to all the research you can do. Not that it really helps. But hey, can't be to prepared.

Looking back at how it all started, it was truthfully the most obvious thing in the world. Yet Matt and I, were blind. Even wearing glasses the two of us, didn't help. But what can you do? When it's happening to you, you don't see it. It goes with anyone! Looking on from the outside, you could almost swear this was what was bond to happen. What happened was always meant to happen, something about fate and destiny...Matt keeps telling me. Nothing could stop it from happening, why us? I don't know, a part of me wish I knew, but if it's because the Universe has some majestic plan, please let the Universe keep it to herself. I keep telling him he's gone off the nutter since this all started, and you know what? He would just smile and say "Yeah, and I love every minute of it." Cheeky bastard.

Our lives were simple, and very dull. We would hang with the select few friends we did have here. Spend hours on the internet or just gaming out till the wee hours of the morning. On top of that, we would work full time and wonder when we would ever be able to have a day off. Workaholics we are, with anything. Once we've given our heart, we keep at it. Our bosses normally don't know what to do with us. _Sad isn't it?_

The nice thing about where we live, is on really cold nights, when there's no clouds in the sky we can see the Aurua Borealis or what it's commonly known as the "Northern Lights", one of the most amazing things you will ever see. It can last five minutes or five hours, depending on where you are, and live. Plus depending on how cold it is it too. Sometimes you can see them during the warmer months, but it's better just before winter comes.

Our whole lives changed on a cold October night, Matt and I were on the balcony of our small apartment, hot chocolates in our hands, just starting at the green lights dancing across the dark sky. It was this night, that everything changed. We both had watch in amazement the Northern Lights go from the normal greens and blues to a bright red and pink. It happened, but only for a moment. The two of us had asked our friends the following day to see if they saw it, but no luck. Anyone who was watching the Lights, all said it looked normal. I got a lot of funny looks that day. Matt said he got it worse. We had ran back inside, decided it was late and went to bed. I figured it was because of that strange coloured lights that they started happening, I never understood where the dreams came from. It was the most logical explanation. Matt thought I was crazy.

Dreams weren't so bad, not at the beginning, actually they were quite funny. The characters I would see, were hilarious to watch. I honestly thought I was creating a T.V show in my head. The only odd thing about it was Matt and I would have the exact same dream, down to the _same _conversations that would happen. Not to mention, we'd be in each others dream. Crazy right? We certainly thought we were. We'd talk and laugh about our crazy dreams, not really realizing how true everything we saw was. We just thought our minds were slowly cracking because of the whole 'not having a vacation and working too much'. Oh no...no...we couldn't be so lucky.

They seemed normal enough, normal for dreams that is. Finding ourselves in fields of red grass, not far from us was a forest. What was strange about this forest was the leaves. The leaves were silver, beautiful in the sun...well suns light. _Yeah pural, **two**_ suns. Two would rise and set against a burnt orange sky, and the light would shine off of a great dome that held within a great citadel. Where were we? No clue, but it took our breaths away. Such beauty and we watched it fall.

Month or so after the dreams started, they suddenly got worse. And I mean suddenly, no warning, no nothing. We watched this once beautiful planet fall into the ruins of war - a war against these great big pepper pots. Never really got the name, didn't really want the name, since we were running for our lives. Yeah, dreams and we _ran. _Tell me about it, I'd feel more exhausted getting up the next morning because of these _nightmares._ Matt and I tried talking to some specialists about our problem, prescribed some kind of drug to help us sleep. Did it work? Not a chance. The nightmares got more _real and worse._

All hell broke lose, no word of a lie, it broke lose and we were terrified. Matt would drink more coffee than I thought possible. I was terrified of my own shadow, not to mention being jacked up on energy drinks, and sugar. Months we went through this, months with very little to no sleep, and it wouldn't get better. People were _dying _in our sleep, people were _screaming_ and this planet, this beautiful place was turned to ruin. Eight months later, they stopped. Just like the started, the ended. The dreams just stopped, it was the first time in a long time that Matt and I could sleep without waking in a cold sweat. God it was glorious, short lived, but glorious while it lasted.

Matt and I shared many things in common, one of the things we did share was our birthdays were pretty close to each other - the nice summer month of July, we were planning a day with just a few friends, nothing special. It was between our two birthdays, mine at the beginning of the month, his near the end. It seemed nice to do it in between since we could celebrate both and I didn't have to feel torn between my friends and my family. The day started off like any other, we got up, we got ready and we both started to get headaches. It was a dull pain at the back of our heads, I didn't think much about it. I figured I'd pop some aspirin and it would go away without any trouble. That was our warning, we didn't know it at the time, but when it's time, we start getting a slight pressure in our heads, just to warn us of what's to come. I seriously wish this whole thing came with a "_What to expect" _Manual. Would of made our lives soo much easier.

Throughout the day, our headaches got worse, almost to a searing pain behind our eyes. At few times during the day, I swear to you, I thought I saw bright spots in my vision - only when the pain got unbearable. I honestly thought my head was going to _explode _it was that bad. Matt looked like he was going to keel over at any minute, he was so pale, describing the pain like taking a hot poker jabbing yourself in the eye, only to grab a rusty knife and slooowly cut your other eye. Not a pleasant thought, but there you have it.

Sadly we had to cut our evening short, our friends understood, they had watched the pain get steadily worse so we went home. _Thank GOD we DID_. But oh my _god._ The pain was just unbearable by the time we walked into our apartment. Matt mumbled something about a heavy dose of painkillers, I agreed making my way to our living room only to hear Matt collapsed on the kitchen floor. I tried to go back to him, but it hit like a ton of bricks, my vision went blurry, I could feel tears running down my face. I remember calling for Matt as I hit the floor, hard. I'm glad now, now it's not so bad, but the first time. The first time almost killed us - I remember screaming, at least I thought it was _me_ who screamed. Matt refuses to admit it was him who screamed. I remember looking at the ceiling, holding my head, tears streaming down my face from the pain, then I remember white. Just pure white, even shutting my eyes tightly didn't stop the light from shining so brightly.

Then it was gone. Completely and utterly _gone. _Oh the relief was overwhelming, the day from hell with pain just went away. My head felt clear, felt good. I heard laughing beside me, very close beside me. When did Matt move? I didn't care, I laughed with him, keeping my eyes shut, letting the tears fall more freely than before. Oh the relief was just...amazing. We laughed until our sides hurt, sobering up slowly I noticed that my back hurt as well, not from lying on the carpeted floor of our living room, but from lying on a metal grate. _What the hell?!_

"Oi! What are you doing there?!" Said a strongly accented male voice. Our eyes snapped open to stare at each other, terror and confusion written on both our faces. How did we end up beside each other. We've also never heard that voice before.

_Oh no..._


	3. The Madman and the Box

**A/N: This chapter did _not_ want to work with me. My god. Thank god my lovely support was there. Anyways here is chapter two! I hope you're all enjoying this. Sorry about the length haha. Well I hope you enjoy it! R&R my lovelies!  
**

**I do not on BBC Doctor Who - anything you recognize goes to the proper creators and writers.**

**Chapter Two - The Madman and the Box  
**

_Oh no..._

I stared at Matt, his face masked my own confusion and shock. When did he get beside me? Where the _hell _were we? _How_ the hell did we get here? I looked past him to our surroundings, what looked like coral was stretching from the floor to a very high ceiling, the room we were in was decorated in oranges, bright and soft, with a little mix of beige.

"Um...excuse me. I don't meant to interrupt or anything but how the in blazes did you get in here?!" The male voice asked angrily, getting closer to where we were lying. Glancing back at each other, we both slowly turned our heads. Standing above us was a man, dark brown hair done in a buzz cut, dark eyes glaring, his hands were on his hips, wearing a black jumper with a dark brown leather jacket and jeans with black shoes.

"Um..." I jumped to my feet continuing to stare at the man before me, I could feel my eyes wide. "You...you have an accent..." I stated stupidly, earning a look that matched from him.

"And you don't. Very clever of you. Now - are you going to answer me? How did you get on my TARDIS?" He stated, his dark eyes burning into mine.

"Well. You see it's like this..." He raised an eyebrow, Matt, who was now standing beside me, started to stare dumbly around. "I don't know." The man stared at me blankly before turning his gaze to my friend, confusion written on his face.

"What do you mean...'I don't know?'" Looking back at me.

"Exactly that. I don't know. We don't know. It just...happened!" He turned to look at me, to really look at me, taking in my features - long chestnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, a black sweater with the sleeves pushed revealing my arms, jeans and sneakers. He then turned to stare at Matt - short sandy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, glasses, a white dress shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You're both human." He stated.

"Well yeah." I replied raising an eyebrow. Why would he say it like that? "Aren't you?"

"Great a bunch of apes found their way on my TARDIS. How the hell did that happen?." He mumbled, ignoring my question, turning his back to us to walk towards a round console with a tower in the middle of it. He called us _apes_. If there was one thing that drove me crazy about him, was he constantly called us apes, even after proving to him time and time again we were **not** simple minded apes.

Matt started to stare at it with excitement in his eyes, anything to do with mechanics or electronics, he would get extremely excited. He loved nothing more than to tear it apart and put it back together again. The console was, well quite honestly looked a mess. There was wires everywhere, buttons, leavers, a phone I think. The clear tower in the middle seemed to glow a softly of a green light. I shook my head at him and he glanced down guiltily before staring at me questioningly then turning back to the Man.

"Wait what's a-a TARDIS? Is it TARDIS?..What is that?" He asked. The Man stopped, glancing around the console, which he was now at the opposite side of the room we were in.

"This. What you're standing in. This is the TARDIS." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sighing he took a few steps towards us before leaning against console. "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"The Doctor." Was all he said, it was all he ever told anyone. After all this time, that's all we know him as. The Doctor. I call him 'the Madman' at times, when he - well let's be honest there have been times where I think his mind has sincerely cracked. I mean it, the things that has happened. He's a madman! And I love every crazy, annoying thing about him.

"No seriously. What's your name?" Matt asked stepping forward, crossing his arms in front of him.

"That is my name. It's the Doctor." He answered.

"Doctor what?" I piped up.

"That's it. Just - the Doctor." Matt and I shared a look before giving him a look like he had ten heads. Right, people just called him the Doctor. You get used to it after a while. "I guess since we're asking names here - care to give me yours?" He said with little to no interest.

"Wait. You're not a crazy person are you?" I asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I'm Matt, this is Adrianna" Matt answered.

"Nice to meet ya. Now-"

"Wait! We are complete losing track of whats important! Where the _hell_ are we?" I suddenly burst out, spinning around to stare at the Doctor. Shock has worn off. Not my proudest moment.

"I told you, you're in the TARDIS."

"I _know_ that! But _where_ are we!" I snapped. "Five minutes ago, we were both writhing in pain in our apartment on the _floor_, and then suddenly we're here. No pain, no nothing. Feeling right as rain! What have you done?!" I finally yelled, terror slowly seeping through. I became scared. I was on the floor at home, praying for death to take me, then there was a white light? and now I'm standing in a room, that looked like the coral reef rejects ended up in, with a strange man named the Doctor on something called the TARDIS. Which by that time it still didn't make sense. How could this room be called the TARDIS. Why wasn't he given us straight answers. Were we drugged? Kidnapped? Matt stared at me for a moment as I watched the pieces fall into place in his mind. The Doctor, on the other hand, stared at me in shock for a moment after my burst then composed himself with a bored stare and shrugged.

"You're in London, England. In my TARDIS. A spaceship of sorts. Which goes back to how did you get _in here_?!" He got up from where he was leaning striding over to us asking angrily again.

"_I don't know!_" I shrieked. "Hold on. What do you mean _spaceship_?"

"How could you not _know?!_" He yelled back. "Exactly what I mean. Spaceship. Travels through _space_!"

"HOLD ON!" Matt shouted. "Calm down Adrianna. Okay so here's my question what are we doing in London, England." Bless Matt, after the shock wore off of him, he always just accepted things as they happened, usually just shrugging, smiling all the while. Always had a good head on his shoulders. Honestly. Once he accept things the way they were he stopped questioning it. I honestly thinks he enjoys this waaay to much I think. He's just as crazy at the Doctor. I swear to god. At times I feel like I'm dealing with two Doctors instead of the real one. Normally I'm the one who freaks out, who asks questions to try and understand, which includes a lot of yelling at times - sometimes it gets us in a lot of trouble. We both turned to Matt and I just stared. That's what he decided to focus on, the fact that we were in a different country. Wait, did he just say London, England? London...England. England. _Oh my god. England._ Good point.

"What, you're not from here?" The Doctor stated staring at us more curiously, seeing my face go white.

"No accents remember?" I mumbled quietly, still staring blankly at Matt. Shock had taken over again, I was just functioning at this point. I was a long way from home.

"No, we're from across the Atlantic." Matt answered like it was the most _normal_ thing to say, like we've done this before. He turned on the spot, before noticing a set of doors. Meanwhile I was too busy trying to wrap my head around the fact we _were_ across the Atlantic. The Doctor gave us blank looks. "Canada" Matt added calmly after a moment not hearing the Doctor comment, continuing to stare at the doors. "Those lead outside?"

"Canadians huh? You _are_ a long way from home." _No shit._ "Now. I'm sorry that you are, but as you have noticed those are the doors out." He smiled a dashing smile slowly pushing Matt and I towards the door.

"Hold on. Wait. We got transported...I'm guessing transported...to England? How did we transport? How the hell did we end up in this...whatever this is."

"TARDIS. We've been over this." Doctor sighed. "I don't know, and really - I don't care. I'm about to leave so therefore, I would like _you_ to leave." He added another smile.

"How are we suppose to get home?!" I yelled again. Shock wore off, panic set in. My mind started racing. No money, no nothing. I didn't even have my cell with me, I don't think Matt had his. God, our friends and family were never going to believe this.

"Not my problem." The Doctor shrugged leaning against the railing that surrounded the room, which I had just noticed. Maybe I should pay more attention to my surroundings.

"Oh, but you're going to make it your problem." I growled, both eyebrows shot into the air as The Doctor stared at me.

"Oh. No. I'm not. I have other problems to deal with than trying to get some apes back home." He huffed, once again slowly pushing us towards the door.

"We're not _apes_!" I snapped. "My name is Adrianna and this is Matt! Don't you remember him telling you?" Stopping just before the doors. "Furthermore - how are you leaving? Don't you need to go outside to get your car? Also-" The Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration, once again leaning against the railing. See panic and shock are not a good combination with me. Still not my proudest moment in life. "What other pressing matters do you need to attend to?! _You_ need to _fix this!_" He stared at me shaking his head.

"Anna - look calm down. We'll figure out how to get home. We don't want to inconvenience this man anymore." Matt stated calmly, glancing at me then at the Doctor before moving towards the doors. He opened it, looking back waiting for me. I let out frustrated noise, shooting a glare at the Doctor as he smiled, one arm across his chest while the other rested upon it giving us a wave.

"Nice to meet you, it was a blast! Now off you go!" I rolled my eyes, turning to head out. I could hear the noise of the street just beyond and sighed. How were we going to get home now? Going through the options again through my head, no money, no cellphones, no nothing and this Doctor, whoever he is, _whatever_ he is, wouldn't help. We made it to the street. Great. This wasn't helping at all. We stared at the street, the people walking by, as reality sank in - this wasn't home. I had hoped while in the TARDIS it was just our imagination, and we would wake up back in our apartment. I so badly wanted this to be another of those crazy dreams. I was proven wrong once again.

"Well, it looks like he's not lying. We are a long way from home." Matt stated, running a hand through his hair, a small smile playing on his lips. _Thanks Captain Obvious._ I gave him a look, and he laughed. "Well think of it Anna, no one back home is going to believe us! This - this is fantastic."

"Fantastic. This is what you call fantastic? Matt! We're a long way from home, no way back, and you're smiling like a goon." I growled, wrapping my arms around myself. Oh god, how are we going to make it back? "I hate to be the bearer of bad news Matt, but it seems to me that you've forgotten that we're _stranded_." He turned to look at me, the smile fading from his face and sighed.

"Look, if we go back and talk to this Doctor fellow - maybe and just maybe - he might be willing to help, if you would stop yelling at him."

"Bloody hell. Matt you heard him! He doesn't want to help us, he thinks we're apes. Plus there's something definitely weird about him, he lives in something called the TARDIS, which by the way sounds _totally_ made up, then he proceeds to tell us it was a _spaceship_ and didn't answer me if he was human when he clearly was astounded that we were! He's a nutter, I'm sure of it. Matt? Matt..? Matt where the bloody hell are you going?!" I had turned to look at my friend only to find him gone. Spinning on the spot, I found him going back down the direction we had come from. It was then I noticed that it was an alleyway with a great big blue box in the middle of it. A few dumpsters were against one wall, bags of garbage were in and around the bins. Had we come from down there? I don't remember coming out of the side of a building. Hell I don't even know what building would have a room like the one we were just in. Not to mention I didn't see any doors nearby that lead to either building. Great. Another mystery. Can I go home now? Matt seemed intrigued with the box, walking around it, staring at the words written upon it. Sighing heavily I followed. "What are you looking at? It's a box, a big blue box. In a middle of an alleyway" No not strange, not at all.

"Yeah, it's a police box." Calmly he walked around one side, then the other taking it all in. A police box? What the hell is a police box? Annoyed I watched him, after a few moments I sighed angrily again.

"Matt"

"Uh huh" This was his fifth time around the box, looking at it curiously. I was not amused.

"It's a bloody box."

"It is."

"Stop walking around it." I snapped. "We need to get home - how? Excellent question. I don't know!" I stomped my foot like a child, balling my hands into fists at my sides, pulling a face a six year old would wear, I'm sure. "Matt, I want to go home"

"Anna, please. Stop whining." He had stopped in front of the doors staring at them, before raising his hand knocking on it. He stood there silently, his arms crossed against his chest.

"UGH!" I yelled, storming off towards the street. Fine if he wants to be that way, I'll leave him here. Before I could make it far I heard the unthinkable. The doors opened. Whipping around I stared at the Doctor who looked completely lost as to why Matt was standing in front of him. I would of burst out laughing at the Doctor's look if it wasn't for my own amazement.

"It's bigger on the inside." Matt stated calmly, raising an eyebrow at the man at the door. The Doctor looked between Matt and I questioningly, I could feel the confusion from where I was.

"W-what? H-how? U-uh?" I stammered running back, now taking my turn to run around the blue box. "What?!" I peered around the corner to stare at Matt and The Doctor. The Doctor looked at Matt, his dark eyes burning into Matts blues. They stood staring each other down, a scowl on the Doctor's face, Matts was amusement. I was at the back of the box knocking on the side. I just discovered it was made of wood. _Wood._ That big room we were standing in, was inside this small _wooden_ box. Upon hearing laughter I rushed around to see Matt wearing a huge smile, the Doctor laughing.

"That it is Mark."

"It's Matt"

"Well you're smarter than you're girlfriend-"

"HEY!" _Jerk_.

"So what is it you want Mark and Audrey, I thought you were going to go home." The Doctor smirked as he saw the scowl on my face, and Matt's face continue to wear an amused look.

"Matt is my name, that is Adrianna and she's not my girlfriend Doctor. But that's not the point. The point is this: you said this was a spaceship. Were you serious?"

"Yes" My jaw dropped.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes"

"What are you?"

"Time-Lord"

"Alien?"

"Yes"

Matt continued to stare at the Doctor, as the Doctor eyes danced between me and him. I couldn't believe it. Matt, my quiet, intelligent Matt got more out of this mysterious man than I did in the ten minutes while we were inside the TARDIS. I took a deep breath and just stared.

"Alien. Makes sense." Matt said quietly before turning to look at me, a wide smile on his face. "See Anna, alien. You were right!" He said happily clapping his hands together. "Thanks Doctor, we should be going now. Have to find a way home now. Nice to meet you, I guess." Without another word he turned his back and started to walk towards the busy street just a few meters a head of us.

"W-wha? H-huh? What-what just happened? I'm so confused" I managed to squeak before staring, wide eyed at the Doctor, who smirked and waved. "Maaatt. Maaaaaaaatt. Matthew wait up!" I took off. I literally _ran_ as far as I could from the Madman. A Madman in a big blue _wooden_ box. Told you - a complete nutter. Should be locked up in the crazy house. I was done. I was so done with everything, you have no idea. I wanted home. I wanted my warm bed, with my many pillows, and pull the covers over my head to block out reality. "We're dreaming aren't we? OW! What was that for?!" He pinched me. Matt bloody pinched me and it _hurt_. _A lot_

"We aren't dreaming Anna, we just met an alien in a big blue box." He stated, once again calmly.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Matt. He's an _alien._ A real life _alien_ and you're taking this quite well, and it's really scaring me. Honestly Matt freak out, yell! DO SOMETHING! I do NOT want to be the only freaking the hell out here!" I finally shouted at him, his eyes wide in shock looking me over. One thing Matt has always been good at was being patient. He lets me explode and let me come to terms with things in my own way - usually with a lot of denial and yelling.

"Anna, calm down. Think about it. This universe is _huge_. Why can't there be aliens among us? Why can't he be an alien? It makes sense that there's creatures from beyond our galaxy walking on our planet. We always knew we weren't alone in this universe. Remember our dreams? Honestly Anna, I thought you'd take this better. Stop freaking out. Come on. Let's see if we can find our way home." He said with the patient of someone talking to a small crying child. "Hm...I wonder if he knows how we got here?" He mumbled more to himself as I just stared at him blankly.

"I-I guess you're right. Wow. I...wow." I stammered, sighing, rubbing my hands over my face. Once more the shock that had taken place, was wearing off. My mind hurt, this time from overload of information and just being bloody tired. God, could this day get any worse.

"Anna, what do you remember before we arrived here?" Matt suddenly asked, staring at the sky thoughtfully.

"Pain. Lots of pain, it was unbearable how much pain there was. I remember staring at the ceiling and it was all _white_. But...it wasn't light but it was. Why?" I glanced at him. We stood at the entrance of the alleyway, just watching people walking by. How strange it was being in a totally different country. I wonder why time it is back home. Probably late. It was late when we arrived home. Hm. Did anytime pass when we transported here? Or was it the same time we left?

"I saw the same thing. I wonder how that happened." Matt spoke quietly beside me. I went to go answer when -

"Alright you two. Hurry up." That northern accent wast more welcoming to my ears, I turned to stare at the Doctor who had thrown open both doors of the TARDIS, leaning on the left side.

"What? You deciding to allow two _apes_ on your ship?" I smirked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Your boyfriend is clever-"

"Not my boyfriend."

"I like clever. I would just invite him but I guess you can come too." He stated, glancing at Matt than me, then decided his fingernails were more interesting. "You two can stay here if you want. I don't mind. I _was _going to take you home. But since you don't want it too..." He trailed off. I glared before realizing he was joking.

"Seriously? You're...you're going to bring us home?" I asked excitedly. He shrugged before walking into the coral room just beyond leaving the doors open. I glanced at Matt, his eyes dancing with excitement. Silently we agreed and without a word we bolted. The doors banged shut as soon as we were up at the ramp, standing just before the console.

"Right then. Canada, present day, where abou-" An annoying loud alarm sounded throughout the room. Wincing at the noise I stuck my fingers in my ears and looked around.

"What the hell?" I yelled, Matt had done the same thing and shrugged.

"It's an alarm. There's something here. Something..." He stated, staring at a screen that I just noticed. His face was grim as he continued to stare.

"Could you at least turn off the alarm?" I yelled, since I couldn't hear myself think let alone hearing him. Not with fingers in my ears and a high pitch alarm that, quite frankly, shouldn't exist.

"What? Oh yeah." Did he not hear that? Dancing around the controls the Doctor pressed a button here, pulled a lever there, then bliss. Absolute bliss. The noise stopped. Oh it was soo quiet. Going back to the screen, he stared at it while glancing our direction.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. "I know you said it was something but _what_?" Matt glanced at me, walking towards the Doctor, to go peer over his shoulder.

"Something bad. Well...Not my problem." He looked at the screen again, staring intently. "It's only living plastic." He added quietly, glancing in our direction. If he thought we didn't hear, he was clearly wrong. "Anyways let's get you two home." He smiled, by this point Matt had moved by the jumper seat staring at the screen, confusion written on his face. He moved closer when the Doctor jumped up to move around the console. "Right, where do you live in Canada?"

"Doctor?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" Turning to look at me, I could see it in his eyes, there was worry, but it was there for just for a moment.

"What's Living Plastic?" His face darkened.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said, turning to look at the console. "Now! Let's get you home, I'm only asking one more time - where in Canada do you live?"

"Bullshit. I saw it in your eyes. You're worried. What is Living Plastic? Is it what it exactly sounds like?" I asked, crossing my arms, looking stubborn. Matt looked over at this point, glancing between the Doctor and I, as it was my turn to stare him down.

"Yes. It's exactly as it sounds, but it's not good. Not for this planet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"What? I'm not sure. Look. It's not a big deal." That's a load too. He knew.

"Not a big deal? Then why did that alarm go off?" Oh bless you Matt. Always the obvious one.

"Which, I should add, should not exist. At all." I mummered. Matt had move to stand beside me again, smirking at my comment before clearing his face, giving the Doctor a stubborn look.

"Let us help. Then take us home." He suggested, with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What? No! It's too dangerous. You know what. I'm not asking where you live again, now Mark-"

"Matt"

"And Audrey"

"Adrianna"

"Time to leave. I've asked nicely. Now I'm not. Go." The Doctor snapped, his dark eyes got darker. Glancing at each other, Matt and I decided - we weren't going to anger an alien. That's the last thing we wanted to do, anger a creature from outer space. Wouldn't that be fun? Not. Sighing, I glanced at Matt, who nodded. We made our way towards the doors once more. Just before we got there, we all heard the unmistakeable sound of the lock snapping into place, with that the console came to life.

"What?" I turned to stare at the Doctor. "I thought you wanted us to leave?" Matt had ran to the door trying to open them, shaking them violently, turning the handles and turning the lock back and forth. He looked at me, shaking his head. The doors weren't going to budge. Turning to the Doctor, I made my way up the ramp. The Doctor just stared at the console with wide eyes, the tower had started to glow brightly as a mechanism within started to move up and down making this weird noise. "Doctor?" I asked, my voice shook slightly. I was scared.

"It's the TARDIS. Apparently she has other plans." He said quietly before snapping out of his shocked state. "No! Now listen to me! Stop! We need to go and take these annoying humans home!" With a violent jerk, we all were sent towards the floor. I fell landing on my stomach, Matt had landed on me, which hurt just to let you know. God I got bruises. The Doctor was sent into the console. "What are you doing?" He shouted, the room jerked again harder this time. Once again sent us flying in different directions.

"What is going on?" I yelled, trying to stand. Bad idea by the way. Matt did the same.

"Doctor?" Matt yelled, looking around with wide eyes. The TARDIS jerked once more, sending him flying into the console, which he grabbed to try to steady himself. I was sent into the railing which I grabbed held onto dear life, as the Doctor fell into the jumper, his eyes wide was he just stared.

**"Doctor?!" **We screamed.

_What the hell is going on?!_


	4. Warehouse from Hell

**A/N: Here we goooo! Chapter Three. :3 R&R, I love to hear what you think!  
**

**I do not own BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Three - Warehouse from hell.**

_What the hell is going on?!_

I don't know how long the jerking and the shaking lasted. But by the time is was done, I was on the floor leaning against the railing with one arm draping over the bar, I was hurting and tired from being thrown around all over the place. Matt had slammed into the console a few times by the time the jerking stopped and was now slowly straightening himself, rubbing his stomach. Pain was easily seen on his face. The Doctor was sprawled across the jumper seat looking, well quite frankly stunned. It's these rare moments that I cherish, knowing the Doctor is stunned just like us _humans_. I glanced at Matt who nodded slowly, giving me 'I'm okay' look. I decided, as soon as I could move I'm getting the _hell_ off of this thing.

I slowly stood up, I could feel my whole body shaking. Not fun. I stretched, letting out a small groan, oh my body hurt. Never again I decided. I glanced at the Doctor who was now scowling at the screen before him. I was done, so done with this. If this was how it was going to be traveling home or anywhere on this thing, I didn't want any part of it. But I hoped that the TARDIS liked us enough, especially after putting us through that _hell,_ decided to take us home. Oh god that would be fabulous. Were we that lucky? Not a chance. But first, I needed some questions answered.

"Okay. First question: what the hell was that?" I asked.

"The TARDIS" The Doctor replied, once again like it was obvious.

"Right." It was _so _obvious. I really wanted to hit him at this point. "What did the TARDIS _do?_"

"She moved." Seriously? That 'it's obvious' tone was getting on my nerves. I shot him a glare.

"Moved?"

"Yes."

"Are we back in Canada?" I so hoped.

"No"

"Wonderful" _Great._ "We still in England?"

"Yes"

"Fun. Well I'm getting off this thing, and going to find myself a _safer_ way home. Thanks for - well nothing. Thanks for absolutely nothing. Really, it hasn't been fun." I sneered running towards the doors. I was getting off _now._ So help me god if someone stopped me they were going to get a fist in the face.

"Andrianna, don't open those doors!" I heard the Doctor yell, now he gets my name right. _Finally. _I, of course, ignored him, threw open the doors, shot the Doctor one last nasty glare and stumbled out into a..._warehouse?_ I stopped, my breath hitched as I took in my surroundings. I was standing in an aisle that had shelves on either side that reached towards a very high ceiling. Grey walls could be seen just at the end of the aisle, with boxes filling in the spaces between each shelves, and cluttered the floor. I'm standing in a warehouse were moments before, there was an alleyway outside those doors. I've been in warehouses before, my dad used to work in them while trucking, they don't bother me, what did bother me was the mass amounts of faceless dummies that surrounded me. A box or two had plastic arms sticking out the hands reaching for the sky. I gulped. "I told you not to go outside."

"Oh shut up." I snapped, Matt appeared beside me. "What is this?"

"It's a warehouse, one full of plastic store dummies. Some complete. Some not." The Doctor replied walking forward to peer at one of them. He grabbed one arm and waved it at me, which earned him a glare. "Odd, why would the TARDIS bring us here though? No matter. Let's get you home." He said placing the arm back, turning towards the box. It was at this point I swore that the big blue box had it out for us. The doors shut _on their own_ and locked themselves. Staring between a very unhappy Doctor, the amused Matt and the big blue box, I sighed, throwing my arms up in defeat. _I quit._

"First we get locked in, now we're locked out. What is going on with your ship?" It was still odd to say that. Ship. Shiiiip. Ugh. "It's like its malfunctioning." I got a nasty look from the Doctor.

"She's not malfunctioning, she's just being stubborn." Walking over to the TARDIS, he stroke the side and sighed. "What are you doing old girl?" He whispered to it.

"She? You're making it sound like she's a living creature." Matt asked watching the Doctor curiously, while I decided to check out these creepy mannikins. I have always found mannikins creepy, with their no faces_._ I shuddered. When they decided to put a face on them, it just did not sit well with my nerves.

"She is alive. The TARDIS is alive. And before you ask, it's difficult to explain." The Doctor waved off Matt's next question.

"Why would she bring us here?" Matt decided to ask then.

"How should I know? She has a mind of her own sometimes."

"Well you must know. I do remember you saying something about-"

"Well I don't know why." The Doctor snapped. "I don't have time to explain everything to two annoying apes. I was just passing through, I didn't ask for this! Now let's get back inside before-" I shrieked. The mannikin I was looking at had moved it's faceless head turned to _look_ at me. While I wasn't paying attention to the rest of it, it's hand reached out _grabbed_ me. I was not going to have that. Oh the noise that came from my mouth was high pitched and loud.

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" I continued to shriek, as the other hand grabbed my other wrist, pulling me ever closer towards the now fully standing mannikin. For plastic, it's grip was tight, it felt like my wrists were going to snap. Matt ran to my right side, trying to pull my wrists free from it's grasp, or to get it off of me. The Doctor appeared suddenly on the left holding what I swear looked like a long thick silver pen with a blue light at the end of it. "What the _hell is that?_" I screamed, as he pointed the shiny silver blue light thing at the mannikin.

"Sonic Screwdriver." He said nonchalant, I shot him a glare.

"A sonic screwdriver. A sonic _screwdriver_." I growled nastily before letting out a yelp, the grip just tightened. "GET IT OFF" I shrieked. Matt saw the terror in my eyes, which sent him desperately trying to stop the mannikin from pulling me closer which was working. I tried to push away, it just continue to pull me closer, the grip tightening each time I tried to pull away.

"Calm down Anna, we got you." Matt said as calmly as he could, he tried prying and pulling the mannikin off, with no luck. Moving from beside me, Matt went behind the mannikin grabbing it around the chest trying to pull it off that way.

"Get it off, please oh god it hurts" I whimpered, the Doctor's sonic whatever buzzing went up a notch, not soon after the mannikin stopped moving, it's grip slacking enough were with a pull I slipped free and stumbled back. Matt ran around and caught me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"What the hell just happened Doctor?" He growled, shooting a glare at the mannikin. I whimpered against him, my heart pounding in my chest. God that was terrifying - an animated object just tried to kill me. Seriously, that was _not_ how I wanted to die. My friends would bloody laugh.

"Living Plastic" The Doctor stated staring at the screwdriver then back at the now still plastic thing from hell.

"What's living plastic?" I asked, proud at how calm my voice sounded, even with my heart going a million miles a minute.

"That. Plastic that moves, and lives. When it has a signal of course" He said once again buzzing the mannikin. I glared at him. Matt sighed and glanced around.

"Doctor do you think your TARDIS will allow us back in? Since you know, we're in a warehouse full of plastic dolls." Oh, I didn't think of that, my eyes danced from one plastic doll to another, to mannikins to arms, and of course there were a few heads. I shuddered again.

"I second that thought. Please can we go now?" I asked, slightly whiny, but hey can you blame me? I just got attacked from a plastic mannikin that _shouldn't_ be moving. I looked back at the Doctor who was staring at the dummy with an intent look, his sonic screwdriver still pointed at it buzzing away.

"Almost...almost. Come on...come on!" He mumbled then yelled happily. "Gotcha!" He started spinning on the spot, holding the sonic screwdriver in front of him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice calm, stepping away from Matt who kept an arm around me, glancing at me. "I'm fine Matt, it just scared me that's all" I added quietly for his benefit. Nodding, he let his arm drop, crossing them in front of his chest. Glancing back over at the Doctor, he finally stopped moving.

"I got the signal." He stated a big smile appearing across his face. He seemed excited, but the smile was short lived as he looked at the sonic questionably, before his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." My eyes snapped back towards him. That did not sound good.

"Oh no? Care to elaborate Doctor?" I had moved once again to peer at some of the boxes, while keeping a safe distance. I stopped a few feet away from a box of arms to stare at the the Doctor.

"Adrianna, do me a favour. Move away and stand in the middle of the aisle, same with you Matt." The Doctor said hurriedly, I joined Matt, as did the Doctor. "The signal is coming from outside of this warehouse, just that way-" He nodded his head towards the far wall to our left. "-if we can get out there I can track the signal to it's source and we can stop it. So this doesn't happen again."

"Sounds like a plan. Can I ask...an obvious question?" He glanced at me. "Why are we in the middle of the aisle? If we know which direction it's coming from, why don't we just go?"

"Well, see there's this problem." He smirked before glancing around the room, Matt had opened his mouth to ask something but was cut short when a wall of boxes and shelves to our right exploded sending plastic everywhere. I jumped seeing a few mannikins appeared through the hole they just created.

"I understand the problem. TARDIS?" Oh how proud was I of myself? I had kept my head level and my voice stready. The three of us turned to run towards that lovely _safe_ blue box, when another crash and more dummies appear. I swore loudly, turning to look around. Oh this was lovely we were surrounded by living plastic, literally. We turned our backs to each other staring at the advancing plastic. Let me just say this, what was the creepiest thing was the plastic arms and feet. They were also advancing. "Doctor?"

"Uh yeah?"

"How close is this signal, and can we get there by running?" I asked, once again my voice level. I felt eyes on the back of my head, and the sound of shuffling to my left.

"As long as we don't let them catch us, we should be able too." He replied, Matt grabbed my hand then, as I squeezed it. I wasn't about to take my eyes off of the creatures that were slowly getting closer. They were now officially a little to close for comfort. "The signal is weak, the building is blocking most of it. If we can get outside, I can better track which direction it's coming from. It would be a lot easier if we could make it to the TARDIS."

"Yeah small problem mate, there's plastic things blocking our way." Matt scoffed, squeezing my hand.

"Alright you two, when I say. Run." I took a deep breath, and nodded not trusting my voice. Terror was slowly taking over, as I felt my heart pound in my chest, and my legs began to shake slightly. Another hand slipped into mine, knowing full well it was the Doctor, the small gesture was comforting. I could practically hear the wheels turn in the Doctor's mind, as he gave my shaking hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, ready? One. Two. RUN!" If my hand was holding the Doctor's tightly, I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to move, but the tug was enough to send my feet into motion. As I turn to follow the Doctor, he broke past the line of mannikins and arms, with Matt close behind. I don't know when my hand let go of both of theirs, but I ran forward only letting out another screech. I felt a hand grab at my ankle, I'll be damned if that would slow me down. I stumbled forward for a few steps, as the hand once again tried to grab a hold of me. This time it succeeded, making me trip, letting out a yell I fell hard on the ground. Matt and the Doctor turned at my yell only to head back towards me. Matt screamed my name, as the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the advancing mannikins.

I thought I was going to die, seriously, I did. Mannikins surrounded me at that point as I tried to get up, arms were now clinging to me, feet were stepping on my back to keep me from getting back up. It took everything I had not to let the tears I could feel fall, but the screams I let those lose. I don't remember the last time I screamed that loud, or that much - but I was terrified. The next question was: was I going to just lie there and take it? Oh _hell no._ Being scared had one key element - adrenaline. The most amazing, superpower a human has, I was scared but I was damned to be the damsel in distress that does nothing to help herself. Screw that mess. I fought back, I scratched, I kicked, I pushed, I even bite just to get away from the Living Plastic. Through my screams, I heard Matt and the Doctor continuing to yell for me. Next thing I knew the mannikin to my left suddenly went flying into another, opening a gap then hands, _real_ hands grabbed me pulling me through.

I let myself be dragged away, staring at the creatures that turned to follow us. I felt a familiar floor under my feet. Arms suddenly appeared around me holding me close, I turned to bury my face against them, I didn't even acknowledge the voice that was speaking softly in my ear, I didn't even blink when the familiar sound of the TARDIS began. I just felt myself slowly sink to the ground all that energy draining from me without a warning. Matt told me after, I would let out a choked sound here and there, but I was scarily quiet while he was holding me on the floor of the TARDIS. I was in shock, all my energy just rushed out of me. I didn't trust myself to speak, for I knew as soon as I said something I would break out in tears. I was going to be damned if I let that happen. He also said that the Doctor - even though he would never admit it - would continue to check on me without asking if I was alright. The TARDIS landed without a problem, no jerking, if there was any I didn't notice. I felt a hand on my shoulder which snapped me out of my shocked state, turning my head I looked at the Doctor, who was staring back at me with a slight concerned look.

"You going to be alright?" He asked softly, glancing at Matt. I could only nod, taking a deep breath. I continued to tell myself to just _breathe,_ don't fall into peices. You survived, how many people can say that? They survived living plastic.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked, hugging me tightly before loosing his grip, letting me lean away from him so I could look at the two of them fully. The Doctor looked at me once more before standing up.

"Living Plastic."

"You've said that" My voice was steady, and calm which earned a worried look from Matt. He expected tears, yelling and screaming. It didn't come.

"Yes I know, see it's plastic that's being controlled." He added after rubbing his face with his hands.

"By what? Other than a transmitter. Like what would be controlling the transmitter?" Matt said, standing up. I stayed on the floor.

"Nestene Consciousness - an alien that _is _living plastic. Nothing controls it. It just plastic that...lives." He explained watching me as I continued to sit there. I glanced down at myself, god I was a mess. What shocked me though, was the slight bruising that was appearing on my wrists. I'm pretty sure if I checked, there would be a hand print bruise around my ankle too.

"What does the Nestene Consciousness what with us?" I asked, staring at the Doctor. "Does it hate us or something?" He shook his head.

"No, it loves you. Trust me." He smiled slightly before turning suddenly to dance around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons. "Now, let's see if we can track the signal I found in that Warehouse." We watched as he did his thing with the console, I finally getting up felt something, in the very back of my mind, it wasn't pain, it was...something else. I couldn't explain it. A hum maybe? A buzz? It wasn't painful but...comforting. That was odd. A comforting hum in the back of my mind that didn't belong to me. I swear I'm going crazy at this point. Matt noticed the change on my face and mistook it as me being upset, he placed a hand on my shoulder making me face him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly not wanting to disturb the Doctor's ramblings. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded, rubbing my wrists, he glanced down at them and groaned. "Oh Anna..." The Doctor must of heard as his head snapped up from the screen and glanced in our direction.

"What's wrong? She okay?" He nodded at me, directing the question towards Matt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just sore, and bruises." I answered, still amazed how steady my voice continued to be. Walking over, the Doctor grabbed my wrists gently to peer at them, turning them over. Without a word he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the bruises that were slowly appearing. What amazed me was the pain slowly faded until it was completely gone. "Um, thanks? What exactly does that sonic thing do?" I asked suddenly, remembering how it stopped the first mannikin that attacked me, then find a signal and now it healed my bruises.

"It, well, it's a screwdriver that's sonic." He answered.

"No? Really? I couldn't tell from the name: 'sonic screwdriver'" I snapped. "But what _else_ does it do?"

"Well a lot of things. It has many settings, and can do many things. I've been working on adding more" He smiled a toothy grin, before turning away. "Alright you two, I've figured out were the signal is coming from, not far from here. I'm going to take a look, but do me a favour hm?" He looked at us, his eyes burning into ours. "Stay here? It could be dangerous, the TARDIS will look after you, promise. Just. Stay here okay?" He grabbed something from within the TARDIS's console and placed it into his pocket, but I couldn't help noticing the familiar look of a bomb.

"What are you planning?" Matt asked, his arms crossed in front of him watching as the Doctor moved past him towards the door and looked back.

"I'm planning on blowing up the relay device." He smiled once again opening the door. "Wish me luck!" With that he disappeared, the door shutting after him with a click. I looked at Matt for a moment. I saw the internal debate he was having in his eyes, probably the same one I was having. On one hand - if we stayed in the TARDIS we were going to be safe and I _really_ didn't want to bump into anymore of those living plastic things. I will have enough bruises as is, and bloody hell their grips are tight. On the other hand - it was exciting. The danger? Oh man, the rush was amazing. After the terror wore off and the shock, when I finally calmed down, I realized _liked_ it. I liked the danger, the adrenaline that came with risking your life. I saw it in Matt's eyes the same excitement that I was feeling. Should we listen or should we stay? I stood staring at the door, weighing the options in my head once again. I felt that hum in the back of my mind, this time it was like a nudge to go on, to go towards the door throw it open and follow the madman. Confused I looked back at the console, before turning to Matt. He had the same confused look on his face. Did he sense it too? I would have to ask him later. We locked eyes for a moment before a huge grin broke on our faces. Screw safety. Grabbing hands the two of us rushed out of the TARDIS.

Once again we stumbled into an alleyway, which was dark now. Not the same one where we met the Doctor originally. Not really paying attention, we ran to the street a head where we stopped looking both directions. Which way did the Doctor go? I was staring right think that was the way, where Matt was staring left. I tugged on his hand moving in that direction. It was the explosion that decided the direction we took. Only one thing ran through my mind:

_Where's the Doctor?_


	5. Everything's Changed

**I do not own BBC Doctor Who, anything you recognize belongs to the proper writers and creators.**

**Chapter Four - Everything's changed  
**

_Where's the Doctor?!_

My mind raced as I saw the building across the way explode in a gigantic fire ball. Glancing at Matt, we took off running full speed towards the burning building. Oh god, we knew he said he was going to blow up the relay device up, but did he have to make the explosion _that_ big? Great, the Doctor was a pyro, just what Matt and I needed. Matt ran a little faster than me, reaching the corner before I did. But I wasn't exactly watching where I was going, I just had my eyes fixed on the building, when I ran into someone, a pretty blonde girl, we stumbled back from each other. I looked at her quickly.

"I'm sorry mate." She mumbled shaking her head, as I nodded. My eyes dancing between her and the building.

"It's okay, I should of watched were I was going." I laughed lightly, trying to hide my distressed. Turning to look at the girl, she had turned around to stare at the building, she had this look of confusion mixed in with a little bit of fear. "You okay to be alright miss?" Jumping at my voice, she looked at me nodding her head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just-just fine. T-that was my job." She laughed slightly staring back, by this point Matt had gotten to the burning building, ran around it and returned. He was panting beside me, shaking his head, to my unasked question that burned in my head. _Where was the Doctor?_ "I...I should really be heading home now. Mum is going to freak when she hears.." The girl said shaking her head once more, before turning away. "Have a good night!" The blonde took off running, I watched her go.

"I don't know where he went, or what happened. But the place is on fire, and there's no way in without either burning or dying from smoke inhalation." Matt said, staring at the building. His eyes wide with shock and worry, as mine danced around the street searching for any sign, any at all.

"He has to have made it out because I'm going to kill him." I stated. Without the Doctor, what were Matt and I suppose to do with ourselves? How were we going to get home? I blinked. Did I want to go home? This wasn't the time to brood over wanting to go home or not, I pushed the thought aside and focused on finding the Doctor. I was just beginning to like the crazy man. If - no sorry - _when_ we find him, I was making sure he got a piece of my mind, the stupid fool. No way in hell was I about to let this alien get himself killed.

"Look there's no use standing here looking like bystanders watching, we need to get back to the TARDIS - maybe she knows where he is." See Matt has always been the logical thinker between us, normally I just act without a thought about the situation we're in, where Matt would think about it then act. This is why we make a good team. We turned to head back to the the TARDIS and stopped - was that who I thought it was. A man ran towards us coming from an alley down the street on the opposite side, tall, shaved hair, big ears, wearing a leather jacket man. Oh good, he's alive. Relief coursed through me, then amazement of how he survived then anger had taken over, my eyes narrowed as he got closer.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the TARDIS?" He said, a huge smile on his face. Did he _enjoy_ almost getting his ass blown up? He looked at Matt who seemed quite astounded, then to me. You know what I did? I slapped him. Hard. It hurt my hand, I won't lie, but it was very satisfying. He blinked, rounding on me, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?" He growled, his own eyes narrowed as I continued to glare.

"Do you have a _death sentence?!_" I yelled, glaring at him. He blinked then looked beyond us to the now burning building. The alien glanced down at me, then Matt, then back at the building - understanding dawning in his eyes. Yeah, I had slapped him because he almost killed himself, not to mention the explosion was a little too _big._ Matt smirked beside me, his arms crossed his chest. I was angry, very angry. How _dare_ he go and try to blow himself up. We could of helped! He could of _died_. I blinked - was this madman growing on me? Oh god. I was beginning to _like_ him, consider him a friend. Issues, I swear, I have some. Pushing those thoughts out of my head, I went back to glare at him. "I hope before you decided to blow up the joint that there was _no one_ inside." Regret flickered across his face as he glanced past me, I was going to ask what happened, but grabbed the two of us and pushed us back towards the TARDIS. Apparently question time is over.

"What's done is done." He stated, now walking towards the big blue box. I stopped a few feet away staring at it oddly, another thought dawned on me. How could no one notice, this big blue police box? The Doctor unlocked the door, where the sudden key came from I didn't know, Matt close behind. He swung it open and turned back to me. "What is it now?"

"How can no one else notice the TARDIS?" I asked, which got me a look. The Doctor stared at me before turning to look back at the TARDIS.

"Well, it's something called the Chameleon Circlet - the TARDIS disguises itself in it's surroundings. It's invisible to anyone who doesn't know it's there. She goes unnoticed by your lot - you just pass it off as something odd. You can, and Matt can because you've seen her, been in her, and _know_ she's there."

"Oh" Reasonable answer, I stepped forward to walk inside, smiling when I noticed the Doctor rubbing his cheek once more, an annoyed look on his rough features. Serves him right honestly. Dumbass. We moved towards the Console, the Doctor shutting the door running over to the screen. I leaned casually against the railing my own arms across my chest, just watching the Doctor. Matt leaned beside, both of us just _staring_ at him. Which he eventually noticed, coughed uncomfortably, glancing at us.

"Alright you two what is it?" I glared. "What? What?! So what if I blew up the place? So _what _I almost died. Not the end of the world." He muttered finally, glaring at the screen. He wouldn't meet our eyes and I don't blame him, like I said. I was angry, this debate, argument was not over. How could someone be so _careless_ with their life? I knew some pretty reckless people, but he, he took the cake. Matt sighed and shook his head looking between the Doctor and I.

"Doctor, did you know it was going to be extremely dangerous?" Matt asked after a minute of me just glaring, and the Doctor ignoring me. He turned his gaze to Matt and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Is that why you asked us to stay here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and bowed his head, then turned to look at me.

"Yes. I knew there was a...risk. The living plastic is dangerous stuff. You should know miss almost got sucked into a dummy. Look - I don't really have to explaining things to you! Now, just be glad that, that relay device is out of service or we'd be having more problems." He snapped turning away once more. God he was moody, I thought I was moody. He was definitely worse then me at times. I yawned then, realizing how _tired_ I was, from the events of the day it was no shock it took me this long to realize I was indeed tired. The Doctor looked at for a moment. "It's late, it's time for the humans to go to bed."

"Yeah that would be nice, but in case you haven't forgotten. No money - therefore - no hotel, no bed, no sleep." I grumbled, realizing once again we were not home, not in our apartment, not near my nice warm bed. Shaking his head, the Doctor pointed to a door behind him. Where the hell did that come from?

"Go down that hallway turn left, then turn on the second right. The TARDIS might have some rooms for you there." Matt and I looked at each other questionably, then to the doorway that had just appeared. So she really was bigger on the inside. I shivered slightly, how big exactly I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"You sure?" Matt asked, glancing at the Doctor, who just huffed and nodded.

"What are you going to do while we sleep?" I asked, seemed like a reasonable question to me. Shouldn't he be going to bed? He nearly got himself blown up. He glanced at me and smirked.

"Higher Time Lord DNA - don't need much sleep me. Now, go on! You look like you're about to drop to the floor." I yawned again, which I decided then that I didn't really care what the Doctor thought, he owed us. The hallways were plain, they were a simple dark beige with soft lighting along the walls. We turned left, then the second right and walked for a bit. If I wasn't so tired I would of been very confused as to how big this ship really is - but the sound of a bed just made me walk faster to find a room. Finally Matt smiled broadly as a couple of doors appeared on either side. We stopped, glancing down side wondering where the hell these doors were popping up from. I stood in front of a dark oak door, with 'Anna' written on it in gold slanted lettering, Matt stared at the door that was a deep redwood with 'Matt' written in silver slanted lettering.

"What the?" I asked, turning around to stare at Matt's door. "How?"

"I wouldn't question it too much Anna, just be thankful their rooms." I narrowed my eyes at my door. Yeah but how good would they be? Probably cots in a tiny space, as of right now, I didn't care.

"Goodnight Matt." I yawned, opening my door, waving to my friend before going into my room and stopped. This was more than I could ask for - honestly it was. I stared into a big open space, with a gigantic bed against the right wall. A pair of closet doors could be seen opposite from me, as well as what looked to be an on suite bathroom to my left. The walls were painted a deep red with a beautiful Victorian design painted in black on top. The bed was massive, king size I'm sure of it, with a bunch of pillows - which made me extremely happy - a beautiful red duvet covered the bed. I so badly wanted to run across the room and just _jump_ into the soft bed. I stayed put, just staring - a large bookshelf was by the closet doors, which I didn't want to open afraid of what I might find, who need that big of a closet? Really? The bookshelf was _covered_ in books, books I've read, authors I adore, glancing through them - I was stunned. Some books I haven't read but always wanted too. The bathroom was also big, not as big as the room before it, but _big_. A separate bathtub and shower, dark tiles on the floor, the bathroom looked like it was taken out of an old Victorian house, which I _loved_. Smiling I turned to the bed finally and ran my hand against the wall.

"Thanks girl - this is...amazing." There it was again! I blinked staring at the wall. That humming noise in the back of my head, one that hummed pleasantly as if saying 'you're welcome'. I stared at the wall for another moment before deciding - I was tired. Therefore I was going crazy. Bedtime for me.

* * *

The thing about falling asleep somewhere else, is you forget where you are. I woke assuming I was in my apartment in my plain old room with my plain old life and jumped when I noticed I _wasn't_. It took a few foggy moments before the previous days events ran through my head - I remember now. I'm on the TARDIS in my very own custom room, with Matt and the Doctor. Right. A small smile played on my lips. I was amazed at how so much could change in a matter of twenty-four hours. How I realized sitting on the edge of the most comfortable bed in the world, I didn't want to go _back. _There was a part of me who did, who was scared, who wanted nothing to but to run away from the madman in a box, yet. Yet there was a bigger part, that wanted _more._ I wanted more thrills, I wanted more adventure. I wonder if Matt did too. Maybe we could convince the Doctor to keep us around.

Rubbing my eyes I stumbled towards the bathroom, glancing at myself in the mirror. I was not happy with what looked back at me - messy hair, bags under my eyes, I was pale, god was I pale. I moved a little slower than normal, god my body hurt. I showered than got dressed and went to see if I could find some food. I wore the same jeans, a red dress shirt and sneakers as I did the day before, I just decided not to wear my sweater. Told you, I refuse to look into that closet. I stumbled down the hallway, looking for a kitchen of some sort, I was still not fully awake. I turned a corner - THUD - arms caught me as I stumbled back, I looked up to stare into the dark eyes of the Doctor.

"Well good morning!" He said brightly, making me cringe. God, a morning person. I can be a morning person, I just chose not too. I like my sleep.

"Mornin'" I mumbled back, glaring at him as he smiled brighter.

"Kitchen is just up ahead, Mark-"

"Matt" I sighed.

"-is in there, having some breakfast and nice cup of tea. Go on." He smiled speaking really fast, before dashing off the way I came. I stood there in the hallway watching him disappear around the corner, shaking my head. That humming seemed amused by this. It was more noticeable now, since I decided to actually pay attention to it. I couldn't explain where it was coming from, it was like it was coming from everywhere but no where at the same time. It was really frustrating.

I decided then that the Doctor was a nutter - a complete crazy person. At the same time I couldn't help but wonder about this man, this _alien _who looked like a man. This Time Lord. He looked to be in his early thirties, maybe mid-thirties, yet there was something about him that made him seem much older. It was his eyes I realized, his eyes dark eyes that made him seem _older_. Like he's seen things I couldn't imagine, lost things that would drive someone mad. But how? He was an alien, but what exactly was a Time Lord? What did they do? I was going to have to ask him. If he says something about 'it's in the the name' - I was going to punch him. I didn't realize how long I've been staring in the direction of the Doctor, lost in my thoughts, Matt had moved beside me.

"Hey Anna, I got some food for you." I jumped, letting out a squeak before staring wide eyed at Matt. He laughed. "Good morning to you too. Sleep well?" I just nodded before glancing back down the hallway.

"Matt, what did your room look like?" I asked quietly sitting down at the table. Finally I got to the kitchen. Matt smiled.

"Remember that room I always wanted?"

"Yeah?"

"That was it! It was amazing. It almost took me two hours to fall asleep because I was just so fascinated by everything." He laughed. Rolling my eyes, I knew what Matt's room looked like. All different shades of blue no doubt, since it was his favourite colour. A king size bed, with a duvet just like mine, probably with fewer pillows. I wonder if he got a huge closet like me, with an on suite bathroom but what he was referring too would probably be the gadgets and work tables that surrounded the free space. Matt liked to tinker, and tinker he does. He's always wanted to turn his bedroom into a work space for his tinkering. I smiled.

"Of course it was." I laughed with him. "What do you think about all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think? Do...do you want to stay?" I added a little quietly glancing at Matt who just stared at me. He didn't respond right away which made me even more nervous, but a smile broke out on his face.

"Do you think after what has happened I want to go back? Not a chance." We laughed, I guess we would have to convince the Doctor to let us stay. It was in the middle of our burst of laughter, the Doctor appeared with a look on his face, I sobered quickly.

"Doctor. what is it?" I asked staring at him.

"Hm? Oh well, you know how I blew up the relay device last night right?" We nodded. "Well it seems like there's still a small trace amount of the signal left, I need to go find it." Matt and I stared at the Doctor for a moment. He looked torn at that moment, I could see it on his face, he wanted to ask us to come with him, but he also wanted to take us home. I glanced at Matt, who winked at me.

"Where do we need to go?" Matt asked standing up, he placed the dishes in the sink, I hadn't even touched my food I actually forgot about eating really. Both eyebrows raised as the Doctor looked at us.

"I thought you two would be itching to go home, especially you." He nodded his head in my direction. "After everything that happened yesterday you still want to come?" Matt leaned against the counter and smiled. I smirked leaning back in the chair.

"Oh Doctor, I guess you're stuck with us now." I stated, staring down at my hand, glancing up just to see the stunned face. I laughed. It took a second for the Doctor to accept what we were saying, it's not like _we_ had anywhere to be. Well where we really wanted to be.

"Fantastic!" It was a bright smile, a big smile. I liked that smile, he looked excited and happy. We dashed out of the kitchen, down the hall and ended into the control room. Stopping I glanced back the way we came. We were not that close last night, no way were we.

"The rooms moved!" A chuckle came from behind me.

"Yes, the TARDIS does that sometimes, she knows when we want to go somewhere. Depending on how important it is, she'll make it closer or further." The Doctor explain dancing around the console once more. "Now, hold on to something, this is going to be a bumpy ride." He laughed, it was like watching a kid play with his favourite toy I mused, gripping the console in front of me, as Matt did the same beside me. The whirring noise began, the room jerked but it wasn't so bad like the first time. With a thud, the room stopped moving, taking us a few minutes to get used to the fact we weren't moving anymore, grinning like fools we followed the Doctor outside.

"Okay so here's the deal. You two go that way-" The Doctor began rambling as soon as we stepped out of the TARDIS. It took a few minutes before my eyes to adjust to the bright light - it was really sunny, and windy I was thankful that I decided not to wear my sweater today. Facing the direction the Doctor pointed to, I nodded. "-Don't wonder to far now. I mean it. I can't always been coming to the rescue." He stated before turning his back to wonder off the opposite direction, his screwdriver buzzing away.

"Wait! What exactly are we looking for?" Matt asked shouting loudly, the Doctor can walk really fast when he wants too. Turning around, to walk backwards, he shouted back.

"Anything that looks like moving plastic. Things out of place. That sort of thing. Don't get caught! We'll meet back here in a few hours." The Doctor smiled broadly, before taking off in a run. Sighing I turned to Matt, shaking my head. We took off the other direction, glancing around. There was a park full of children across the road from us, homes surrounded us, and in the distance was what appeared to be two big apartment buildings, I had stopped to watch the children laughing and screaming in the park, before continuing on with Matt. It dawned on me then, we barely knew the Doctor and here we are helping him against an alien invasion, without a second thought. More questions has risen while we walked in comfortable companion silence. _Who_ was the Doctor, what was his real name? What exactly is a Time Lord? Where was he from? Where is his home? Did he have a wife? Children? _Who was he?_ Matt had stopped walking to stare at some plastic pins at the end of a driveway.

"If that relay device was controlling the plastic dummies, could it control _anything_ that is plastic?" He questioned suddenly looking at me. I shrugged.

"Something you could ask the Doctor." I stated, putting my hands into my jeans pockets. "Hey, Matt?"

"Mmm"

"Don't you think it's strange we just decided to help the Doctor? Even after everything that happened yesterday." I asked, getting a look from Matt. Matt shrugged, before placing his own hands in his pockets, we continued to walk.

"I guess it's odd but Anna, think of it this way as well - when we go back home, we are going to live our _dull_ lives. Go to work, sleep, hang with friends, doing the same routine as we did before. In the past twenty-four hours a lot of strange things have happened, things we don't understand. Isn't that just...amazing?" Matt was smiling, glancing at me before looking at the scenery. "A part of me doesn't want to go back to that normal dull life, I like the excitement. We may not know much about him, but he - so far - hasn't let any _real_ danger happen to us." Matt had a point I had to admit, it was more thrilling to live this life compared to the one we did back home. I hated how right he was, after everything that had happened, I enjoyed it. I got the same feeling as I did last night when the shock had worn off and I just accepted things. I enjoyed the thrill, the adrenaline and the danger. Our lives seemed so boring now, I smiled to myself. I would have to thank the Doctor when we got back. He had shown us that there is definitely more to this world than we thought imaginable.

An hour must of passed, Matt and I kept an look out for anything that seemed out of place like the Doctor instructed. Nothing. After a small debate of continuing forward or turning back, we both agreed - we were foreigners, we didn't know where we were let alone if we went further how could we find our way back. So we headed back, laughing and talking. We ended up on the opposite side of the street to where the TARDIS was, the park now almost empty, maybe we were gone longer than an hour. I spotted the TARDIS immediately but stopped. Nudging Matt in the side, I nodded down the street from us. It was the Doctor, and he was talking to some girl, some pretty blonde girl. I blinked.

"Isn't that the girl you ran into last night?" Matt whispered, we moved a little closer to the pair, I just nodded.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?" She asked staring after the man, I glanced at Matt. Excellent question, who are you Doctor. The Doctor didn't seem to notice us, if he did he didn't make it known. He had started to walk towards the TARDIS and stopped when the girl asked her question. He looked like he was going to tell her to shove off, then walked back towards her.

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." He grabbed her hand, looking before him, but he wasn't. Like he was looking at a far away place, a place that we could never see. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." The Doctor dropped her hand at this point, blinking back to present day and looked at her. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home. " With that he walked off, then I noticed in his hand a plastic arm. What the hell was he going to do with that? Where the hell did he get it? We hurried forward, the girl, Rose, watched us run after the Doctor, a confused look on her face then reconigation as she stared at me. I gave her a small snile. Rose just watched us for a moment, I knew that look on her face, she was thinking. I entered the TARDIS, glancing back at the blonde, who started to walk away.

"Who was that girl?" I shut the door, while Matt asked his question.

"Hm? Oh her? She's just a girl. Human, like you two." The Doctor placed the plastic arm on the console while attaching wires to it. I stared at it warily.

"I realize that, Anna ran into her last night outside of that building." Matt stated making the Doctor look up at him. He sighed.

"She was in the building, returning money or something to this Wilson person. She was being attacked by the dummies, cornered her so...I helped her. I couldn't save Wilson though. They had gotten to him before we arrived, and let me tell you, it's not a pretty sight." He leaned against the console crossing his arms against her chest. "So I got her out before I blew up the place. Anyways, it doesn't matter who she is! It's not like we're going to see her again!" Again with the mood swings. I sighed as we watched the Doctor. Who was this madman in a box? Who was that blonde? This Rose Tyler. I got a sinking feeling. But I pushed the girl and my feelings out of my mind, it's like he said. We were never going to see her again.

_Oh how very wrong we were._


	6. Brilliant Rose Tyler

**A/N: Oh god, I'm so sorry that this took longer than it should have. It's been crrraaazy. I'm back in school, and working full time. So bare with me while I set a schedule for myself and get into the swing of things so I can update on a regular basis. I promise! Real life suuuucks. Don't ever do it. Anyways, here's chapter five! Hope you enjoy! :3**

**Anything you recognize belongs to BBC Doctor Who, to their writers and creators.**

**Chapter Five - The Brilliant Rose Tyler**

_Oh how very wrong we were._

_It would turn out that Rose Tyler, would play a bigger part of our lives than we assume. The Doctor would never forget Rose Tyler, and I would never forget her either. She was, without a doubt, an amazing woman. Still is. She's brilliant. This girl - no - woman was definitely a big part of our lives. She easily became our best friend, without a doubt_.

As the TARDIS disappeared, I leaned against the railing, watching the Doctor silently, Matt had moved closer to inspect the plastic arm. He looked interested and wanted to ask questions but remained silent. I could see it in his face, but the boy didn't say a word, which surprised me. I don't blame him, the mood swings of the Doctor, was well...unnerving sometimes. Especially since you didn't know what mood he's going to be in. I continued to watch him attach the wires, then move around the console, muttering to himself. I, however, couldn't stand the silence.

"What are you doing with that plastic hand?" I asked, giving it a disgusted look, which got a grin from both men.

"I'm trying to find the signal to find the real source. So we don't have a big disaster on our hands" The Doctor smiled, before pressing buttons, turning to look at the screen. I continued to watch the hand and raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to manage that when it's melting?" I asked, my arms crossed over my chest. Glancing over, the Doctor swore, before jumping around the place once more. The room jerked hard, sending me across the room into the console, as Matt fell to the floor with a groan. I grumbled, as that hum seemed apologetic. Again with that hum. I was going to have to ask about it later. With another thud, I stood up, rubbing my stomach, god that _hurt._ That was something I was not going to get used too.

"No, no, no, no...dammit. I lost the signal." The Doctor grumbled running for the door, looking outside than ran back in. "Why did we come here?" He asked the console, while Matt and I just glanced at each other. Great, we're on a wild goose chase. I sighed.

"Where are we?" Matt asked, standing up, walking towards the door.

"By the smell of it, the back alley of a restaurant." The Doctor stated, staring at his screen intensely. "The TARDIS locked onto the small amount of signal and landed here. Which makes absolutely no sense. There's nothing here!" He exclaimed, sighing grumpy.

"Smells good." Matt said from the door, moving over to him I glanced outside. We were at the back of the restaurant, a building with deep red brick with a single metal door imbedded. Must be the way into the kitchen. There was a wooden gate that was padlocked to our right and a dumpster to the left, black garbage bags in and around it. The smell was delicious though, I had to admit, once you got past the garbage smell of course, you noticed the food smell. Which in turn made my stomach grumble, quite loudly. Glancing at me with a smirk, Matt looked back at the Doctor.

"Um, Doctor do you think if it would be alright if we went inside to get some food. Anna hasn't eaten since yesterday." Matt asked, which he got a grunt and a nod from the Doctor, who didn't look up. He seemed confused at whatever his screen said, I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. We won't be long, we'll just get take out."

We decided it was best if we walked around to the front door. The last thing we needed to do was go through the kitchen, we didn't work there and people would notice. I had a hand on my stomach as the growling continued, the food was just smelled so _good._ Matt just laughed, grabbing my hand as we headed inside. It was a nice place, a quiet place. There wasn't a lot of people, which was nice, no loud noises. Then it dawned on me, how were we going to pay for our food? I glanced at Matt, then back at the restaurant, grabbing Matt close to me.

"How are we going to pay for this?" I whispered, glancing around. Matt blinked staring down at me.

"I do have some cash on me, don't worry. I always carry some cash." He smiled at the my confused look. "I hadn't empty my pockets when we got home. I was about too then we got here." He added, which I nodded slowly. Sure. We'll go with that. We smiled at the waitress who gave us menus, mentioning that we just wanted to take out. Glancing down at the menu I couldn't decide, everything looked so _good. _Honestly it did, as I was staring at the menu, I noticed Matt shift suddenly beside me. I turned to look only seeing a confused look on his face. He was staring past me into the restaurant beyond. What the hell was he staring at? Turning to look, I glanced at the few people who were sitting there. Nothing out of the ordinary. I looked back at Matt, with my eyebrow raised, and he just nodded his head his eyes staring at something, or should I say someone. My eyes followed his gaze, landing on a pretty blonde, and a dark-skinned man, well more like plastic man. From here I could even tell he wasn't _human._ How couldn't she? She was talking absentminded as he was just staring at her all creepy like, and smiling. Oh that smile would give me nightmares I swear. I wiped around, my eyes wide, staring at Matt for a moment. We ran back to the TARDIS.

"We have a problem." I yelled as I ran up the ramp, the Doctor poked his head out from behind the screen, his looked confused.

"What problem?" He asked looking at us, raising his eyebrow as both Matt and I were panting.

"That blonde girl, Rose? I think that's her name. She's in the diner...with a plastic...something...it looks like an actual man but he's just creepy as all hell." I said pointing out the TARDIS towards the restaurant, the Doctor looked even more confused.

"The signal! The one you couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It's coming from a plastic replica of a man sitting with that Rose blonde woman you were speaking with earlier!" Matt snapped, turning to face the Doctor than back out the doors. I looked over at the Doctor, I watched as the realization dawned on him. God, he was thick. His mouth opened into an 'o', before he dashed for the door.

"You two stay here, please. This time don't follow." He said, pointing a finger at each of us. I raised my hands and nodded. No way in hell was I going to get involved this time. Matt just nodded and the Doctor took off. I leaned against the console, my arms across my chest as I crossed my leg over the other, staring at the door. Matt glanced at me then to the door, we wondered how long it would be before the two of them came crashing through the doors. Wasn't long as all. I was going to ask Matt about the humming that was in the back of my head. It seemed, amused and excited about something. Before I could, we heard commotion and yelling, the Doctor opened the TARDIS door, with a plastic head under his arm. Bloody hell. What was it with him collecting plastic limbs. I scowled at it. The Hum chuckled.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" A female voice shouted from outside the doors, I moved from where I was to stand by Matt, who was smirking. That would be Rose. The Doctor was placing the plastic head on the console once more. Before turning to glance out the door, glancing at us with a smirk, then decided to turn back to the head. She ran into the TARDIS, stopped halfway up the ramp, then back out. I saw in my mind's eye Rose running around the small blue box, we heard the ratting of the gate, the banging of the metal door and the desperate groan from the woman. Giving up on the gate, the blonde ran back into the TARDIS.

"It's going to follow us!" She stopped, her mouth opened wide.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." The Doctor stated, before smirking at Matt and I. "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." I raised an eyebrow, before pointing at the very shocked Rose Tyler, who was staring with her mouth wide open. "Right." Turning he took the same place I did, and looked at Rose. "Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes"

"It's Alien." Rose stated calmly, which kinda shocked me.

"Yeah"

"Are you alien?" She eyed him for a moment.

"Yes" The Doctor paused. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Glancing over at us, I could see the question there. Are we alien as well. Matt and I shook our heads.

"We're not alien, I'm Matt Riley by the way, and this is Adrianna McDonald. Humans from planet earth. Canadian's to be exact." He smiled. Rose just nodded.

"Rose Tyler." Rose said quietly.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space" The Doctor added as Rose glanced at the three of us. She took a deep breath before she started sobbing covering her face with her hands. "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." He added staring at the girl. There was this look on his face, one I couldn't place. The Hum seemed to approve of this situation, I raised an eyebrow. Where the hell is that hum coming from. I glanced at Matt who looked at the scene in mild amusement.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" She asked. Confusion written over our faces for a moment, before my eyes snapped over to the plastic head. I then realized who she was talking about. Oh boy. Boyfriend? Friend maybe? I turned to look at Matt who wore the same 'oh shit' expression. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before, he too, glanced at the head.

"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor stated. God he could be so thick.

"Doctor..." I moaned, placing my face in my hand. That wasn't something you weren't suppose to say. The girl looked murderous.

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Melt? Turning to look Matt and I once again groaned, there the plastic head was melting over the console, exactly where the plastic arm was.

"Melt?" Turning around the Doctor shouted, dancing around the console, the TARDIS jerking as she took off. Matt and I leaned against the console, slowly getting used to this travel thing, as Rose yelped gripping onto it with dear life.

"What're you doing?" Both Rose and I shouted at the Doctor, as Matt just laughed beside me.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The TARDIS jerked once more before the Doctor threw up a lever, and dashed for the door, Matt and I in hot pursuit.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." The blonde looked scared for a moment, Matt turned around and smiled.

"Of course we can, trust me. You'll get used to it." Without another word, the three of us ran out the opened doors. I stopped beside Matt, who had moved to look across the bridge we were now standing on. I noticed at once what he was looking at and smiled.

"The London Eye, wow, never thought I'd see it." I muttered, wrapping my arms around myself staring at it. Matt laughed.

"You and me both, I thought I would be stuck in Canada my whole life. Travelling with the Doctor, it's opened your eyes hasn't it? It's fun, and there's a whole _world_ out there we can explore." He smiled down at me, which I returned nodding.

"Yeah, speaking of the Doctor." We turned around watching Rose and the Doctor in a heated argument. Before the blonde calmed down, staring at the alien with a questionable look.

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Matt and I leaned against the bridge, smirking.

"Lots of planets have a north!" The Doctor exclaimed, leaning against the old wooden box. We watched the two of them in silence. It was much more amusing.

"What's a police public call box?" That was Rose's next question, one that I was actually interested in hearing. Moving closer the two of us stared at the box.

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise." The Doctor smiled at the three of us, before turning to look around once more. Well that didn't exactly answer the question completely.

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose spoke up.

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" Rose and I exchanged a glance. Right. Made kinda sense but at the same time it really didn't.

"So it wants the planet for its self, but wipe out the human race." Matt spoke up from behind the TARDIS, poking his head around.

"Exactly. Brilliant Matthew!" The Doctor smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Anti-plastic." Holding up a thin tube of blue liquid, the Doctor shook it, once more a huge grin upon his face.

"Anti-plastic." Once more Rose and I stated, raising our eyebrows in disbelief. Matt reappeared from behind the TARDIS, staring at the tube.

"Um...? Does it do exactly what I think it does?" Matt asked, staring at the tube.

"That it does my boy. Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The Doctor muttered to himself, before turning to walk off. The three of us glancing at each other before following.

"Hold on. Hide what?" I asked.

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor said stopping, staring across the River, the London Eye behind him, Matt and I stood and glanced at the Eye, a smirk on both our faces. We knew. Oh did we know.

"What's it look like?" Rose asked, catching on just as quickly, staring at the London Eye.

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What?" He looked between Matt, Rose and I. Matt and I wearing an amused smile, while Rose just stared behind the man. "What?" He asked again, glancing behind him. "What? What is it?" Oh god he could be so think. Mind you, this was fun. It was nice to tease the poor man, even though he was getting slightly frustrated. He glanced at Matt who laughed, then me who just shook my head smiling. Then to Rose who was just nodded in that direction. "What?" He once again turned, looked, looked back at us, before realization dawned on his face. A smile broke out as he looked back at the Eye. "Oh. Fantastic! Come on then!" He jumped from where he stood, grabbed Rose's hand and took off. Matt grabbing mine followed.

We found Nestene Consciousness in a manhole under the Westminster Bridge, thanks to the clever and ever watchful Rose. I'm not going to lie when we came face to face to the creature, I cringed. It looked like a big orange glob that just shouldn't be there. Some how it was talking with the Doctor. I thought the situation was going pretty well, we had found Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, who was well cowering like a little dog. That didn't exactly impress me, nor did Matt find it amusing, he would tell me later of course. The Doctor seemed to have everything under control, that was until those creepy dummies appeared, grabbed the alien, and Consciousness accused the Doctor of coming to attack it. Which was ridiculous since that thing invaded our planet. Then it got worse. The Doctor yelled for us to go, which I was more than willing, Rose grabbed Mickey, trying to make it out. The Consciousness had started its transmission, all hell was breaking lose all over the place. The dummies were trying to push the Doctor into it and the stairs fell apart. I thought we were trapped. I was amazed by how calm I was though, same with Matt, we were panicking you could see it in our eyes, but did we yell and scream like the idiot Mickey. No.

It was then, through all the chaos, and yelling, the brilliant amazing Rose Tyler saved the Day. I held onto Mickey, when she passed him off to me, moving past us. Matt yelled for her but she just smiled at him before continuing to a chain that was attached to the wall. "Just leave him, there's nothing we can do!" Oh I wanted to hit Mickey honestly. I went to yell at him, when I heard the unmistakable yelp of Rose, turned to only watch in amazement Rose swinging, knocked over the dummies, the anti-plastic and saved the Doctor. Yelling out in surprise and happiness, we dragged the crying Mickey towards the TARDIS, boarded and took off. The four of us laughed, I laughed cause we made it out alive, Matt laughed because of the thrill, the Doctor was laughing because he was still alive and Rose was laughing to hide her own panic. The TARDIS landed and the doors swung open, which Mickey took off right away, cowering behind a pallet. Raising an eyebrow I glanced at Rose who just shrugged. The Hum once more seemed to chuckle with amusement. We all filed out of the TARDIS the Doctor leaning against the door, Matt and I standing in front of him.

"A fat lot of good you all were." Rose laughed, walking over to Mickey who was cowering. Matt and I laughed.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor smiled. I shook my head.

"That was _not_ easy." I stated, getting a laugh from the other three.

"You were useless in there. All three of you. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose laughed, Mickey clinging to her legs now as she was close enough to him. I stared at the man, wondering how this girl was with him.

"Yes, I would. We all would be. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know..." He glanced down at Matt and I, I could see the question and broke into a smile nodding. "You could come with me...well I guess us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." He smiled

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey spoke clinging ever tighter to Rose. I sighed. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"He's not invited." The Doctor glared at the black man, before turning a smile to Rose. "What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere." He moved from the door, as Matt and I both went to go inside, I smiled back at Rose who looked torn, she wanted to come, you could see it plastered all over her face, but something was holding the girl back from coming. Could it be Mickey? Or something else? Matt waved to the blonde, who nodded staring at us sadly, both of us entering the TARDIS waiting. We didn't hear her answer but was shocked when we heard the Doctor's reply.

"Okay. See you around." The Doctor turned around, shutting the TARDIS door walking to the console, switching it on. Glancing at Matt, I looked at the Doctor.

"She's not coming?" Matt asked, as the whirring sound echoed through the room. The Doctor shook his head.

"That's okay though! I have you two do I not?" The Doctor laughed, dancing around, but I could see it. He wanted Rose to come along too. She was brilliant, and amazing. That blonde girl from the estates saved our lives.

"Go on, invite her again." I said, a smile on my face. The Doctor glanced at me. Matt looked at me, smiling. "She did save our lives." I stated while smiling at the Doctor. The Hum seemed to encouraging this, seemed happy that I was pushing. I really needed to ask the Doctor about that. "Plus I think it would be nice to have another female along. I don't like being outnumbered." They laughed.

"How? She wants to be with Mickey the Idiot. Who is _not_ allowed to come. Plus, I don't usually ask twice!" The Doctor growled sobering up.

"What else does the TARDIS do? Other than visit space. There must be something else you can offer her." Matt and I blinked as the Doctor smiled brightened suddenly, laughing. He threw a few switches up, sending the TARDIS in reverse, the whirring sound getting louder around us. We laughed.

"You two are brilliant! Time! The one thing every human wants to do is Time Travel! I'll be right back and then the real adventures will begin!" He twirled smiling at us before racing towards the door. The Hum seemed satisfied, then went suddenly sad. Confused, I glanced around, before turning to follow the Doctor. I blinked.

I stopped, stumbling ever so slightly, my eyes growing wide. There was no pain, no bright white light. The Hum was gone. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Blinking I looked around me, my heart sinking in my chest. The TARDIS had disappeared, the wonderful madman was gone, and the blonde brilliant english girl wasn't there. It was all replaced with-

"Our apartment..." Matt stated, shock coming from him in waves as he stood beside me. We were home. We were standing in the middle of our livingroom. I blinked.

_What the hell?_


	7. We waited a year

**A/N: I'm going to try to stick too a regular schedule and hopefully that will make my life easier haha. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than most, but I do hope you enjoy it none the less. :3**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who and it's creators and writers**

**Chapter Six - We Waited a Year.**

_What the hell?_

I stared at Matt who looked just as lost and confused as I was. We were standing on the TARDIS, honestly we were. Not a mere second ago. The Doctor was going to ask Rose Tyler to join us on the space ship and we were going to go where ever and when ever. But. _But_ _we were home_. I felt like crying, honestly I did. This sudden urge just to scream out and cry. I wanted nothing more to do but cry. I felt like a huge part of me was missing, like someone ripped a part of my heart out of my chest and just left me to die. I could feel the tears in my eyes, and I didn't understand. Turning to Matt, he looked at me with wide eyes, before taking a slow step forward. How could this be? Where was the Doctor? Rose? The TARDIS?

"Matt..." I choked, placing my hand over my mouth, staring at him. He turned to me, shock covered his features as his eyes worried about me. We were home, this was real. I didn't understand why I was so upset, I felt my cheek as silent tears had run down them. I stared at Matt with confusion, who wrapped me in a hug. "I don't understand...why are we back home?" I mumbled. There's no way I was going to cry. _Hell no _

"I don't know Anna, but...the Doctor might come back for us once he notices we're missing." He said giving me a squeeze before stepping away. I nodded but I wasn't hopeful. The Doctor didn't know _where_ exactly we lived. He knew Canada, but where? I don't think he even paid much attention to our names either, or our last names. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down, trying really hard not to start sobbing. Matt stared at me in concerned, I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm so upset honestly. We just met that crazy...amazing...madman." I sighed. Matt nodded. Well might as well see what was going on. I finally decided to take a look around our apartment and noticed my stuff scattered across the floor - must have happened when I fell. My phone was blinking, which I grabbed. There was_ a lot_ of missed calls and text messages, Matt found the answering machine and played it. I could hear the mechanic voice, telling us that there was ten unheard messages. A bunch from our friends, one from his boss and another from mine. Glancing at each other, I raised an eyebrow. How long were we gone? It looked like we haven't left at all honestly, it was dark outside like when we came home. Looking down at my phone I groaned. A week. We were gone for a week. Matt turned and looked at me. It sure didn't feel like a week. I swear we were gone for maybe two to three days. But a _week?_

"A week. We've been gone for a week." I glanced at him, his eyes wide and we both sighed. God, what were we going to do now with our lives? I've seen, and learned so much this past week, that going back to this _ordinary_ life was just going to be so _boring._ Grabbing our things, we made the proper phone calls, telling everyone that we got suddenly ill, we were sorry for not calling, our bosses understood, since we were workaholics and it was about time we got sick from being so busy. It was about midnight when Matt and I sat down on our couch, after all the phone calls, and excuses we just needed silence. My mind racing, going back to this past week. Once more questions ran through my mind. What were we going to do? We didn't speak, I noticed the lost look in Matt's face and knew he was thinking the same way. Silently we went to bed.

I ran out about a week after we arrived home and bought this book. I liked it because the shade of blue reminded me of the TARDIS, I also loved the little black design on the front. I just needed something to write in, to convince myself that everything that had happened was _real, _that it wasn't just a strange dream we had in an odd week-long coma. Matt and I lost interest with a lot of things we used to it. At the beginning, I barely touched my game systems or computer, maybe to check to see if I could find anything on the Doctor and e-mails but that was about it. Quietly we were hoping, hoping to hear the familiar noise of the TARDIS, I wanted to feel the familiar hum in the back of my mind once again. The days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and the Doctor didn't come for us.

I used to dream of adventures we would have had with the Doctor and Rose. I used to imagine far off planets with Aliens, and just learning new things. Matt and I would sit at a park and just watch people wonder by, wondering to ourselves who was Alien and who was Human. We made a game out of it actually. It passed the time, and helped with the emptiness we were feeling. I still hadn't mentioned that hum I used to feel to Matt, I should have but I couldn't bring myself too. Matt confided in me about missing the Doctor, missing the excitement and that he felt, feeling the same way as me. Like there was a piece of us missing. We had no way back to the Doctor, and the Doctor wasn't coming for us. Why would he? He didn't really care for us at the beginning anyways.

My dreams slowly went away, my hopes slowly died down. We were slowly realizing that it wasn't going to happen again. Anytime I felt a headache now, it was just that. A headache. A dull sensation in the back of my head. I didn't get my hopes up, or excited anymore. We slowly got back into our old routine of working, hanging with friends, and spending time at our home. The Doctor was always on our minds, but it was more of 'what is he doing?', just wondering if he was safe and okay. I thought of Rose, wondering if she was having fun, enjoying her life with him. We weren't resentful towards the blonde girl and the strange madman. All the Doctor knew of us was that we human, and Canadian. He had our first names and maybe our last names but didn't mean he could find us. If anything we were glad the Doctor had someone to travel with. It took six months, but we were okay. The emptiness I was feeling was slowly getting easier to ignore. Six months and no Doctor. We continued to live on.

* * *

It's been almost a year, a whole year since we had our adventure. Once in a while I will open this book and re-read what I've written and smile. I would remember the Doctor fondly, as well as Rose. Even if we just met her. She was brilliant. I would remind myself by reading my book that the universe was bigger than our own little solar system. Matt and I would speak about it, but it was far and few in between. It's not that we didn't like the Doctor anymore, no that wasn't it. We just realized that we did have a life and we needed to live not just sit in our apartment hoping that any little sound was our madman in the big blue box. I would find myself sometimes of late sitting out on our balcony staring at the stars when I couldn't sleep. I would imagine different planets. Matt seemed to have found someone of late, a nice man, John I believe his name is. Matt had something more in his life now. I was happy for him.

I couldn't believe that it's been almost a year, it seemed like a lot longer than that. Years, but it was just a year. That last month I should have known what was coming. Looking back at it now, I should have seen the signs, should have noticed what was happening. I was getting headaches more often than not in the past month, nothing like the first time, but enough that it was annoying. Most nights I would be bed ridden, and Matt would worry. He thought something was seriously wrong with me. John and Matt took me to the doctor's more than once, and the doctor's were just as confused as me. I also noticed little things within the night sky, stars seem to be shining brighter than normal. Even in the night-light of the city, I could almost see them clearly. Like there was no light coming from the city. I had asked Matt about it one night and he shook his head. He was getting concerned, and quite frankly so was I.

Once in a while, I swear to you I thought I felt that familiar hum in the back of my mind. The first time I was at work, that doctor's office I mentioned earlier, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I felt it, I swear I did and it was almost saying _'Be patient. It's almost time.'_ It's almost time? Time for what? Whatever the hell that meant. I had broken my favourite coffee cup, when I felt it, it slipped out of my hand as I stood in shock. I honestly thought I was losing it. I knew I missed the exciting life of the Doctor, but _come on_. I wasn't doing it purposely! The second time was when I was with Matt and in our apartment. We were talking and I would stop in mid sentence and there it would be. The hum, humming with amusement and I thought it heard it say 'S_oon'._ Well not actually _say_ anything but that's the feeling I would get. I jumped and spun around looking for where ever the hell it was coming from. I finally had to tell Matt about it. _That_ was a conversation. But he believed me. That's all that mattered.

I guess over the past year Matt and I secretly hoped that we would be whisked away from our boring lives. I made sure I carried this journal where ever I went, I had tucked extra money in my purse, I made sure I had my phone on me at all times. Matt did the same thing. Sure after a year, we figured we were never going to see the Doctor but we couldn't stop it. Old habits die hard I guess? The past month I thought I was losing my mind, I honestly thought Matt was going to lock me up. Hearing 'hums' that weren't there, seeing things that I shouldn't be able to see, and the headaches. They were everyday now. The doctor's still didn't know what to do with me, but give me painkillers. I wanted it to stop, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon apparently.

It happened just as suddenly as the last time. We weren't expecting it, Matt or I and this time we weren't even anywhere near each other. It was a good day for me. The headache I had been just a dull throb, I was getting ready to head to out to meet Matt and John at a nice restaurant that night. I finished placing on my nice black heeled boots, and glanced at our hallway mirror. I thought I looked nice, I curled my hair that evening, wore a small amount of make-up, wearing a dark blue dress shirt, with black dress pants, wearing my new heeled boots. I shouldered my purse, heading for the door and stopped. My headache went from a dull throb, to full out excoriating pain. Placing my hand on my forehead I cursed at my mental health, and shut my eyes. There was no white light this time, there was actually nothing, but when I opened my eyes I stumbled.

For a moment I was blinded, the sun was bright so I closed my eyes once more. Wait a minute. Sun? _Sunlight?! _Opening them, I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust and stared wide-eyed around my surroundings. I was also standing outside, when the _hell_ did I get outside. I spun on the spot looking around, it appeared I was in a back alley, a few dumpsters, I was behind a bunch of small buildings with a big white apartment building looming before me. I didn't hear my purse fall from my shoulder as I continued to spin. Where was I? I didn't recognize this place at _all._ I heard a commotion near one of the dumpsters and heard a groan, turning I looked over. A man scrambled out of the garbage and blinked as well. We stared at each other.

"What happened?!" I shouted as Matt scrambled quickly out of the garbage and ran towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't know, John's going to be pissed though. He was coming to get me from work." I glanced at his attire. Work he said? He didn't seem to be dressed like he was coming from work. He wore a nice black button up shirt, with dark blue jeans and his new dress shoes. Raising an eyebrow, I pointed my finger over his body pointing at his clothes. "I brought cloths with me to change when I got there." He said turning around.

"I don't understand, where are we? I've never seen this place." I motioned to around us, tripping slightly over my forgotten bag.

"Anna, how's your head?" Matt suddenly asked, glancing at him I stopped. My...my headache was gone. There was no dull pain, no nothing. It was _gone._

"My head is fine..." I whispered.

"Anna, do you think...?" I knew the rest of the question and we stared at each other. Could we hope? I swallowed wanting to bury the hope that was rising in me. I wouldn't be able to handle it turned out to be nothing but a freak accident. As of right on cue a sudden wind picked up and the familiar whirring noise that we so desperately wanted to hear for the past year rang through the alley. Staring at each other smiles broke onto our faces. We spun and watched as a blue police box began to appear. I could feel the excitement coming from Matt and knew I was feeling the same way. We just stared at the one thing we wanted to see for a whole year. The doors swung open.

"How long have I been gone?" A familiar blonde stepped out first, not noticing us. Next a tall, big eared man stepped out.

"About twelve hours." He stated, Matt and I glanced at each other. It's been a _year._

"Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." Rose said a smile breaking out across her face, before turning to walk towards the big building.

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS, his arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear" Rose laughed before taking off in a full-out run. The Doctor smiled, before looking at the TARDIS and then area around him. Matt and I were glued to the spot, torn about what to do. I wanted to run and throw my arms around the Doctor, and just tell him he's an ass for not coming to get us. I wanted to run into the TARDIS to find my room and just make sure everything was there _real. _I didn't realize I was staring at the box, or the madman, I didn't even realize he was _staring back_ with the same shocked expression we had on our faces.

"Matthew? Adrianna?" His voice called, breaking us out of the shock we were feeling. His smile widened as he saw us, as I felt a smile on my face. I ran towards him, and did exactly what I wanted to do. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He stiffened slightly before I felt his arms wrapped around me, he laughed.

"Doctor." Matt said from behind us, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mark." The Doctor replied, I pulled away before hitting him gently on the arm.

"Matt!" I said laughing, the Doctor and Matt joined me.

"Where did you two go? I went to go get Rose, turned around and you were gone!" The Doctor said, once again leaning against the TARDIS, his arms across his chest. Matt handed me my purse, as the two of us glanced at each other.

"We don't know, we blinked and we were suddenly home." Matt stated looking at the Doctor, who raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't have to wait long did ya? It's been twelve hours. Rose and I had decided after she visits with her mum we were going to find you two. She was quite disappointed when you both weren't there." He smiled broadly, then noticed the worried look Matt and I both shared. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"Doctor, it's been more than twelve hours." I said, shouldering my purse glancing at the alley. Something caught my eye. Walking towards it, there was a piece of paper stapled to a wooden pull, I gulped when I took a closer look at it.

"No, it can't have. It's been twelve hours. My driving skills are exceptional." I heard the Doctor say, as Matt snorted.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but we waited longer than twelve hours, and here's the proof." I walked back over, having ripped the paper from the pole and handed it to the Doctor, who read it, then stared at us. "We waited a long time. It's been a year Doctor." Without a word he took off in the direction that Rose went, glancing at each other we followed.

The paper was tossed aside, the one that proved we waited a year. Sadly it was a missing person's poster, of a blonde hair, hazel eyes, 19 years of age girl. Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler was missing for a year.

_This wasn't going to end well._


	8. Phone Calls and Crashing Things

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the late update. My wisdom teeth are coming in, so I'm having a hell of time. Plus work is a gongshow. So finally here it is! Again I'm sorry for the wait. Please forgive me. Well here's chapter seven! Thank you for your patience and enjoy!**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who **

**Chapter Seven – Phone Calls and Crashing Things**

_This wasn't going to end well._

We took off after the Doctor, through a set of doors and up a couple of flights of stairs. I should probably mention that running in heels wasn't the smartest idea I've had, but how was I suppose to know we'd show up here? I was more worried about falling and breaking my neck than actually paying attention to where I was going. Which, proved just as dangerous, as I almost collided into Matt and the Doctor. The Doctor was busy with what I assumed as a locked door. He threw open the door a moment later and the three of us stumbled inside, rushing forward. We had to tell Rose, had to give her the heads up before anything _bad_ happened. Of course, we spooked the hugging women, who turned to face us. _Great. _Rose glanced at the Doctor, narrowing her eyes slightly, then glanced at Matt and I, a small smile playing on her lips. I wanted to return the small smile, but I was trying to catch my breath. The other blonde woman, looked shocked for about a minute before her eyes narrowed, glaring at the three of us.

"Rose! You weren't gone for twelve hours!" I gasped, leaning against the wall for support.

"More like a year." Matt mumbled, loud enough for Rose to hear him, he was leaning against the other wall. Rose glanced at the two of us before glancing at the Doctor, her eyebrow raised.

"Sorry!" The Doctor stated, a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes. I should slap him. We learned that the other woman was Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother. A spite fire of a woman, who I was afraid of truthfully at the start. She wasn't even my mother and I thought I was getting in trouble. Jackie went off in a tyrant, yelling at Rose trying to figure out where she was. The four of us tried to explain to Jackie that it wasn't what she thought, that we were infact travelling, but Jackie wouldn't have it. Matt and I would glance at each other, our minds trying to think of something to say about why we were there. If Jackie had noticed, she didn't care. I didn't blame her, Rose was gone for a year. Why would she care about us? unfortunately, as much as we all tried Jackie finally called the cops. _Great._ By the time the officer arrived, I sat on one side of the small couch, with Matt sitting on the arm beside me, Rose across from us sitting in a single chair, a complete look of frustration on her face and the Doctor remained silent behind the blonde. He eyes dancing around the apartment not really looking at anyone other than to glance at the three of us. Jackie was pacing back and forth between the couch and chair, fuming.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling." Jackie fumed, glaring from one person to the other in her small flat. I felt myself shrink against her glare. The four of us shared a look, then I decided that looking anywhere but where the officer was, was best. We didn't want to grab attention to ourselves. Matt and I forgot our passports. _Yet again._

"That's what I was doing." Rose sighed, frustration covered her features. I didn't blame her, if I had Jackie for a mother, _oh god. _My mother and I weren't exactly the best of friends, but compared to Jackie, my mother was a saint.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another." Jackie yelled, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Glancing anywhere but her mother, Rose shook her head, not meeting her mother's glare. "I meant to phone. I really did. I just I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" The elder blonde, kneeled by her daughter, pleading with her. The fire was still there, you could see it, but I also saw a mother's worry and love shine through at the moment. I glanced at the Doctor, catching his eye, then nodded at the blonde before him, giving him a _do something_ look. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. I glared, he sighed.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion. As well at Matt and Anna over there." He nodded towards the two of us, and it seemed like everyone finally noticed the two of us sitting there. Rose smirked seeing the shocked faces Matt and I shared, before we both nodded.

"Yeah he employed us a few weeks before Rose there." Matt offered, using his 'work' voice as I call it. Calm and collected. If he was freaking out he didn't show it.

"That's right. It was actually our idea to invite Rose along with our troubles." I spoke up, using my own professional voice, smiling at Jackie, who just glared and the officer raised his eyebrow, suddenly became uneasy.

"When you say companions, is this a sexual relationship?" The officer finally spoke up, glancing at the four of us.

"No!" We all stood, all shouted and looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of being _together_ in that _way._ I shuddered, which got a look from the Doctor, I shook my head, rolling my eyes. The thought of being with the Doctor, let alone Matt was not something I wanted to think about. Don't get me wrong, both men are good looking and nice eye candy, but I've known Matt for years and the Doctor was well an alien.

"Clearly we're not needed anymore. So…Matt and I are going outside, to the roof. Too stuffy in here." I said, glancing at the officer who just nodded. What was he going to do? He couldn't do anything, this wasn't about us. As far as he knew our parents knew where we were. Riiight. Should call everyone back home. Rose looked at us, pleading with her eyes but I glanced at the officer and she understood. The Doctor just nodded but watched us carefully. Matt and I made our way to the front door. It was then Jackie spun around looking at the Doctor.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" We heard Jackie growl towards the alien, we smirked trying to get out as fast as we could but a part of me wanted to hear what would happen.

"I am a Doctor." He replied smugly. Glancing back, I saw the look on Jackie's face. I know it all too well.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" We heard her hand connect with the Doctor's face, and the two of us booked it out of there before anyone could hear us laughing. By the time we reached the roof, our sides hurt and tears were running down our face. Oh that was priceless.

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." The Doctor growled suddenly, turning to look at him, we doubled over once again in giggles, he was rubbing his face. You could see her hand mark against his skin and he was pouting. It was too much to handle. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Doctor, that…that was priceless." I laughed, while Matt sat on the edge of the roof sobering up. Both of our faces had huge grins as we looked at him.

"I'm nine hundred years old and I've never been slapped before. Why would she do that?" The Doctor seemed confused, walking over to us leaning against the edge glancing between Matt and I shrugged.

"Wait...your nine hundred years old?" I raised my eyebrow as I actually took in his appearance. There's no way. Jackie was right about maybe being at least in his late thirties. The Doctor looked at me, his own eyebrow raised staring back.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't look it." I stated calmly, Matt broke out laughing beside me. I smirked as the Doctor, once more rolled his eyes.

"Out of all this, that's what you chose to point out. My _age._ Adrianna, you are one odd human." He shook his head, leaning against the ledge. "I've been slapped, and your more interested in my age. Why would she slap me?" I laughed again, which got a look from the Doctor. He wasn't pleased with this.

"Well think about it Doctor, you kept Rose for a year. She thought for a whole year that her only child wasn't alive and suddenly she is. There was no note, no phone call, no nothing. How would you react if you lost someone like that." Matt said staring out at the city before us, before glancing at the Doctor who sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I'm positive I set the TARDIS for twelve hours." He mumbled.

"Sorry to disappoint mate, but we're proof that it's been a year." I said, my back against the city, my arms across my chest smiling slightly.

"Speaking of you two. Tell me what happened? You shouldn't have been able to disappear inside the TARDIS." The Doctor turned on the two of us suddenly, making me lean away as his eyes bore into ours, searching. Searching for something.

"I wish we could tell you. It wasn't like the first time. There was some warning, the pain. Oh god I'll never forget that pain." I said, shivering slightly.

"Well we watched you run for the door, we turned around to follow and the next thing we knew. We were back in our apartment." Matt said from beside me.

"Nothing else happened? Anything?" He seemed worried, was it worry? Or something else? Raising my eyebrow I was about to reply when the roof door opened. Turning to look Rose stood there, a smile plastered on her face, which Matt and I returned.

"Well, it's about time you two decided to show up." Rose smirked, "All the Doctor talked about was you two and your mystery." She laughed at Matt's and I's expression, which was quite shocked. I glanced at the Doctor who wouldn't met our eyes, Rose walked forward throwing her arms around me for a hug still laughing. I stood there slightly stunned but hugged back smiling myself. I barely knew this girl, yet it was good to see her again. Matt laughed behind me, as Rose broke free from me and went to hug him.

"Hey Blondie." He laughed hugging her back. "Good to see you again." The three of us laughed before turning to the Doctor who seemed to have a sour look on his face. It was odd, really it was. We spent a week with the Doctor, and not much time with Rose, but it felt _right_. It felt like _home. _It was the best way to explain it, I guess. I just felt complete with these two. I felt like this was where I was supposed to be. I didn't understand why, I barely knew the alien and this british girl. Yet, yet I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Oh what's the matter Doctor?" I asked, shouldering my purse once again, which had fallen when Rose hugged me. God I would love to place my bag inside the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at me about to say something when cut off by Rose once more, who was answering a question that Matt had asked.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me." Rose sigh, wrapping her arms around herself, before turning to smirk at the Doctor. "And I missed a year. Was it good?"

"Middling." The Doctor replied, I shook my head.

"As far as I know myself, nothing of extraordinary happened this past year. Besides Matt and his love life. But that's something we can discuss later." I shrugged, before laughing at Matt's not-to-impressed expression. He was glaring daggers at me, I could feel them even when I was looking. Rose shook her head smiling, before walking over to the Doctor nudging him with her shoulder.

"You're so useless." The three of us shared a look, smiling. I went to stand by Matt watching the alien and the blonde woman. He seemed...different somehow with her. I couldn't explain it. Softer? Maybe? When we first met him, he was cold. Very cold, and now even though for them it's only been a few hours, he seemed much _softer_, but that wasn't the word I was looking for though. I knew it wasn't. I'd figure it out later.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked, you could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Ah Rose don't stay! We just came back!" I rushed over grabbing her hands. "Come on! Stay! We'll figure something out with your mother. Promise." I pleaded with her, she looked at me, before looking at Matt.

"Yeah, it was kinda unfair, you know, to run off with the Doctor without us. Since we _were_ the ones who suggested for him to ask again." Matt laughed, watching me plea with Rose who just sighed, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though." Rose glanced at the Doctor, and then back at us. Which reminded me.

"Oh shit. Speaking of. We should call home, let them know...something is up." I turned to Matt, who pulled out his cell, staring down at it. We both sighed heavily before glancing at the Doctor and Rose.

"Go on you two. You don't want to end up in the same situation as me." Rose smirked, as I rolled my eyes. If only she knew. My family was pretty easy-going about me. I came and went as I pleased as a child, as long as I just let them know I'm alive they didn't care what I did. Well I should say my father doesn't. Mother, otherwise would throw a slight fit but that's about it. Matt on the other hand, his mother had a passed away a few years ago, and his father was too busy working and spending time with his new girlfriend to really pay attention to his son. It was more about our friends and bosses than anything.

"Well what should we tell them?" He glanced at me, as we walked away from the other two. He glanced beyond to the Doctor and Rose who were talking to each other. I smiled.

"Well, she's not coming with us." I heard him say.

"No chance."

"I don't do families."

"She slapped you!"

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother." The Doctor scowled which earned a laugh from the three of us. Shaking my head I signal to them that Matt and I were making a few phone calls. They nodded. We didn't go far, mind you we really couldn't, but I could feel the Doctor's eyes on the back of my neck. Glancing back, he looked like he was talking to Rose, yet watching us out of the corner of his eye. I looked at Matt who noticed it as well.

"He's just making sure we're not going to go off and disappear again." Matt answered my unasked question, quietly. I nodded, before turning to my cell. Oh god, this was going to be fun. I sighed. What the hell were we going to tell everyone?

"Matt, problem."

"Mmm"

"What exactly are we going to _say._" I looked at him, as he stared at his phone. His brow creased.

"I don't know Anna, but we have to figure something out. John is freaking out." Matt sighed, showing me his phone. I stared at the ten text messages and the thirteen missed calls. I raised an eyebrow. "He went to work, I wasn't there, but found my stuff. Do the math." I glanced at my phone, I had ten missed calls and six text messages. All from John.

"Well, better call him to let him know you're alive. And I'm alive. Sudden business trip?" I got a look. So that's a no. Random trip? No, why would we ditch John then? Matt would have mentioned something. Sudden death in the family? No. I don't have family here, nor does Matt. Everyone knew that. Sudden illness? No. Everyone would demand what hospital. Tell him we disappeared and reappeared across the world, now travelling with the an alien called the Doctor, who has space ship that travels in time and space. We met a local girl named Rose, human of course, and we're going to go through time and space. Don't know when we'll reappear once more, but we'll keep in touch. Oh yeah. That's going to go over _real _well.

"Have you two got things settled yet?" I heard the Doctor snap, who was watching us now. Rose smiling, shaking her head. I stuck my tongue out before turning back to my phone. Well might as well tell everyone back home some _half_ truths. I looked at Matt who seemed to come to the same conclusion as I. Half truths. Not exactly lying but not exactly telling the truth. They didn't really need to know about the alien, or the spaceship. Just that we suddenly decided to take a trip. Without John. Without notice. _Someone shoot me._

I started with my family. Called my parents and told them I decided to take a trip suddenly. They weren't exactly happy but they didn't stop me. Mom could tell there was something more that I wasn't telling her, but she didn't ask, so I didn't give it up. Dad made sure I had money, also mentioned putting more in my account. My Dad knew how busy I've been with work, he checked on Matt but other than that it went well. We didn't call our friends, but decided to texted them saying something like _'sudden trip, don't know when we'll be home, but we'll see you then'_. John was relieved to hear from us, but pissed when we told him where we were and the sudden need to leave. He didn't understand why Matt would just take off, but didn't press. He blamed himself, I could hear it in the poor man's voice. I glanced at Matt who looked tortured at the sound of John's voice. Matt promised himself that when we did return he'd make it up to John. Last was our bosses, we explained the sudden need to get away. By some miracle our bosses didn't mind. Said have fun, just ring them up when we returned. Odd. I wasn't about to question it. Things seemed to work out fine, our friends weren't happy but oh well.

"Every conversation with you just goes mental." We heard Rose laugh, as we walked back over. She smirked. "I am glad that you two came back it gives me someone I can talk to." We returned her smile. She continued; "I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word to my mother. Aliens and spaceships and things." She looked up at the sky, Matt and I stood on either side of her, all three sharing a smile, all three staring at the sky. She seemed upset at the idea of not telling her mother, but at the same time I couldn't blame her. If everyone back home knew the truth - both Matt and I would be locked up in padded white rooms.

"And we're the only three on earth who know." Matt said, we shared a look before breaking out into laughter once more. The Doctor stood behind us, arms crossed his chest with a smile, shaking his head.

"Yes, now don't go telling everyone you hear?" He pointed at the three of us, which we raised our hands in surrender laughing.

"Oh come now Doctor, we wouldn't dare." I smirked, which got a glare from the alien. Rose smiled at him with a bit of her tongue poking out. Matt and I glanced at each other and giggled. It was good to be here, it was good to see the two of them. I watched Rose, Matt and the Doctor strike a conversation between them, smiling to myself. These three, these three right here would mean more to me than I ever thought. They laughed, and carried on, I smiled with them, just enjoying their company. Rose started walking back towards the roof door, smiling.

"Come on Adrianna and Matthew. Mum was asking questions about you two, before I could escape, so we need think of a nice story for ya. Other than employment." She smiled, her tongue poking out of her teeth slightly. I groaned. Matt just laughed.

"This should be fun! Never thought we'd be doing this eh, Anna?" Rolling my eyes, I smiled walking towards the blondes, shaking my head.

"Well, hopefully this time around things will be a lot quieter. No shop dummies ready to attack us." I laughed, at the same time the Doctor bolted forward.

"Get down!" He grabbed Rose, pulling her down to the roof, as Matt grabbed me. I was confused for a moment, than I heard it. We all stared at the sky, a loud thundering noise broke the silence, as we watched something dipping below the clouds, a brown triangle shape spaceship. I stared wide-eyed and glanced at Matt, who too was, shocked. Glancing at each other, we looked at the other two and shared a the same _oh shit_ look. We slowly stood up as it flew over us, and watched it across the city. It seemed to miss a church, which I learned was St. Paul's, we heard the crash of Big Ben, and saw the black smoke coming from the river, which I also learned was the Thames. Matt and I glanced at each other and sighed. I heard Rose groan and throw up her hands.

"Oh that's just not fair." She mumbled. Before turning to look at us. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain to Mum what the Doctor is." She added quietly glancing at the Doctor who stared intently at the cloud of black smoke. The three of us stood side by side, glanced at the smoke, before looking at the Doctor. I could see the wheels turn in his head. He wanted to check it out, and quite frankly, so did I. I glanced at the other two beside me, and saw in their eyes the curiosity, and the excitement.

"Well, let's go." I said after a slight pause, the Doctor turned to me, shock written on his face, but it was gone within a second as he broke into a smile. Without a word, the four of us took off, letting the Doctor lead. I couldn't help but smile as I ran beside Rose, we both shared a look, there was worry there but we also thought of the excitement ahead. We saw a proper spaceship. A _real _spaceship. Not a big blue box that disappears and reappears. It seems aliens just crashed landed in the middle of London. We ran towards the crash site. That's where it was.

_A real proper spaceship._


	9. Questions and Confrontations

**A/N: Oh god, I can't wait to get these damn wisdom teeth removed. Anyways, here's chapter eight! Thanks for being so patient with me, I was super busy at work and I'm doing a billion things at once. As a treat, I made this chapter a little longer. So again thank-you for being so patient with me! :3**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eight - Questions and ****Confrontations**

_A real proper spaceship._

How exciting was that? A real spaceship, one that you would see in books and movies. My heart raced as I ran beside Rose, not just because of the physical activity but of the excitement. I felt the adrenaline running through my veins and I could feel a smile on my face. Oh god, I forgot how much I missed being with the Doctor. We ran from the roof down to the street, the Doctor was a head of us, Matt following close behind, as Rose and I ran beside each other. We bolted towards the street in hopes to get closer to the spaceship, but to much of our dismay, the army seem to have beaten us there. I almost ran into the Doctor was we watched the smoke in the distance, I stood in between the Doctor and Matt, as Rose stood on the Doctor's other side, all three humans breathing heavily. I glanced at the Doctor who seemed to have this look of pure confusion on his face, Rose noticed it too. Glancing at each other, we turned towards the commotion before us. The Army had decided to block of the roads to the river, which didn't exactly please many people, especially those in cars. Horns hooked all around us, as people cursed and flipped off everyone around.

"Well this certainly sucks." I stated, watching a group of locals try to push past a few armed men. The soldiers were holding their place, yelling for those to back up.

"Get back. Get back." I heard a soldier shout, I turned to look at Matt who had this thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you planning Matthew?" The Doctor and Rose turned to look at Matt who blinked and stared at us with an innocent face.

"Nothing." He said, a small smile playing on his lips, as I just rolled my eyes. I knew Matt better than anyone else, even his own family didn't know Matt as well as I did. He was planning something and I wanted to know what. He won't give up his plan, he's too stubborn for that, but for now, I'll just let it drop. I turn back towards the crowd that was getting bigger by the minute.

"Is there anyway of getting closer?" I asked, turning to glance at the Doctor, who by the way, was taller than me. He looked a head and shook his head.

"It's blocked off." He stated, as he stood a little taller, trying to peer over people's head.

"We're miles from the center. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down." Rose spoke up, turning to look around us. She was right, the cars on the street weren't moving, people crowding around. I didn't think we'd get closer, it was wishful thinking but blimey. A real spaceship. Everyone in London saw it, the human race can't turn a blind eye to this kind of thing anymore. I smiled in spite of myself.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this. This is fantastic!" The Doctor wore a huge smile and I laughed. He glanced down at me, as we both shared the same smile. He spoke the very thought I was thinking. It was a little weird but hey, he was right. We were here when a real spaceship, with real aliens crash land on earth. Not saying that the Doctor wasn't a proper alien, just he looked like a human man. These probably wouldn't look human at all.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Matt spoke from beside me, he was staring thoughtfully at the crowd, I raised my eyebrow than turned to the Doctor.

"Nope."

"Do you recognize the ship?" Rose asked next.

"Nope."

"Do you know why it crashed?" Matt asked again.

"Nope."

"Oh, I'm so glad we got you." I stated sarcastically, which earned a look from the Doctor, a smirk from Matt and a giggle from Rose. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me, before rolling them. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"I bet you are." He stated, before turning to the three of us, a smile on his face. "This is what I travel for. To see history happening right in front of us." He spread his arms wide spinning slightly. I looked around me, and had to agree. It was a good way to experience things, why read it? When you can go and watch it for yourself. I smiled to myself, glancing at the others.

"Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS." Rose said, I turned to her raising an eyebrow. That was a good idea, why not? Looking at the Doctor he seemed less enthused about this idea. He shook his head.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top." He said, once again his arms crossed, glancing at the three of us. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they are already freaking out about one." Matt mumbled, he seemed slightly disappointed. I didn't blame him, I want to see the spaceship and these aliens myself.

"Don't worry Matt, we'll find a way past." I nudged Matt gently with my shoulder and got a smile.

"I know." The Doctor and Matt glanced at each other, before quickly away. I stared between the two of them, I knew something was going on, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Even if it kills me. So help me god. Rose didn't seem to paying much attention to the two men, but looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice." She stated, which earned her three confused looks. Oh right. TARDIS. Talking about going to the site with the TARDIS. I smiled. Rose was right in a way.

"You'd be surprised. Emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The TARDIS stays where it is." The Doctor closed the matter, but I couldn't help getting this feeling that he was planning something. There again was a look between my best friend and the madman. What were they planning? I decided to keep a close look on those two.

"So history's happening and we're stuck here." Matt sighed beside me, wrapping his arms around himself. He had a look of longing to go and investigate, and I didn't blame him. I wanted to as well.

"Yes, we are." The Doctor sighed himself, sharing the same look as Matt. The urge to laugh was getting too much for me. I couldn't help but let a small giggle go. I got a look from both men and shrugged.

"You two look like you've lost your favourite toy." Rose smiled with me, as I got a glare from Matt and the Doctor. It was true! The four of us stood in silence for a moment, I watched my madman and my best friend, the two of them watching the crowd, as Rose looked thoughtfully for a moment.

"We could always do what everybody else does. We could watch it on TV." Rose spoke up, all three of us spun around to stare at her. Oh brilliant Rose, of course she would point out the obvious. The Doctor smiled widely.

"Let's get going! Back to the Tyler flat!" I groaned. Matt laughed beside me, he knew what I was groaning about. I was still wearing heels, and I had my bag with me still. Now we were going to run all the way back the way we came. Without a word we all took off once more. I had decided as we ran back I was going to take these bloody things off. My feet were starting to hurt from all the running, I just wanted to take these damn shoes off, and toss my bag somewhere without worrying about where it was. We reached Rose's flat in no time, bursting in like before but was welcomed with a full flat. There were people everywhere. Rose knew most of them, and was greeted happily. Introductions were made quickly, the Doctor and Matt rushed towards the small television in the corner and turned on the news. I smiled.

I sat on a chair, while Jackie sat on the arm of her small couch talking to another woman. Rose stood beside me by the kitchen, her eyes dancing from one person to the next, but her eyes always landed on the Doctor. I kept an eye on the two men myself, and just stayed quiet. Answering a question here and there when directed at me. I was more interested in what was going on the television but unfortunately I wasn't close enough to hear about what was going on. Matt and the Doctor once in a while would shoot the rest of the apartment dirty looks as the noise level would rise and fall. I was getting a slight headache from the noise, and Rose was nice enough to find a glass of water and Advil for me. I don't know how long we were there, but time seemed to move slowly for me. I guess it could be that I was tired. I didn't even realize Jackie was speaking to me until I got a nudge from Rose.

"Hm? What? Oh sorry Ms. Tyler. What was that?" I turned to the elder blonde, who just laughed.

"Jackie please girl. None of the Ms stuff." I raised an eyebrow but complied. "Now where did you say you were from?"

"Oh, Canada." I raised an eyebrow at Rose who didn't meet my eye. Right. We were suppose to come up with a back story for Matt and I. This was going to be fun, and quite interesting.

"Canada huh? Is that where you met that Doctor fellow?" Jackie asked, sending the Doctor's back a dirty look. I smirked.

"No, actually Matthew and I met him here in London." I asked, glancing at Matt who turned to look at me hearing his name. He gave me a look, before seeing Jackie asking questions, he smirked at me than turned back to the television. Jerk. He was leaving me to come up with all the fancy lies. Greeeat.

"Oh really? That seems a bit odd. Are you living here in London?" I turned to look back at Jackie and shook my head.

"No." Was all I said, I was getting very uncomfortable now, I didn't know what to say!

"Well, do your parents know where you are?" Jackie stated, a slight glare at her daughter. Blinking I glanced at Rose before answering.

"Yeah they do, well they do now. My parents don't really care where I am or who I'm with. Took them six months to figure out I had moved. Even after I told them I was." I glanced at Matt, yeah my parents cared about where I was, but poor Matt. His father was too preoccupied with getting laid, and his new bitch of a girlfriend to pay attention to his only son.

"Well at least you let them know. Rose just left me without a phone call or anything." Jackie sighed, before looking at her daughter, who was staring at the Doctor. "I don't think she's going to stay do you?" I shook my head, and the elder blonde sighed. Her face changed, slightly from happy and bright woman to a worried and scared mother. She looked at me, her eyes burning into mine, I felt my heart clench as she stared at me. "I just wish she would tell me more of the truth than travelling, like what is it that you do? Please, I need something. If she's going to continue to leave with you I need an answer!" Jackie looked heartbroken, I wanted to do everything in my power to comfort her. But even I didn't really _know_ what we were going to do. Matt and I were only with the Doctor a short time before Rose showed up. What I did know, it was dangerous. I couldn't let Jackie know that.

"It's honestly not my place to tell you Jackie, I'm not Rose. You need to trust us, and her. She is a full-grown girl." Jackie just stared at me, before glancing over at the two men by her television.

"How can I trust you when I don't even know you? Or him? How can I know that my only child is safe!" My heart clenched at her words, I wanted to throw my arms around her and tell her that we'll do everything we can to keep Rose safe. I was saved at that moment from answering as both the Doctor and Matt stood up, apparently they had enough of the noise. They made their exit out of the apartment, Rose and I shared a look before getting up and chasing them. What were those two up too?

"And where do you two think you're going?" Rose said, as we caught up with them in the hallway. I wrapped my arms around myself, staring at Matt with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't meet my gaze. He only did that when he knew he was going to do something I didn't like.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." The Doctor answered, I continued to stare at Matt.

"He's right. It's just too noisy and you know how I am around strangers." Matt still wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Riiight. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering." I said accusingly, my eyes jumping from Matt to the Doctor. Matt smirked at me, but it disappeared as Rose stepped towards the Doctor.

"Is that all really?" Rose asked, looking at the Doctor. She seemed, scared? worried? almost. I glanced at her curious about why she would be scared or worried. I looked from one to the other, and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope there's nothing else really. Like you two sneaking off to visit a certain alien crash site." I said, glancing at Matt who once again, wouldn't look at me. I sighed. I knew it. Rose looked more worried, but was more focused on the Doctor. See as much as Matt doesn't want to admit it he is pretty honest. He can't lie. Well, can't lie to me anyways. I narrowed my eyes at my friend, giving him a warning. Matt raised his hands and looked at me innocently. We had a silent argument for a moment, Matt trying to convince me that they weren't going to go anywhere _near_ the site. I didn't believe him, but sighed in defeat. I looked back at the Doctor who seemed slightly taken aback.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect." _A little too perfect._ He didn't voice it, but his face spoke volumes. Once more I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"So?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of me.

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day humanity officially comes into contact with an alien race." The Doctor broke out into a smile, looking between the three of us. "I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand." He continued to smile, his eyes bright, and his smile genuine. I couldn't help but smile back. He was right, the human race was certainly growing up. Matt shared my smile as we looked at each other, this was rather exciting. I turned to look at Rose and felt my smile disappear slowly. She seemed worried, looking out of the window.

"Are you not going to come and celebrate with us then? I mean, if this is really the first contact, then I can explain everything to Mum." Rose looked at the three of us, Matt and I nodded and smiled. We could do the same thing as well. Oh this was going to be fantastic. Well we could at least tell John, and I might let it drop to my father. My mother on the other hand, that was a mess I wasn't willing to touch with a ten foot pole. The Doctor sighed.

"You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He smiled slightly at the blonde, who didn't seem convince.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose finally voiced her worry, looking at the Doctor. Now it made sense why she didn't really want him to go. I smiled slightly and turned to look at Matt. We weren't worried about the Doctor leaving per say, just we didn't want to disappear again so soon. The Doctor looked at Rose smiling. He reached into his leather jacket.

"Tell you what." He pulled out a key on a string and handed it to Rose who took it looking at him questioningly. "TARDIS key. It's about time you had one." He smiled.

"Hey! What about Matt and I?" I smirked teasingly which got a look from the Doctor, he smirked back.

"Sorry Anna, Matt but your keys are going to have to wait. I only have the one." He said, but I could almost _hear_ his thought again. It was there in his eyes as he stared at me. _I need to figure out what's going on with you two. _It's not that he didn't want to give us a key, but when we reappear and disappear like the TARDIS how was he suppose to know if or when we'll be around. I didn't blame him honestly. I'd be thinking the same thing. "See you two later." The Doctor smiled at us before turning around and walking the other way. Matt looked at me briefly, smiled at Rose before turning around himself and after the alien. Rose sighed beside me, placing her key around her neck before turning to go back into her apartment. I watched the men disappear, trying to shake this uneasy feeling that came upon me, before following her.

Rose and I went back into her apartment, everyone was laughing and carrying on. It reminded me anytime my family got together, how loud they would get. I stood by the kitchen as Rose took the chair this time. Her Mum struck a conversation up with her, as well as anyone else in the small flat. I only knew Jackie, other than that I would smile and answer any question directed at me once more, wondering who was speaking to me. Rose and I fell into a silence as everyone else joked and shouted about the aliens, calling them Martians. I would roll my eyes and stare out of the window to the city beyond. I really wanted to go with the boys. I don't do well with crowds either, especially when it's people I don't know. I glanced at Rose who was staring for a time out of the window herself, trying to hide her worry. Before long Rose stood up and looked at me smiling, you wouldn't know if she was worried at all.

"Fancy a cuppa?" She asked, I raised my eye. A cuppa? What the hell was that? I just nodded, after the blonde into the small kitchen. She placed the kettle on, and sighed. "It's a little loud out there." She said after a moment, I giggled.

"Yeah, it is. But that's okay. Aliens just crashed into the Thames, and your Mom knows your still alive." I smiled at the girl who just smirked and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that it happened, but at the same time. I wouldn't change it for the world." Rose and I laughed as the kettle sang beside her. She grabbed two cups out of the cupboard, fixing our drinks. It turned out to be tea. I smiled. "Where are you from?" Rose finally asked me, staring at me over her cup, as I took a sip.

"Canada. Both Matt and I. Born and raised." I answered, glancing out the window. I could see our home in Canada with our friends, I smiled to myself.

"Oh that's cool." Rose took a sip. "How _did_ you get here?" Turning to look at Rose, I smiled a little, staring at the liquid in my mug.

"Truthfully, I don't know. It's like we teleported honestly. Right inside the TARDIS too. The first time anyways. This time we appeared just outside to where you two appeared yourselves." I said, glancing at her. I must sounded like a crazy person to her, but then I thought. Why would I? The TARDIS disappears here and reappears there. Then another thought struck me; what human does?

"You're human?" She asked quietly, the same thought had crossed her mind. I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure. I don't know Rose, it all seems so...unreal. I wish there was another way to explain it but there's not." I took another sip from my tea watching her reaction. She glanced out the window, a thoughtful look on her face. Turning to gaze at me she smiled.

"Well it's not the weirdest thing I've heard." We laughed. Oh that was a relief. She didn't look at me strangely, or judgmental but she was right. There have been weirder things. "Is it just you? Any siblings? Family members?" That was a slight shock, why was she interested in my family? I blinked, no one really asked me about my family and normally I didn't talk about them. Everyone knew I had parents, but other than that I kept my family well out of conversation. I stared at my tea thoughtfully. Well if I was going to travel with this blonde, might as well answer her questions. Let her know I'm not just some crazy person.

"I have a brother, a few years younger than me. We were best friends when we were kids, but now...not so much. I still love him though. I also have my Mom and Dad, aunts and uncles of course." I answered, there wasn't anything wrong with knowing more about each other. After all we met briefly and then I had disappeared. "What about you?" I asked. A sad look crossed Rose's face briefly before she smiled lightly.

"Just Mum and me. My Dad died when I was still a baby, and Mum hasn't really found anyone else. She raised me on her own. She's all I got. Well besides Mickey." I smiled at her. "What about Matt?"

"Matt's an only child. But I should let him tell you about himself instead of hearing it from me." I answered. Rose raised an eyebrow at me. "There's just somethings he might not want anyone but me to know, I just don't want to let something slip. That's all." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll ask him when him and the Doctor come back." I nodded, finishing off my tea, it was then we heard the front door open and shut with a rushed bang. I turn to look to see a dark skin man standing by the kitchen door, his eyes wide and staring at Rose, who looked completely uncomfortable. "I was going to come and see you." Roe said smiling sadly as Mickey. Was it Mickey? Or Rickey? The Idiot? I don't remember his name. He just stared at Rose, mixed emotions crossing his face. Anger, hurt and happiness.

"Someone owes Mickey an apology." A woman said from the other room, I turned to glance at everyone as they all stared at the man, Jackie and Rose. It was really quiet. It was Mickey.

"I'm sorry." Rose took a step towards to Mickey, who didn't know whether to believe that she was actually standing there.

"Not you." The woman looked pointedly at Jackie, who shrugged.

"Well, it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?" What? I looked from Mickey to Jackie to Rose, confused. As I continued to glance between everyone, even as the chatter got louder once more. Why would Jackie need to apologize to Rose's boyfriend thing...wait. Oh. OH. _Oh._ I gulped as I look at Mickey, feeling sorry for him. I wouldn't dream that on anyone. He didn't say a word, but took a step towards Rose, I watched him wearily, he looked like he wanted nothing more but to strangle the poor girl.

"You disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times. No evidence. Course, there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her, your mother, whispering around the estate, pointing the finger. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you." The man growled, his anger showing. Rose looked guilty and really sorry for what had happen. I felt bad too, but how was she suppose to know this was going to happen?

"Oi. Watch it hunnie. She didn't know." I said from my little corner, Mickey spun onto me, his eyes glaring. He didn't say anything to me, just glared before turning back to Rose.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." Rose said meekly. She looked so uncomfortable and I felt so bad for her. I remained silent as I watch the confrontation, one that she didn't seem to want to deal with.

"And I waited for you, Rose. Twelve months, waiting for you and the Doctor to come back." It was that moment, that precise moment that Jackie decided to walk in on the confrontation. I held back a groan, remaining silent. I would shoo her out, but I was a guest in her home.

"Hold on. You knew about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie snapped, her eyes narrowing as she turned to look at Mickey and her daughter. Rose and I shifted uncomfortable, for two different reasons. Mickey glanced at Jackie before spinning around, shutting the kitchen door and the serving hatch.

"Yeah, yeah. Why not, Rose? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?" He growled at the younger blonde.

"Hey! There's no need for that." I snapped, glaring at Mickey, who returned my glare.

"Tell me now." Jackie said, looking from one person to the next, mixed emotions ran across her face now. I sighed.

"It's complicated Ms. Tyler." I said, glancing at Rose who shot me a grateful look, but it wasn't enough.

"So? Try to explain to me now! I have a right to know." Jackie said staring at me with wide eyes. I could see the mother's worry and her need to protect her child. I was going to say something to the woman to comfort her but it was then that our world would change, it was then that Mickey smirked nastily, still staring at Rose.

"I might as well, 'cos you're both stuck here. The Doctor's gone. With that friend of yours Annie." I groaned. When were people going to get my name right. I glared at the man.

"It's Anna, Rickey." I got a glare from Mickey, but he smirked.

"Just now. Your boyfriends just left. That box thing just faded away." He smiled triumphantly. Oh I wanted to hit him, but my heart clenched then I growled. I _knew_ something was going on. Going for a walk my ass. Rose stared at Mickey stunned.

"What do you mean?" We both asked at the same time, panic filled Rose's voice as mine was fill with annoyance and anger.

"He's left you both. Some boyfriends they turned out to be" Mickey smiled. I wasn't going to have it, neither was Rose. We glanced at each other before bolting for the front door. I heard Mickey take off after us, but I ignored him. I needed to see for myself that the TARDIS was gone, that they had left. When I saw them, when we found them;

_I'm going to kill them both._


	10. More Questions than Answers

**A/N: Oh _god._ It's been hell these past few weeks, there was a strike, and now we're cleaning the mess up now. I've been working constantly. I'm sorry that this has been taking too long, I have been doing it in every moment I have. Please bare with me! Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine - More Questions than Answers**

_I'm going to kill them both._

I kept repeating it in my mind as Rose and I ran down the stairs, through the door to reach outside, Mickey trailing behind us but I honestly wasn't really paying attention to him. We reached outside, and that little hope I had, that little tiny hope that Mickey was just messing with us disappeared. I was not a happy camper when I saw the TARDIS gone. Oh god there was going to be hell to pay. I stopped a few feet from where the TARDIS should have been and glared, willing it to return at the precise moment so I could give both Matt and the Doctor a nice piece of my mind. Rose spun on the spot close to me, her eyes wide with panic and fear. We glanced at each other, fear written on her face as anger was on mine. How could they _leave?_ The Doctor _promised_ us that he wasn't going to leave. Well he promised Rose, and Rose was panicking. I didn't blame her, I would be too if I was as pissed off as I was. I held onto the though that Matt wouldn't leave me behind. I took a couple of deep breaths to just calm myself down so I wouldn't do something I'd regret or say something either. I wanted an explanation that's for sure. I closed my eyes as I pinched my nose to try to stop a headache to appear and sighed heavily. I opened my eyes turning to watch Rose search for any sign of the TARDIS.

"He wouldn't just go, he promised me." She said weakly, her eyes wide, fear covered her voice, sounding slightly whiney. I crossed my arms against my chest and shook my head.

"She's right. Besides, Matt's with him. Matt would never leave me behind." I stated, annoyance in my voice, but I was calm. Well as calm as I could make myself. Rose gave me a look, and I sighed. "They can't of gone far. Knowing the two of them they went to check out what's _really_ going on with that spaceship." Rose nodded slightly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Oh, he's dumped you, Rose. Sailed off into space. How does it feel, huh? Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it." Mickey sneered suddenly from behind me. Both Rose and I turned to look at him. I narrowed my eyes. Please sir, continue. _I dare you._ I would love to yell at Mickey but it wasn't my place. Mickey was Rose's friend, boyfriend...thing. I was not about to unleash my wrath on the poor man. No I was saving that for the two morons who took off. I continued to glare at Mickey as I looked him over. Mind you, I understood. I understood why he was so mad, why he was happy the Doctor left. Why he was loving the fact he could rub it in Rose's face. You could see it in _his_. He was in love with Rose, she was _his_ girlfriend first. Sighing I shook my head, did I agree with what he was doing? No. Actually it annoyed me more than the Doctor and Matt running off.

"Shove it Rickey, the Doctor wouldn't leave without an explanation nor would Matthew." I growled at the black man, which earned a nasty glare back. Even thought I got it, I wasn't about to let him make matters worse with his gloating. Poor Rose, she's seen the universe, of course she didn't want it to run away from her. I looked over this girl, this girl who was just living an ordinary life, got to see and experience that there was more out there than what we thought there was.

"It's Mickey." He spat at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Rickey." I stated, Mickey took a step towards me but Rose got in front of him holding her arms out.

"Stop it. Just stop it you two. This is no time to fight." She looked at me with pleading eyes, and I nodded. She's right, I wasn't _mad_ at Mickey, I was mad at the two men. Mickey just annoyed the living daylights out of me. The Madman and my Best friend I was quite angry at. I shouldn't take my anger out on this poor fool. Rose turned to Mickey, who just glared at me but didn't continue. "He would have said." Rose sighed staring at her friend.

"What're you three chimps going on about? What's going on? What's this Doctor done now?" Jackie's voice rang through the alley, and my heart dropped into my stomach as panic ran through me. Oh god. This was exactly what we were trying _not_ to do. Involve Jackie, cause Jackie being a mother was going to freak out. I glanced at Rose who had the same expression as me.

"Ho, ho, ho. He's vamoosed." Mickey piped up once more, now Jackie was here he seem to enjoy this more than I thought he should. My eyes narrowed once more. He got his confidence up again, what was he planning on doing? Try to ruin Rose's life?

"Shut it." I snapped.

"He's not, because he gave me this." Rose reached into her pocket to pull out the TARDIS key. The look on Mickey's face was priceless, it was a cross between wanting to hit something to utter astonishment. I laughed. "He's not my boyfriend, Mickey. He's better than that. He's much more important than." Rose trailed off staring at the spot the TARDIS should have been. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at me with fear filled eyes and I gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. Matt's with him and Matt wouldn't leave me behind and he's quite fond of you too." I said quietly, smiling, which I got in return, but Rose wouldn't calm down until she could actually see the TARDIS in front of her. I didn't blame her, I wouldn't be happy until I slapped the Doctor once more. Jackie came forward, a confused expression on her face, opened her mouth to speak when that familiar whirring noise sounded through the alley. Rose and I spun to where the materializing TARDIS was and then turned to look at Jackie, who seemed more confused than ever.

"I said so." Rose said with triumph at Mickey, I just smirked. The younger blonde than turned to her mother. "Mum! Mum, go inside. Mum, don't stand there, just go inside. Just, Mum, go." She tried to push her mom away from where we were, I stepped forward to help, only the wind kicked up, turning to look the TARDIS appeared.

"Oh, blimey." I mumbled, before sharing a look with Rose. Glancing at Jackie she looked scared and confused, Mickey looked just dumbfounded and if I didn't know better a little pissed off, but if I wasn't worried about Jackien finding out, I would have laughed at Mickey's face.

"Huh?" I heard Mickey say.

"How'd you do that, then?" Jackie's voice came next. I groaned as I glanced at Rose. Oh god this wasn't going to end well. The TARDIS fully materialized and the noise stopped, sharing a look the blonde and I ran towards the doors, both Mickey and Jackie following behind us. Rose was first up the ramp, glancing between Matt who was leaning against the railing and the Doctor who was hovering by the screen. The Doctor glanced up saw Rose and I, he smiled.

"All right, so I lied. Matt and I went and had a look. But the crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look." He walked around the console, to lean against it, his arms crossed against his chest. Matt smiled at me but I wasn't paying attention. As soon as I entered the TARDIS I felt that hum, suddenly it just sounded through my mind, making me stumble slightly. It was a little stronger this time. It was happy, extremely happy. Happy to see me, to see Matt, to see Rose. I blinked and glanced around the TARDIS. I gulped as I tried to convince myself that it _wasn't_ the TARDIS.

"My mum's here." I heard Rose say, turned and groaned. Both Mickey and Jackie were inside the TARDIS. Matt walked beside me and raised an eyebrow.

"Um..?" He looked at me, which I just shot him a glare.

"We're going to have a discussion when things finally settle down." I whispered low to him, he just smirked.

"Come on Anna, you _knew_ this was going to happen. You can't be that mad." He wrapped me into a hug, before smiling down at me, I continued to glare.

"I know. I _know._ Just let me be angry anyways. You should have seen Rose. Panicking she was. If you guys didn't return when you did I was afraid I might have to find a paper bag."

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic." I heard the Doctor snap at Rose, glancing between the elder blonde and the black man. I sighed stepping forward, going to help smooth this over but sadly Mickey got there before I did.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you." Mickey snapped at the Doctor. I rolled my eyes, like I said. I understood _why_ he was mad, and he had a right but really? This was getting a little out of hand.

"You see what I mean? Domestic." The Doctor moved from his spot, waved a hand in Mickey's direction before walking to the opposite side of the control room, glaring at the other man.

"I bet you don't even remember my name." Mickey said.

"Ricky."

"It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

"I think I know my own name! You're just as bad as her!" Mickey yelled pointing at me. I threw my hands up in surrender and shrugged, my eyebrow raised as I just stared at him.

"It suits you." I stated nonchalant. The Doctor threw me a smiled before turning to Mickey.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" He smiled once again his arms across his chest. The whole while the two of them were bickering like school girls, Jackie had been silent. I actually forgot she was there until Rose called to her mother.

"Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!" Rose turned to follow her mother out, and I sighed. This was going to be one of those days. The hum chuckled in my mind, and I sighed once more. I'm glad it found this amusing. This was annoying. I got a look from Matt, which I just shook my head. One day, when it's just him and me I would explain to him what's going on inside of my head. I glanced outside the TARDIS's door's hearing Rose shout after her mother. I was very thankful that my parents weren't even in the same _country _as us. Oh man, that was a conversation I was not willing to do. Matt laughed as he watched Mickey and the Doctor glare at each other, I just rolled my eyes.

"Men." I said quietly, which earned a look from Matt and I smiled. "What? I'm allowed to make a few cracks since, ya know, you abandoned me!" Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on Anna, you know I would never." He said, he looked at me, he seemed slightly hurt but I narrowed my eyes.

"I know Matthew but...but still I couldn't help but freak out a little. The fact that you two snuck off...it's not like you to sneak off and I got scared okay?" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself, sighing. My anger was disappearing which was a good thing.

"Oh now Adrianna, I would never leave you or Rose behind." I heard the Doctor say, I jumped when I saw him beside me. I blinked and raised an eyebrow. He smirked, before spinning to towards the console. I rolled my eyes and laughed. It was then Rose appeared back into the TARDIS.

"That was a real spaceship." Rose stated once she got up the ramp.

"Yep." The Doctor replied as he looked at her briefly.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" I asked next, wrapping my arms around myself looking slightly worried now.

"I don't think so." Matt glanced between the four of us. The TARDIS did seem pretty crowded now.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert." Mickey spoke next, as much as I hated it, he had a point.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor said without looking at anyone, he pulled up a grate and hopped under it, pulling at wires and other interesting bits. Matt hurried over to the alien to go help as Rose and I just shared a look and went to the jump seat to sit down. Mickey looked kinda lost about what to do, he seemed interested in what the Doctor and Matt were doing but he didn't seem to want to intrude or ask. Caught between a rock and a hard place he was. Hating the Doctor yet his curiousity was waging battle against him. Curiousity won.

"So, what're you two doing down there?" He finally asked, I had to smile. The fact that he asked was killing him. At the same time I was glad he did ask, I was curious myself.

"Ricky." Came the Doctor's voice, Rose and I shared a look again and rolled our eyes. Oh _god _he could be like a child sometimes.

"Mickey." Mickey snapped.

"Ricky." The Doctor replied like he hadn't heard him. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not." Mickey sighed in defeat than noticed Matt. "Why is he helping you then?" The Doctor glanced at Matt who just stared at a set of wires intently. The Doctor smiled.

"He understands." I raised my eyebrow, deciding to walk over.

"Understand? How a time-traveling ship works? I know your good at electronics Matt but this...this is advance stuff." I kneeled in front of my friend who looked up at me and smiled. Mickey huffed, which got a look from the three of us.

"Yeah nothing seems familiar to me." Mickey admitted.

"Well, shut it, then." The Doctor said, smiling at the other man before ducking his head under the grate again. I watched Matt who seemed to be picking things up at a reasonable speed as the Doctor would bark an order or tell him where to put something. I smiled, my madman and my best friend.

I stood up, stretched before glancing over at Mickey and Rose, they were in their own little world, talking. She needed to explain to him what happened. I walked over to the jump seat and sat down, my feet were seriously killing me. I needed to change shoes soon, I also knew if I took my shoes off now, I would never put them back on or walk again. The hum sent a comforting wave through my mind, as if apologizing for the pain I was in. Okay, since we had a few minutes I am seriously going to figure out what that was. I closed my eyes leaning back, I concentrated on the hum that was at the back of my mind, I could almost see it, it was like a gold light that flickered in a constant darkness that was my mind. I could feel my brow crease as I try to concentrate on the light, but something stopped me.

_"Not yet."_ Came a voice, almost like a song, it washed over me gently pushing me back from the light that I was so desperately trying figure out. I had a feeling that it was the TARDIS, the ship herself. When we first met the Doctor he did say that his ship was alive but sadly, my curiousity was winning in my inter debate. The light closed off after I tried once more, the hum seemed amused but also cautioning me to stay away. What the hell was going on?

"So, now that you've come back, are you going to stay?" Mickey's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I opened my eyes, I glanced over at the blonde and the man, only to see Rose glance between Mickey and the Doctor. I knew her choice, I would choose the same thing.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on." The Doctor's excited voice made me jump, him and Matt appeared from under the space grate and the Doctor danced around the console before stopping in front of the monitor, I stared at his back, before poking around to look at Matt with a questioning look. Matt just shrugged and sat beside me, as Rose and Mickey came a little closer. We all stared at the screen an image popped up, showing what looked like the earth, with a line coming from the earth before pointing back at the earth. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed." The Doctor seemed confused, which I was glad. Glancing at everyone else I'm not the only one who was just as confused.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked after a moment. The Doctor glanced at her before looking back at his screen.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" He stood back from the monitor, crossing his arms against his chest staring at it.

"Alien's have been here the whole time." I said, making the Doctor look at me. His brow creased as he stared at me before back at the monitor.

"It seems that way." He said. Now we wait. The Doctor went back to work on the TARDIS as Matt followed him without question, the two men worked away silently. I scooted over on the seat allowing Rose to sit next to me and Mickey on the other side. We sat in silence for a bit before Mickey got tired of the quiet finding what looked like a remote on the console, he started flipping through the channels on the screen. I raised an eyebrow as Rose and I shared a smile. Of course the Doctor would have television.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked after flipping through a few channels.

"All the basic packages." Came the Doctor's voice, he came over to look at what we were doing, his face showing his disapproval.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey asked. I snorted which got a look from the other man.

"Yes, I get the football." The Doctor said distracted before pointing to the screen. "Hold on, I know that lot."

"It is looking likely that the Government's bringing in alien specialists - those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space." The woman spoke from the T.V, the four of us stared at each other before turning to look at the Doctor.

"Who are they?" I asked, staring back at the T.V

"UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people." The Doctor replied watching the screen intently.

"How do you know them?" Rose asked, staring at the Doctor raising an eyebrow before turning to look at me. I raised my hands and shrugged, I didn't know. Matt shook his head as he caught Rose's eyes. As much as we were there before Rose, we didn't know that much about him.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead." Mickey's sneer came from behind Rose, his eyes glaring at the Doctor, who didn't even blink at the sound of Mickey's dislike. I sighed and shook my head. He was _never _going to let this go.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky." The Doctor said distractedly.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Matt asked next, which we all turned to look at him. Good question.

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days." The Doctor said looking at the three of us, he rubbed the back of his head as he continued to speak. "Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight." He sighed glancing at the ship. I groaned slightly which earned a look from the Doctor, I shoot my head and smiled, rolling his eyes he turned to look at Mickey. "Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving."

"Where to?" Mickey asked after a moment, glaring at the alien. The Doctor moved towards the doors of the TARDIS and glanced back, the rest of us following suit.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship." He said with a smile. Matt, Rose and I smiled back at him, the three of us glancing at each other. Oh god it was good being here. I let the Doctor, Matt and Rose go a head of me as I looked back at Mickey who had nothing but a scowl on his face.

"Come on Mickey, it's not so bad." I said, I felt bad for him. I did. As much as he drove me nuts, he was still a good guy. He didn't deserve what Rose did to him, much less on how we were treating him. He stared at me for a moment before sighing, his angry scowl slipping.

"I just wish I knew what I did wrong." He mumbled, almost too low for me to hear, I glanced at the doors before looking back at him.

"You did nothing wrong. Now come on before we get yelled at." I smiled slightly at him, but he wasn't going to have it. I went back towards the door stepping out, the Doctor, Matt and Rose stood there waiting. As soon as Mickey and I were out in the open a bright light appeared shining down on our little merry band. I raised a hand out to block the light out of my eyes but it didn't help. I felt the Matt grab me close to him, as he also reached for Rose bringing her close to us, we stared at each other as shouts rang through the wind.

"Do not move! Step away from the box and raise your hands above your heads." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mickey run. _Coward_. I thought as we all stepped away from the TARDIS. Each of us shared the same confused look, the same fear in our eyes, except the Doctor, he seemed to look around with amusement. Police vehicles and armoured cars appeared around us, as the helicopter continue to fly above us. Matt grabbed my hand and Rose's as he stared around at the commotion around us. Guns were being pointed at us, the light was bright, the wind loud making it hard to see. The Doctor looked around apparently amused by the situation.

_What the bloody hell is going on?_


	11. 10 Downing Street

**A/N: What's awesome is I got some days off so I can catch up on a lot of things that I have fallen behind on. The strike is over, and everything is finally falling to place and going back to normal. Yaaaay me! I'm sorry that these past few chapters have been slightly slower than normal, but don't worry it's going to pick up soon! Haha anyways, I hope you are all enjoying this, please feel free to review and let me know what you think!**

**Anything you ****recognize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Ten - 10 Downing Street**

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

I stared at the commotion around us, shivering slightly seeing the guns, eyeing them. I wasn't a big fan of guns, or violence, any kind of violence for that matter. So guns being pointed at me didn't exactly sit well with me. Matt stiffened beside me as he squeezed my hand as reassurance, keeping Rose and I close to him. He wouldn't let go of our hands as his eyes were hard, his face unreadable staring from one soldier to the next. What the bloody hell was going on? The Doctor seemed amused though, holding his hands up in the air as surrender. At that moment I wanted to strangle the smug looking alien. But Matt wouldn't let me take one step away from him, what would let him walk over to kill an alien. Rose and I exchanged a fearful look instead, before looking at the scene around us. I really _hate_ guns.

"Rose!" A woman's shout made us turn towards the Powell Estates, I gulped and felt my heart once again fall into the pit of my stomach. Jackie ran forward trying to break through the wall of soldiers reaching for her daughter. Panic coursed through me, but not for us but for Jackie. Oh this wasn't something she should watch. Rose went to go towards her but guns were raised a little higher, making Rose sink into Matt, he wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. All three of us stared wide-eyed at Rose's mother who screamed again. "Rose!" I gulped. This wasn't good. This was _so not good._

"Raise your hands above your head. You are under arrest." We all exchanged a look, a questioning look. Why the _hell_ were we getting arrested? What did we do? We all raised our hands over our heads, watching as the officers and soldiers came closer to 'arrest' us. I happened to glance over to where the Doctor was standing, a big grin on his face.

"Take me to your leader." He stated, I rolled my eyes. Really? In a few seconds we were surrounded. I moved closer to my friends, watching those around me wearily. We were escorted away from the TARDIS, from the screaming Jackie and a hidden Mickey. I glanced back seeing Jackie's face and I gulped. Complete fear and terror was all over the elder woman's face. Turning to look forward, I sighed. Poor Jackie, but I got a feeling we wouldn't be in this mess if it _wasn't_ for the elder blonde. Did I blame her for calling the feds and soldiers on the Doctor? No, of course not. It was a rational thing to do, but this was slowly turning into something bigger than what we wanted, well what I wanted. I walked beside Matt who had Rose on his other side, his arm around her, as his hand was in mine and the Doctor was just a head. Where were they taking us? A dark car pulled up at that moment, a little bigger than a normal size car but not big enough to be a limo. The window's were tinted black, I raised an eyebrow glancing at my friends beside me. We all had the same confused look. Someone walked forward to open the back door and another ordered us inside the car. The Doctor got in first, with me following sitting beside him, Rose followed after me sitting across the Doctor as Matt sat across me. Within a minute we were moving, I sighed.

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago." Came Rose's nervous voice, which she laughed slightly afterwords. I glanced over at her and had to admit she was right.

"Oh yeah, definitely would have done this a long time ago if it ment getting to sit in the back of one of these things." I shared a smile with Rose as we turned to look out of the windows, the city of London flying past our windows.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted." The Doctor said next to me, his arms crossed against his chest. I raised an eyebrow at him, as the three of us shared another confused look.

"Where to?" Matt asked, glancing from the window to the Doctor.

"Where'd you think?" He smiled at us, but his smile slowly disappeared as he saw our very confused looks. "Downing Street." He stated after a moment.

"You're kidding!" Rose exclaimed but Matt and I were still confused.

"I'm not." The Doctor smiled at Rose.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose looked more excited than I've seen her in a while.

"That's the one." The Doctor laughed, before catching a glimpse of me and Matt.

"For the non-british folks in the car. What's 10 Downing street?" I asked, which earned a look from the Doctor and a laugh from Rose.

"It's basically our government main building." Rose answered smiling at me. "Only the Prime Minister and chosen officials go in there." I raised an eyebrow, looked at Matt who shrugged. Rose squealed beside him. "Oh, my god. I'm going to 10 Downing Street!"

"Wait. How come?" Matt asked, glancing between the excited Rose and the quiet Doctor. Glancing at the three of us, the Doctor sighed.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet many times, and I've been, er, noticed." He stated before looking out the window. I wondered what that meant. If Mickey was to be believed, he could be right about the list of dead that seemed to follow the Doctor's name. I stared at the Time Lord beside me, just looking at him. Watching him. He said he was over nine hundred years old, he's seen somethings, you could tell. Never said what exactly, he hasn't said anything to Matt or I. You could see it though, he had that look. But there was something about his eyes, when he didn't think any of us noticed, there was a darkness about them, a haunting look. Like something terrible had happened and it was _his_ fault for it. Yes there was guilt, a lot of guilt, but that darkeness...it scared me a little. The Doctor must have sensed me looking at him and turned to stare back me, his eyes didn't hold the darkness that I would see sometimes, not at this moment. I blinked and coughed nervously as the Doctor raised his eyebrow in question.

"So..now they need you?" I asked, not looking directly at the Doctor, who seemed slightly confused but shrugged it off.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor smirked as he looked at me before turning to the other two. Matt raised an eyebrow at me, but a shook my head, I'd tell him later.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose asked smiling slightly herself, staring at the Doctor who smiled back.

"Apart from him." We all laughed, before we all stared out the windows, the city still zooming by. I suddenly shuddered, a horrible feeling washing over me. I blinked, staring out of the window, wrapping my arms around me slightly. My foot got a nudge as my eyes snapped to Matt who looked at me with concern. I once again shook my head, it was nothing. Had to be nothing.

"Oh, don't you just love it." Rose's voice broke the silence we had fallen into, staring out the window before glancing at us, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" The Doctor asked suddenly, leaning back into the seat getting comfortable. I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he seriously asking us? Matt and I shrugged as Rose laughed.

"How should I know? I missed a year" She said, which Matt and I joined in.

"Doesn't help that Matt and I aren't from this country." I smiled, which got an eye roll from the Doctor. The car turned and started to slow down. The four of us sat up, staring out the windows trying to see where we were. Apparently we were arriving at 10 Downing Street. Camera crews, flashing cameras, reporters and the press of all kinds were everywhere. Rose, Matt and I exchanged a look as we gulped. Oh god. The press this wasn't going to be fun. I secretly hoped that our families back home weren't watching the news, that's the last thing we needed now.

"Doctor, how are we going to sneak past these people? Matt and I aren't exactly here legally, or does our families know exactly what we're doing." I said turning to look at the thoughtful Doctor, he smiled down at me before squeezing my hand.

"Leave that to me." The car stopped, as the door on Rose's and the Doctor's side opened wide. The Doctor got out first a huge smile on his face, he stood tall taking all the attention of the press and reporters. I took a deep breath as my heart raced in my chest, my two friends and I shared another look before we all piled out of the car. Rose gasped beside me, she had said something but I didn't hear her, I was staring at the building before us. It was beautiful and busy with activity. Matt, Rose and I kept our heads down as we moved forward, my eyes still staring at 10 Downing Street. It didn't look like a government building that I was used to seeing, instead it looked like a home, a big mansion, I had a feeling that this was were the Prime Minster lived. We pushed through the crowd, ignoring the looks and the shouts for comments, keeping our heads down.

"So this is 10 Downing Street." Matt said from beside me, I hadn't noticed that Rose was on his other side until she spoke herself.

"Yeah, it is. The heart of the government, other than of course the Queen herself." Rose smiled at us, her eyes full with excitement. I would probably would feel the same way if I didn't have this unnerving feeling that I couldn't shake off. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. Finally we reached inside, the place busy with officials from all kinds of organizations. People shouting orders from all around us. I stopped beside the Doctor as Matt and Rose stood on my opposite side.

"It's like their waiting for an alien invasion to happen any second." I mumbled, which got a look from the Doctor.

"It's exactly what their waiting for. Hence why all the alien intelligence are here." He said quietly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." A young man appeared shouting louder than anyone, which help quiet the area. Beside her was an older brunette woman who looked, well, terrified. They both spotted our little band as headed over, the man stopped in front of the Doctor handing him an ID card, I raised an eyebrow.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance." He glanced at the three of us, I raised an eyebrow at him, my arms crossed against his chest. Matt stiffened beside me as Rose glanced from the Doctor to the official slightly worried.

"I don't go anywhere without any of them." The Doctor stated, his eyes slightly narrowing at the man. I gulped. I really didn't want to be parted from the Doctor. It just doesn't seem fair. Especially if there was an alien invasion, I would rather be with him. I shook my head.

"We all go where he goes." I said, my own eyes narrowing at the man, I got a look. His eyes running from my feet to the top of my head checking me out. He shook his head, turning back to the Doctor.

"You're the code nine, not them." He said apologetically. I sighed. I don't think we're going to win this argument. "I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They have to stay outside." He looked truly sorry for not allowing us inside. I watched as others filed into the room behind our official, I shuddered again. Maybe I didn't want to go in.

"They stay with me." The Doctor said stubbornly. I placed a hand on his arm as he turned to look at us. Matt had his arm around Rose who stared at the other woman who stood a few paces behind the young man. I shook my head, staring at the Doctor.

"As long as the three of us are together, we'll be fine." I whispered to the Doctor who just stared at me. I looked back and there, there was that darkness in his eyes, which was mixed in with worry and I thought I saw some fear. He blinked and it was gone.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact." The man said suddenly looking like he would like to be anywhere than where we were. I stared at him and sighed.

"It's all right. You go." Matt said from beside me. "I'll look after the girls. Promise." He flashed his brilliant smile, but it didn't seem to convince the Doctor. He grumbled before nodding.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" The other woman who was standing back slightly suddenly spoke up. We all turned to her as the man just groaned.

"Sure." Said the Doctor.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" The man snapped before starting to push the Doctor towards the room we weren't allowed in. I raised my eyebrow at the brunette.

"I just need a word in private." She was persistent, I had to give her that.

"I suppose so. Don't get in any trouble." The Doctor pointed at the three of us. I raised my hands in silent surrender, as Matt nodded and Rose leaned against my friend. We watched the Doctor go into the adjacent room, I couldn't help but see the worry and fear in his eyes before the door shut behind him. I turned to look at Matt, my fear in my eyes.

"Everything will be okay Anna." Matt said quietly as he squeezed Rose's hand and stared at me. Rose and I exchanged a look before I sighed. Matt was right, everything was going to be fine. It had to be. Right? Then why couldn't I shake this nasty feeling I had?

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." The man said to the elder brunette, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Rude much? Turning to the three of us, he gave us a small smile. "I'm going to have to leave you with security." I blinked and the elder woman was beside me, her arm around my shoulders. I looked at her questionably, as Matt and Rose raised their eyebrows at us. I blinked.

"It's all right. I'll look after her. Let me be of some use." She said with a smile before pulling me close to her, nodding at my companions, motioning them to follow us. I looked at the woman as she whispered quietly. "Walk with me. Just keep walking." She glanced back at Matt and Rose who walked slightly behind us hand in hand. She had a smile on her face as she nodded to those around us. I really didn't want to be dragged away but I apparently didn't have choice."That's right. Don't look round." The woman lead us into a large room, with a table in the middle and chairs on either side with one sitting at the head. Finally letting me go, rushing Matt and Rose into the room after me, she shut the door and turned to us. "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North." She whipped out her ID card, she just got a confused look from the three of us. "This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" She asked walking closer to us. I could see fear on her face, I glanced at Rose and Matt. Matt who stood between took a step forward, a questioning look on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, at right that moment Harriet Jones started crying. The three of us rushed forward helping the elder woman into a seat. She sobbed for a few moments, Rose reached for a glass and the jug of water that was in the middle of the table, filling it before handing it to our sobbing MP. I sat on one side of Harriet as Rose sat on her opposite side. Matt stood behind me, we all waiting for the MP to calm down enough to tell us what was going on. After a couple of shuttering breaths, Harriet took a sip of her water before launching right into her story. She begged us to believe her as she spoke of what she saw, of what the aliens were doing. The three of us shared a shocked and scared look while listening to Harriet.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet finally stated, slight panic in her voice. So our mysterious aliens were killing people and hiding in their skins. I understood the disguise, but really? What were these aliens up too? I shuddered. That, that was truly disgusting. We all shared a look. Rose had the same disgusted look I did, as Matt just shook his head. He turned his attention to the room we were in.

"It's all right. We believe you. It's, it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it." Rose said, staring at me and Matt. We nodded at her. Matt and Rose started searching the room, I sat beside Harriet to keep her as calm as I could, I didn't want her to go into complete hysterics on us. That's the last thing we needed. I kept thinking that we needed to get to the Doctor, to get a hold of the bloody alien and let him know what Harriet had seen. Matt and Rose started opening doors, Matt had found a bathroom and Rose found a cupboard, but let out a yelp. We turned to look at what made her jump and gasp. A man had fallen out of the cupboard. Oh god.

"Oh, my God! Is that the-" Rose was cut off as the door opened and our strange man walked in. He glared at Harriet and the three of us.

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander-" He snapped before his eyes landed on the crumbled body on the floor. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" He stated pointing at the body. We gulped glancing down at the dead body. Well this was a development that I didn't want developing at all. I turned to look away from the body, feeling myself wanting to get sick. Matt looked at me with concern, but I waved him off. It was just a shock that's all. The room was in silence as we all try to think of something to do, but it wasn't fast enough though, the door opened as a big blonde woman stepped inside. Her eyes danced between the five of us before they landed on the body on the floor. Harriet, Rose, Matt and I moved closer together and watched the woman at the door. A small cruel smile crawled onto her face as her eyes sparkled looking at us. She shut the door behind her.

"Oh! Has someone been naughty?" She said, her eyes dancing with malice. I gulped, my hand slipping into someone else's. At this point I didn't care whose hand I was holding, I just needed comfort. My heart raced as I watched in silence. The other man looked from the body to the woman blocking our escape.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" The other man cried not understanding. I glanced at who's hand I was holding finally seeing Rose look back at me.

"And who told you that, hmm? Me." The woman's voice spoke softly, and sweetly but you could hear the cruelty. I turned to look at the woman blocking our way and saw her smile at everyone, her hand slowly reaching to her forward, which she slowly pulled back, a light emitting from it. I gulped as I felt everyone around me stiffen. Fear froze me as I watched in horror, watch this woman pull back her forehead like it was a zipper letting out this odd glow that quite frankly terrified me. Her skin fell off, as it revealed a large looking _thing. _Big bodies that stood eight feet at least, they were fat with baby faces with large black eyes. Her hands were nothing but talons which she then grabbed the young back and forced against the wall. She...it...that thing was choking the man.

"No!" I screamed, my adrenaline kicking in as I went to go help the poor man. We have to help him! We can't just stand there and watch that thing kill him.

"Anna no! Come on!" Matt grabbed me as he dragged me towards the exit which now was free for us a to use. Harriet had grabbed Rose who apparently had the same idea as I did. I let Matt drag me away but I turned back to look in the room, I saw his body crumbled to the floor. The alien turned to look at us. Oh hell no. I turned and ran. Matt beside me, Harriet and Rose just a head of us. We took off down the hall as we heard a lot of commotion downstairs. I was panicking.

_We have to find the Doctor! NOW!_


	12. Aliens in Downing Street

**A/N: Well things have certainly slowed down now. So here's another chapter, up earlier than I had planned. Yaay for B! Hope you all enjoy, and thank you for the those who have favourited and followed. Means a lot. Anyways enjoy!**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eleven - Aliens in Downing Street**

_We have to find the Doctor! NOW!_

Fear washed over me as we ran, I didn't know who was beside me, or around me I just took off. I needed to get as far away as I could from that room, from that _creature_. Guilt racked me as well, I tried to shake the image of that poor young man who was killed. I didn't even know his name. Or how old he was, did he have a family? A girlfriend? Children of his own? Not that it would help any. I continued to run through rooms, and hallways I could hear foot steps behind me and beside me. I knew my friends and Harriet were still there. My lungs burned, my side had a sharp pain so I finally stopped. Bending over I took deep gulps of air, trying to calm my racing heart, to ease the pain in my side and try to just _breath__e_. Rose and Matt stopped beside me, I didn't see Harriet but at that moment I didn't really care. I glanced at my two friends, both had looks of panic and fear, breathing heavily themselves. Matt's eyes stared into mine, as Rose's eyes danced everywhere. We had to find the Doctor.

"No, wait. They're still in there." Came Harriet's voice. I didn't look up as I continue to rest my hands on my knees my breathing finally calming down. What the hell was she talking about anyways? "The emergency protocols. We need them." Harriet said suddenly. I stood up, staring at her.

"What are you going on about now?" I snapped, and immediately regretted it. It wasn't her fault. Harriet stared at me for a moment. I know I shouldn't have snapped at her, like I said it wasn't her fault. Just scared, very scared. This whole situation reminded me of that warehouse the first time we meet the Doctor a year ago. Before I could get an explanation, a crash sounded throughout the hall, the four of us turned and stared to see that woman alien thing breaking through the door. "No time for explanations come on!" I yelled before taking off once more. Matt and Rose followed closely behind as Harriet ran beside me, the further we got away from that _thing_ the happier I'll be. Harriet turned suddenly without telling us, making us stumble before following behind her.

"This way! We have to get those emergency protocols!" Harriet shouted back at us. My feet ached, damn these heels, I knew I should have changed them before we left the TARDIS. Behind us I heard doors breaking and things smashing as the alien chased after us. For a fat alien, it was moving pretty fast, and I think that's what scared me more than anything. We turned the corner and all collided into each other. There stood another of those ugly creatures, it stood in front of what looked like a lift. It didn't see us, not yet at least. I stifled a groan as I glanced behind us, the other creature wasn't there but how long did we have before it found us? Harriet looked around as she looked like she was trying to figure a way around the alien.

"Great. What are we going to do now. We're sitting ducks like this." Matt whispered beside me. I nodded as Rose continued to look from the alien blocking our way to the clear path behind us. It was making her uneasy, didn't blame her. Where was the other one? Not a moment after that we heard another door get smashed down. Oh dear god, spinning to look at the other creature it turned its black eyes and looked at us. I think it smiled, but it's face was too fat to tell. Next thing that happened was the lift dinged, the doors opened and we all heard the Doctor's voice say 'hello'. The creature turned to the Doctor advancing towards him, which gave us the advantage to running behind it and getting away. I happened to glance into the lift seeing the Doctor watch us, worry all over his face. I gave him a small smile before dashing away after the MP and my friends. I could have kissed him at that moment, distracting one alien so we could run from another. This was turning into a very long day and a disastrous. Aliens in Downing Street. As I ran, my mind raced with all the possibilities as to _why_ they were here. We burst through another door, this one with no exit. Great. I spun around shutting the door locking it behind me. I looked at Matt who just raised an eyebrow.

"I know it won't stop it but it made me feel better." I snapped, before turning to look at the room. Chairs occupied most of the room, with a few small tables, a screen off to the far side, large curtains hung on either side of a big bay window and a cabinet against the far wall. "Come on, hide. If we can hide just long enough for that thing to look somewhere else. We'll be in the clear." I said, before spinning to look at the door. Beyond we heard more crashing and smashing, and I gulped.

"Hide!" Rose shouted, Harriet dashing behind the screen, Matt following her. I dashed to one of the curtains and prayed that it hid my feet as Rose hid behind the cabinet. I glanced at room from where I was and saw that it looked like no one was there. That's when the door burst open, and I covered myself without making much movement. My heart pounded in my chest, and swear to god it was loud enough that everyone in the room could hear it. I kept my breathing as quiet and calm as I possibly as I could. I just wanted our little alien friend to look around quickly and leave. I closed my eyes just to listen, that's all I could do. I heard the alien shuffling around, moving a chair here, staring around the room. I stood as still as I could, my eyes shut tight. This will be over soon, very soon.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips." It spoke, its voice gleeful and I shuddered. That was disgusting, and this thing needed to go away. I stood as still as I could, allowing myself to peek out from my hiding place, the alien had her back turned to me, moving closer to where Matt and Harriet were hiding, but turned and went back the way it came. I watched in silent horror freezing me in place as it got closer than turn to go further from my friends. It apparently didn't want to give up its search, but do you blame it? It knew we flew into this room, therefore we were still _in_ this room. As I watched silently my mind raced, escape plans flew through my mind but none of them would work. I also tried to connect the dots. Emergency protocols, aliens in the parliament, a faked crash? None of it made sense, I didn't get it. I wanted to yell in frustration but I knew as soon as I did, I would be discovered. The alien moved closer to where I was, I could hear it on the other side of my curtain, I froze not even daring to breathe. It was then my heart sunk in the pit of my stomach and kicked up its beating, fear washed over me. Peeking on the other side of the curtain I heard them walk in, two more of those creatures appeared.

"My brothers." The first spoke. The three all looked at each other, their black eyes scanning the room.

"Happy hunting?" One asked.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they _stink_." The woman alien spoke once more excitement in her voice, I shuddered. Gross.

"Sweat and fear." The third spoke up, and I closed my eyes. Great, so it didn't matter if we were quiet, they could still smell us because of our sweat and fear. Oh bloody hell.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones." My eyes snapped open as the second spoke. They were talking about Harriet, I gulped.

"And three ripe youngsters, all hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before they snaps. One male and two females." The female spoke, I tried to calm myself as much as I could, I glanced to where Rose, Matt and Harriet were hiding and willed these aliens to leave. Sadly they wouldn't. The curtain that was hiding me was ripped away revealing my hiding place, I screamed and jumped back staring at three big aliens advancing on me. I backed away as I could to the wall, trying to make myself disappear within it. I'm going to die. I'm seriously going to die this time. I stared wide eyed and frozen with fear at the monsters before me.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" My eyes snapped over to the now visible Harriet Jones and I shook my head, panic coursing through me.

"Don't! Harriet get them out of here! Leave me!" I shouted, as Rose and Matt emerged, both my friends look scared, Matt holding Rose back as Harriet stood her ground moving in front of my friends. I shook my head, I couldn't watch another person get _killed._ The door swung open once more and relief washed over me. The Doctor appeared holding a fire extinguisher spraying the one alien with CO2. His eyes danced around the room, spotting Rose, Matt and Harriet. Then they landed on me, his eyes wide for a moment, showing his fear before he blinked and sprayed the alien once more.

"Out, with me!" The Doctor shouted which moved the other three as they rushed past behind the Doctor. I was still frozen, I couldn't move, my heart raced as all I could think of was that I was going to die. "Adrianna! Come on!" The Doctor shouted, our eyes connected for a moment, his burning into mine. The fear that kept me frozen melted suddenly, as I turned to stare at the alien before me. She had her back turned to me, and with a quick glance at the curtain I went for it and pulled. It ripped falling to the ground where I then threw it over the woman before me. She screamed, I ducked out of the way, dashing for the door. The Doctor sprayed the aliens once more before grabbing my hand leading me away. He stopped just outside the door pointing his sonic at the lock, which I heard turn in place, I arched an eyebrow at him but he just grabbed my hand once more and took off. We met up with the others down the hall, which Matt and Rose threw themselves at me.

"Oh god, I was so scared I was going to lose you." Matt whispered, hugging me tightly, he let go after a moment, which then Rose wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. I could feel her shaking under my hands and I looked at her.

"Don't ever do that again Anna!" Rose scolded, which I arched an eyebrow at her and smiled, which I got in return.

"I'll try not too. Promise." I laughed but it was cut short. The door we just left, the one the Doctor had locked with his Sonic Screwdriver, was splintering. I gulped.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard the Doctor snap at Harriet, I glanced over as he studied the other woman.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." Harriet once more flashed her ID card, the three of us arched an eyebrow, as the Doctor just stared at her for a moment.

"Nice to meet you." He said, then turned to look at the door as it banging got louder, he gulped.

"Likewise." Harriet said staring at the door as it was close to breaking off.

"Off we go!" I said, but before we started moving, the Doctor stared around the place.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room." The Doctor said, before dashing down another hall without another word. The four of us shared a look before taking off after the Doctor. I heard the door break from the hinges and cringed. Even though those aliens were big they were fast.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens." Harriet said as we continued to follow the Doctor. So those are what she was talking about. Harriet ran beside the Doctor, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to approve.

"Harriet Jones, I like you." He stated.

"And I like you too." Came Harriet's reply. She smiled, which the Doctor returned. I glanced behind us, and jumped. They were so close behind us, I picked my speed up, which Matt and Rose followed suite after they glanced behind us. Seeing us run faster the Doctor glanced behind as well, swearing. Rushing into another room, he shut the door with a bang and once again used his sonic to lock the lock. I arched my eyebrow staring at him, which I just got a head shake as a reply. Dashing across the room, out the door, he did the same thing over again, locking the lock with his sonic. Every room we entered, and left he locked the door, hopefully slowing down the aliens, but it didn't seem to matter. Every time we were on the other side of the closed door the alien's crashed through the first. My chest burned, as my side had sharp pain, it hurt to run but when your life is in danger, you'd do anything to get away. Finally after going up a flight of stairs and down two flights we reached the Cabinet Room. Bolting into the closed room, Harriet, Rose, Matt and I bent over to catch our breaths, I clutched my side as I tried to will the pain away. The Doctor grabbed something from the table and stood in the doorway. Watching him out of the corner of my eyes, the aliens swarmed in front of our only exit.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off." The Doctor's voice was hard and cold, standing up, Harriet had backed away slightly, well actually to the other side of the room. Rose leaned against the table catching her breath, as Matt stood between us, his eyes watching the aliens wearily, while still slightly bent over taking deep breaths. I turned to the scene before us and kept silent. I would have smile seeing the aliens backing up to the outer office, but I was too scared and too bloody confused. The Doctor spoke again. "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" I gaped, he didn't _know_. He was supposed to be the alien expert. Well at least he knew what _kind_ of alien, but still. I wasn't holding my breath anymore.

"They're aliens." Harriet said, moving closer, after noticing the aliens backing up. Gee, thanks for the obvious explanation.

"Yes. I got that, thanks." The Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Who are you, if not human?" One asked, the same one that was in the room that cornered us. I gulped. So they knew the Doctor wasn't human like the rest of us. Rose and I shared a panicked look, as Matt just stared at the aliens watching them closely. He had moved to stand slightly a head of us, his breathing still heavy, like the rest of us. Well except the Doctor's.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked quietly, staring around the room in confusion. I sighed.

"He's not human." Matt said, motioning towards the Doctor with his hand.

"He's not human?" The elder brunette practically squeaked. I turned to her, she was white as a ghost. Oh this wasn't going to go over well was it?

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor snapped turning to look at us, before turning back to the Slitheen.

"Sorry." We all replied, looking slightly ashamed, Rose moved to stand beside me. She looked scared but was holding her own, if you looked closely you could see the fear in her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her shake slightly under my touched. We shared a look before turning to stare out the door past the Doctor. I studied the aliens, but there wasn't much to tell while in alien form. They had the same disgusted baby look on their sickly green faces, but one woman walked forward, a big blonde woman who wore a dress suite, arching an eyebrow I continued to watch.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor asked the Slitheen once more.

"But he's got a Northern accent." Harriet suddenly exclaimed. Rose and I turned towards her.

"Lots of planets have a north." We replied, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I said hush." The Doctor snapped at us once more. He turned to look at the woman who had walked in front. "Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" The woman spoke up, stepping forward. I arched an eyebrow. Matt turned to stare at me with confusion, I shrugged.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor asked, he was just as confused as we were.

"The Slitheen race?" The woman asked, looking slightly confused.

"Slitheen is not our species." The other male alien from before replied. "Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service."

"So, you're family." Matt said, staring at the Slitheen family with more confusion. The Doctor turned to look at Matt, his brow creased as he thought about that. Once again I could almost hear the wheels turn.

"A family business." Replied the same alien.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor spun around to ask the Slitheen.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" The woman ask, eyeing the bottle that was in the Doctor's hand. A bloody glass bottle of alcohol. Seriously?! What was he going to do drink them to death? It took every fiber of my being not to groan, or sigh or give away the bluff the Doctor was making. But apparently I wasn't the only one who was calling his bluff. Apparently the Doctor is very bad at keeping his lie up.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked, smiling nervously, Matt, Rose and I groaned at the same time. Well there goes his threat.

"You're making it up." The woman replied, her human eyes sparkling with malice, as I took a step back. Harriet appeared beside Rose and I staring out of the door.

"He was bluffing?" She asked quietly, which Rose and I nodded.

"Apparently." I stated, my eyes narrowing at the Slitheen.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it." I glanced at Harriet, who seemed confused, but also holding a big red box. What the hell? Where did that come from? I don't remember seeing it when we came in, but then again, I was staring at the floor trying to stop my side from killing me.

"You pass it to the left first." Harriet replied automatically, which then the Doctor handed it to Matt.

"Sorry. Here you go Matthew. Drink up." The Doctor's eyes never left the Slitheen.

"Uh..thanks?" Matt grabbed the bottle, before turning to hand it too me. Arching an eyebrow I grabbed the bottle from him, only to receive a shrug in return.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter." The woman spoke gleefully, which made me want to take a shower suddenly.

"Don't you think we should run?" Matt asked, eyeing the Slitheen, as he moved closer to the Doctor.

"I second that motion." I said. The Doctor glanced at us quickly before turning back to the Slitheen.

"Guys. There's nowhere to run too." Rose said from next to me, I turned and looked around. The Cabinet Room was a dead end, we ran into a dead end? What the hell were we thinking?! I turned around looking for an exit, fear creeping up my spin once more.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street." The Doctor spoke, his voice hard but light at the same time. He didn't turn to look at us, but continued to speak with the Slitheen. The four of us watched him in silence. My heart pounded in my chest, glancing at Rose I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me. I dropped out of school." Rose whispered.

"Don't live here, so don't ask me Anna." Matt whispered on the other side of me. I gulped, before turning to watch what the Doctor was doing.

"Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson." The Doctor smiled before lifting a small panel just inside the door frame, there inside, you couldn't miss it, was a button. Without a word, he pressed it. I jumped at the loud sounds, before noticing what was happening. The windows suddenly shut with metal shutters, as well a thick metal door covered our exit. The room suddenly got darker and smaller with the metal shutters cutting out the light. I gulped. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in." He turned to face us, smiling broadly.

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked coming around the table to stare at our prison. I groaned, and sat down, as Harriet followed suite but kept a firm grip on her big read box. Matt crossed his arms against his chest while looking around. The Doctor on the other hand stood still, a stun expression on his face, like he didn't think of that.

"Ah." The Doctor said, spinning on the spot. I glared at the alien, and had this sudden urge to throw him out with the Slitheen.

"Oh bloody hell." Matt groaned. The Doctor shrugged, with a smile, the three of us rolled our eyes, as Harriet Jones sat in silence.

_You have to be kidding me._


	13. Stuck in the Cabinet Room

**A/N: Yaaay B has managed to update earlier than she planned! Look at me go! Haha hopefully I can keep this going as I finally am able to divide my time accordingly between school, work and this. I'm really enjoying writing this, even when the characters don't want to cooperate with me. Ugh.**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Twelve - Stuck in the Cabinet Room**

_You have to be kidding me._

I sat in silence with Harriet Jones beside me. Harriet had a thoughtful expression on her face, as she continued to grip the red box in her arms. I continued to question where that red box came from, was it in here before and I just missed it? Rose had sat on my other side, a look of hopelessness on her face. I studied the blonde as Matt and the Doctor poked around the room, opening doors, pushing against wooden panels, trying to find something or a way of escape. Matt was pushing on the metal shutters to see if there was a weakness as the Doctor had his own thoughtful look on his face staring around the room. I watched the men out of the corner of my eye, but continued to study Rose. She said she'd dropped out of school. I wondered why? A few of my friends did back home, and their reasons were pretty much the same. _'There was no point.' _But there was a look about Rose that even though she had dropped out of school, she wasn't a push over. Rose blinked and stared back, I gave her a small smile as she returned it. There was something oddly familiar about her. I couldn't place it though, something about her, something about this whole situation. I pushed the thought out of my mind.

I heard some shuffling, I turned to look to see the Doctor and Matt bending over something, dragging it around the table. I arched an eyebrow, finally standing up and regretting that decision in an instant. They were carrying that young man, well more like dragging him across the floor, with Matt holding onto the young man's legs and the Doctor gripping his shoulders. They moved towards the opened closet that held the dead prime minster, I turned to look away. I couldn't watch them. Rose and Harriet stood on either side of me, all three of us had a sad expression, Harriet turned after a moment to go take a seat. Matt glanced up staring at us, my face turned away and Rose just stared sadly at the scene, once Matt was no further use he walked over, wrapping the two of us into a tight hug.

"It's not your fault." He whispered, giving us a squeeze before letting us go but kept his arms wrapped around us. Rose smiled tightly at Matt but her eyes went back to the bodies. I grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed staring at the two dead men as well.

"I know, but..." I started.

"But nothing Anna, you would of died yourself." Matt whispered.

"What was his name?" Came the Doctor's voice, as he stepped over the bodies, turning to us. He too had a guilty expression. Why though? He didn't watch the poor man die like we did. He wasn't even in the room. I blinked.

"Who?" Rose asked blinking as she stared at the Doctor. Was he talking about someone else?

"This one." He waved his hand towards the young man. "The secretary or whatever he was called." He said sadly.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name." Harriet spoke up, her voice a little dazed over, tears in her eyes as she stared at the young man. I took a deep breathe, burying the guilt that was washing over me. This wasn't the time, nor the place. Later I'll have a good cry.

"Sorry." The Doctor said sadly looking at the two bodies they just placed in the closet. He turned to face us. "Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" He asked looking around, his mood changes were going to me whiplash. I didn't know if I should of slapped him at this point. He just locked us in here, him and Matt _just_ went over the place. He _knew_ we had nothing.

"No. This place is antique." I said, sitting back down again looking around the room.

"What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Matt spoke up suddenly, his own thoughtful look on his face, staring at the Prime Minister. Rose and I shared a look before turning to the Doctor.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans." The Doctor replied, walking around the table, his arms crossed against his chest.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?" Rose asked sitting down herself.

"She makes a point. How can eight feet aliens fit inside a six foot human? It just doesn't make sense." I stated, turning to stare at the Doctor.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange." He said, leaning against the table, staring at the four of us. Things around their necks? I thought about it for a moment then remembered the thick black choker that was on the Slitheen that was chasing me. I shuddered.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller." Rose joked, which I rolled my eyes.

"You. Look fine Rose Tyler, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I pointed at her, with an arched eyebrow and a smirk on my face. She smiled back shaking her head. Didn't blame her, I would love to be a size smaller as well. Any woman would.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes." Harriet snapped from beside me, making me jump. I had completely forgotten she was there since she was silent for so long. My friends and I exchanged a look and a small smile. The Doctor looked as he was just reminded that there were indeed two dead bodies in the closet. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him." Rose said glancing past me to look at the elder brunette, who looked well pretty unhappy. I had to agree with Rose on that, since Matt and I had met the Doctor, we fought off living plastic, help save the world, now we're running around 10 Downing Street to get away from a family call Slitheen. Being friends with the Doctor was going to make our lives more interesting. Either that or more dangerous.

"Well, that's a strange friendship." Harriet said, where I turned to look at her.

"It is. But what's wrong with some excitement and strangeness?" I asked looking at her. She stared at me.

"Besides, we rather be here than living our boring lives back home." Matt piped up, smiling at the three of us.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor suddenly asked staring at Harriet with a thoughtful look. Harriet smiled, waving her hand.

"Oh, hardly." She replied looking anywhere else other than the Doctor. I arched an eyebrow, watching the Doctor as he continued to look thoughtful.

"Rings a bell. Harriet Jones?" He asked again, but not exactly directed at anyone though.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs." She said placing the red box on the table motioning it with her hands. When did she have time to go through them? Since we've been in here she hasn't looked at it once, unless she looked at it when we were occupied with the Slitheen just outside our exit.

"Hasn't it got, like, defense codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" I gaped spinning around to stare at the blonde beside me. Matt made a choking sound from off to the side, as the four of us stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Rose Tyler!" I scolded, which just earned a shrug, as Matt let out a laugh. I glared at him. "Problem with that mate, is we're here as well. I don't know about you. I'm quite fond of living and I rather not die by nuke thanks."

"You're a very violent young woman." Harriet exclaimed beside me. I turned to look at her, she looked truly shocked that a nice girl like Rose could be so violent. I didn't blame her, this was a new side of Rose that I didn't know of. Then again we didn't really know much of our blonde friend, like she didn't know much about us. I studied Rose for a moment, before shaking my head, with a small smile.

"I'm serious. We could." She said, blinking as she turned to look at each of us. Matt walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We could, but like Anna said, Rose we're here as well. As far as we know, those Slitheen's or whatever they are, are only here in Downing Street. We fire a nuke at them. We're killing ourselves." Rose looked up at Matt, a thoughtful look on her face, before nodding.

"I s'pose your right. I don't know. It seemed like the easiest way of doing things." She said staring between Matt and I.

"The easiest way, may not be the best way." I said, smiling slightly. I understood her urge to get this done over and quickly. I didn't blame her. I wanted to get out of here just as bad as she did. But we were stuck for now.

"Well, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations." Harriet said after a moment, staring at her box, I turned to look at her. We all did.

"Say that again." The Doctor asked. I glanced at the Doctor, once again he had a thoughtful look at his face.

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked, confused.

"Anything. All of it." The Doctor said, staring at Harriet intently like he was trying to figure something out and she was the key to it.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN." Harriet said, she looked more confused than before.

"Like that's ever stopped them." Rose stated beside me, leaning back in her chair. She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest. I blinked at the two women.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN. Is it important?" The MP turned to look at the Doctor who just broke into a huge smile.

"Everything's important." He started pacing on the opposite side of the table.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal." Harriet gave a shaky laugh, placing her hand on her forehead, leaning against it. I reached over and gave the elder woman's hand a squeeze, smiling a small smile at her.

"You get used to it." I said quietly, where I earned a small smile in return.

"What do they want, though?" Matt finally spoke up, his own expression a confused one. He glanced at the door, knowing that our alien friends were on the other side.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset." The Doctor replied to Matt, still pacing back and forth. Once again, I could swear I could hear the wheels turning in the Doctor's head, with Matt's own thinking just as loud.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet asked, glancing between the two men.

"You're very good at this." The Doctor smiled at Harriet, before pacing once more.

"Thank you." She sat a little straighter, and smiled back. I had to hold back a giggle, she looked so proud of herself, and she should be. No one could handle themselves as well as Harriet has, I know there have been times where I was close to panic, but Harriet never showed panic. I smirked to myself, studying at the woman beside me.

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" The Doctor mumbled as he paced. Matt had continued to stare at the door thoughtfully. We all had fallen into silence again, I watched the Doctor pace back and forth, Harriet had a confused yet thoughtful look upon her face, as Rose leaned against the table staring at me but her eyes were glazed over. Zoned out.

"I wish we could figure this out soon." Rose whispered, and I turned to look at her.

"I think everyone in this room wants out of here." I said, arching an eyebrow. Rose shook her head as she looked down.

"I'm just worried about mum ya know? I'm all she has, and the last time I saw her she was being held back by soldiers."

"And we were being escorted away. Don't worry Rose I'm pretty sure your mum is going to be fine." I smiled a reassuring smile, squeezing my friends hand. Rose smiled back but jumped when a small beep broke the silence, sounded like a ringtone. I blinked, grabbing my own cell out of my pants pocket and stared it, no signal. I glanced at Matt who flashed his phone towards me, also said no signal.

"Oh, that's me." Rose spoke up suddenly, reaching into her pocket, taking out her cellphone.

"But we're sealed off." Matt stated, as I looked confused.

"How did you get a signal?" I asked, Rose checked her messages, and glanced up at me, with a small smile.

"He zapped it. Super phone." Rose smiled, with her tongue just poking out of her teeth, I laughed.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts." Harriet jumped at the chance, at the hope. I smiled and glanced at the Doctor who looked slightly, upset.

"Dead downstairs, yeah." The Doctor stated before sighing slightly, crossing his arms once more across his chest. He shook his head, he glanced at Rose as she checked her phone.

"It's Mickey." Rose sounded shock, then gasped as she looked at her phone. We all exchanged a look before looking back at Rose.

"Rose?" I said.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy." The Doctor snapped, Rose shot him a glare before holding out her phone.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all." She snapped back. The Doctor took one look at the phone, gulped and started pacing faster and more urgently than before. Rose turned her phone so we could take a look. On the screen was a picture, and in that picture was a Slitheen. I gulped as Rose looked horrified. Matt placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Great, so their after my mum and Mickey." Rose said, shaking her head. "I didn't want to involve either of them. It's just going to put them in danger."

"It's okay, they're going to be okay. We'll figure this out." I said, glancing up at the Doctor who stared at us. "Right?" I was starting to feel the fear creep up on me once again, but not for myself, but for everyone in this room and outside. A Slitheen had attacked Jackie and Mickey, and we weren't there to help. I feared the worst, Jackie was all Rose had, and Rose was all Jackie had, we couldn't take that away from each other. The Doctor locked eyes with me, his dark iris showing determination.

"Rose call Rickey." The Doctor said, Rose blinked slightly confused but dialed his number anyways. After a couple of rings, Mickey picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Mickey!" Rose yelled happily. "Oh I'm so glad your okay! How's mum?"

_"She's okay."_ He replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

_"We got attacked by an alien that's what happened."_ Mickey snapped. We all shared a look as Rose placed her phone on speaker, and set it down on the table. _"And not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!"_

_"I could've died!" _Jackie's voice sounded suddenly but far off. Mickey must still have the phone. Rose shot me a guilty look, as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is she all right, though? Don't..don't put her on, just tell me." Rose asked, but before we could get an answer the Doctor spoke up, suddenly realizing that we were in fact talking to Mickey.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer." The Doctor said, grabbing the phone from the table speaking into it, while resuming his pacing. I rolled my eyes.

_"It's Mickey, and why should I?" _Mickey spat. I arched an eyebrow as I watched the Doctor spot moving, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and I tried really hard not to laugh. I knew that look, a few of my friends made that look when they had to ask something they didn't really want to ask. For example, swallowing pride and asking for help. Which the Doctor was trying to do. I'm glad he realized that things are bad enough without causing another war between him and Mickey. Last thing we needed at this present moment. I glanced at Rose who looked confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking from me to the Doctor.

"Trying to ask Mickey for help. If he's smart, he'll just swallow his pride and tell Mickey we need him." I whispered back, watching the Doctor out of the corner of my eye. He better swallow that enormous pride he had, because we seriously needed all the help we could get.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you." The Doctor spoke quickly, and continued to pace waiting for Mickey's reply. The silence seemed to stretched on, we watched the Doctor pace, and waited for Mickey's answer. Now it was Mickey's turn to swallow his own pride and just accept the fact we're all in danger. I glanced at Rose, who was worrying a nail at this point. Come on Mickey. Come on, just agree to help.

_"Fine."_ Mickey replied after a very long silent minute. Thank _god._ On his end of the line we heard a flurry of noise, doors opening, doors closing, things shuffling and Jackie constantly asking what was going on. We heard Mickey shuffle the phone, before the clicking of keys on a keyboard. We all held a breathe waiting for something. "_It says password" _The Doctor looked confused as he stared at the phone, then rushed to the table. I blinked at the flurry of movements, both men seem to work at lightening speed. The Doctor grabbed a black box that was sitting in the middle of the table, grabbed a cord, plugged Rose's phone into it and the noise from the Mickey grew louder. It was a speaker.

"Say again." The Doctor asked.

_"It's asking for the password_._"_ Mickey said once more, louder and clearer now that it was plugged into the speaker.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L." Replied the Doctor, which then he moved pace once more. His face of complete concentration, Matt had a similar look but he was staring at the door.

"_So, what's that website?" _Jackie's voice sounded again, we heard a chair move, which meant Jackie was sitting next to Mickey. I sighed, so much for keeping Jackie out of the loop. I glanced over at Rose who seemed to have a look of complete panic, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, it's going to be alright." Rose just glanced at me, and shook her head.

"Just think of it this way, at least you don't have to keep anything from her anymore." Matt said as he crouched between us, glancing from me to Rose. Rose just sighed heavily.

"I know I should be happy, but I can't help but worry too ya know?" Rose said.

_"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years."_ Mickey replied to Jackie. _"__They just kept us in the dark_._"_

"Mickey, you were born in the dark." The Doctor said. The four of us turned to look at the Doctor, my eyebrows raised, as Rose glared and Matt rolled his eyes. Harriet kept silent, glancing from the speaker box to the Doctor, a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, leave him alone." Rose snapped.

"Yeah, he's doing us a favour, you could be more nice, since he doesn't have to help." I said, which earned a eye roll from the Doctor.

_"__Thank you. Password again_._"_ Mickey said.

"Just repeat it every time." The Doctor replied, before returning his pacing once more. He looked deep in thought, as he paced. We heard shuffling on Mickey's end, as he passed the phone to Jackie, who humphed. The Doctor stopped suddenly, turning to face us. "Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" He asked suddenly.

"To cause a scene?" Matt spoke up.

"Yes, but _why." _The Doctor asked, his brow creased in concentration._  
_

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them." Harriet finally spoke up, staring at the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head, resuming his pacing. If he kept going he was going to put a little runway in the floor.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." He said distractedly. Glancing from us to the Door were our Slitheen friends were waiting on the other side. We all remained silent for a moment trying to think of reasons.

"I got nothing." I said, shaking my head. Matt shrugged.

"The Slitheen are hiding!" Rose finally spoke up, glancing at the rest of us.

"But then they put the entire planet on Red alert." I said, it made no sense.

"What would they do that for?" Matt said finally sitting down on Rose's opposite side.

_"Oh, listen to them." _Jackie's voice made us jump. I had completely forgot she was there, and that she was listening to us. I glanced at Rose, who rolled her eyes.

"At least we're trying!" Rose snapped, before getting up from her seat. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, as Matt just looked at me. He studied me for a moment, before raising an eyebrow staring at me. I sighed, as the Doctor continued to pace back and forth. He was too deep in thought to really pay attention to us. I didn't blame him, as we sat in silence my mind would race through different scenarios. But none of them made sense. I turned to look at Matt.

"What's going on Matt? Nothing makes sense...I'm scared." I whispered to my friend, he reached across the gap to grab my hand.

"Don't be. We're fine. We have the Doctor and Rose, plus each other. Calm down Anna." He smiled at me, but that fear that I tried to swallow and hid was getting harder and harder to ignore. The fear wasn't just for us, but for everyone else in the world. We were stuck in a sealed room, with thick steal doors and window shutters, it was just the five of us. There was a horde of aliens just waiting outside of our only exit. The alien expert was just as confused with this situation as we were. Things didn't seem like it was going to go over well.

_What were we going to do?_


	14. Earth at War

**A/N: Sorry about the weird breaks, its hard to try and figure out where to stop. And look at me go! Two chapters in one day. Woohoo! Haha, well I hope everyone is enjoying this! Thank you to those who favourited and followed. Means a lot. Enjoy!**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Thirteen - Earth at War**

_What were we going to do?_

We all fell into silence once more, Matt had let go of my hand and sat back. He stared off into the distance a glazed look over his face. I knew that look though, he was thinking, staring off into space trying to think. Rose had started poking around the room herself, I didn't know if it was out of boredom or if it was a way to keep herself distracted but she avoided the closet, which I didn't blame her. I didn't want to go near there either, just_ knowing_ that their were bodies in there disturbed me. I suppressed a shudder, before getting up myself. I couldn't sit there any longer I had to do something. Moving around the room, I glanced over at Harriet, who had opened the red box, looking through the papers it held. I arched an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. Not the place, I figured. She already told us that they didn't include anything that was going to be much use. Mickey and Jackie remained silent, a flurry of keys clicking told us that Mickey was still hacking into the UNIT website. I never heard of UNIT until today and I was curious about who they were, well I knew somethings about them from what Mickey had said earlier and from what the Doctor also told us. A group that defends the earth from aliens, a lot good they were. I thought. Most of them were apparently dead downstairs.

I finally stood up and made my way around the table to the side where the Doctor continued to pace, he didn't glance at me. I leaned against the table, crossing my legs in front of me, while my hands rested on the table. I studied the nine hundred year old Time Lord out of the corner of my eye. I decided to stare down at the floor or the wall across me from, I wouldn't meet his eyes but I would catch glimpses of worry, fear and determination, but they would disappear within seconds covered by a hard look in his eyes. Determination. I sighed quietly looking down at the floor.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, loud enough for the Doctor to hear. He stopped moving and turned to look at me, arched an eyebrow, but his face softened slightly, the hardness about it melting ever so slightly.

"I'm working on it. I promise you Adrianna, I'm going to get all of us out of here." He whispered, leaning against the table by his hands, his back arched and his head bowed down. Rose walked back over to the table, glancing questioningly between the Doctor and I and I just shook my head. No point to voice my worry, it was bad enough the Doctor was worried and by the looks of it he was worrying enough for all of us. I swallowed hard, as that feeling of something bad returned with full vengeance, I almost yelled out in fear too as it washed over me. I tried to hide my fear as best I could, and to keep my head. There's no need for anyone to lose it or for me to give into it. I reminded myself of the first time we met the Doctor, yeah sure I was attacked by living plastic, but I did keep my head afterwords. Again we all fell in silence, Rose went back to poking around, Matt continued to stare off in space, while Harriet returned the papers back into the box, apparently nothing new was in there. The Doctor kept his head bowed, and I decided to stare at the metal shutter before me. When were we going to get out of here?

_"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind." _Jackie's voice broke the silence making us all jump. Rose walked back to the table, her brow creased, the Doctor's head snapped up. All five of us stared at the black speaker phone.

"Yes Jackie?" I asked, confused about what she would want to ask.

_"Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked, in the streets."_ She took a deep breath._ "I have had creatures from the pits of hell, in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."_

"I told you what happened." Rose cut in, confusion masked her voice, and there was fear there too. Even after everything Rose still tried to keep her mother out of this. I looked at Rose who looked more worried and scared than I've seen her before.

_"I'm talking to him." _Jackie replied, before taking a shaky breath._ "'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me."_ She paused, we can hear the worry, and the panic in Jackie's voice and my heart clenched. I placed a hand on my stomach as I watched the Doctor who stared at the speaker. _"Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"_ Jackie finally asked after a moment, all our eyes fell on the Doctor.

"I'm fine." Rose cut in, moving closer to the phone. Matt sat straighter in his chair, as I studied the Doctor. He remained silent as he stared intently at the table. I glanced at Rose who was looking from the Doctor to the phone where her mother waited for his answer. We all knew the answer, from what I've seen we were always going to be in danger, but I didn't believe for one moment that the Doctor would let any harm come to Rose or even to Matt and I for that matter.

_"Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" _Jackie asked again more urgently, ignoring Rose. We all remained silent. _"Well, what's the answer?" _Jackie asked after a moment. I looked at the Doctor, who continued to remain silent. I went to answer, but I heard the phone being grabbed.

_"We're in." _Came Mickey's voice, the Doctor shook himself and nodded.

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that." The Doctor ordered, while staring at the table. I couldn't help but notice he wouldn't meet our eyes. I started thinking that the reason he didn't answer Jackie was because maybe he couldn't promise Rose would be safe. I know Matt and I were full grown adults and a few years older than the blonde, our parents can't say anything about what we do. It all came down to the simple fact that Jackie only had Rose, Rose was everything to Jackie. I didn't blame the older blonde for asking, if I as in her place I would be demanding the same answers.

_"What is it?" _Mickey said, breaking me out of my thoughts. At least now were getting somewhere. A signal of some suddenly started playing. We all glanced at each other. What the hell was that?

**"**The Slitheen have a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying." The Doctor snapped, his head bowed once more, his eyes burning into the table. The sound made no sense to me, but I kept quiet, I saw the questions running through Matt's head that he desperately wanted to ask but remained silent as well. We listened to the noise, and I shook my head. I didn't know what it said.

_"He'll have to answer me one day."_ Jackie suddenly said, slightly pissy, didn't blame her but we were trying to figure something out.

"Hush!" Mickey, Harriet, Rose, the Doctor, Matt and I yelled at once. I smirked at the sudden silence as the slightly irritated noise Jackie made. I would apologize later I decided. We waited in silence as the Doctor concentrated on the message that apparently was there. All I heard was noise, and it was starting to hurt my head actually.

"It's some sort of message." The Doctor suddenly said, raising his head to stare at everyone. He looked very confused. That didn't calm my nerves though.

"What's it say?" Rose piped up, looking at the Doctor, who just shook his head.

"Don't know. It's on a loop, keeps repeating." He answered, once again concentrating on the message. I got up from where I was and walked around back to stand beside Rose, I crossed my arms against my chest, Rose worried a nail, Harriet seemed to be listening to the signal as well as Matt. I glanced down at Matt, arching an eyebrow. Matt just shrugged. As we all sat in silence a doorbell rang on the other end of the phone call. Rose and I glanced at each other, then stared at the phone.

"Hush!" The Doctor snapped, glaring at the phone.

_"That's not me."_ Mickey snapped back. _"Go and see who that is."_ He told Jackie.

_"It's three o'clock in the morning."_ Jackie stated, which made me gap. Wait? Three in the morning? I pulled out my cell and stare at the time. It was three in the morning. How long have we been here?

_"Well, go and tell them that."_ Mickey stated. I smirked, oh Mickey wasn't going to take shit from no one apparently. The signal continued to repeat itself, I rubbed my temple as I felt a small headache threatening.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor asked quietly, but didn't really ask anyone in particular. He was too concentrated on the noise, but I heard Jackie grumble about answering the door. There was shuffling as the door was opened. We waited in silence for a moment but a bang made us jump, as Jackie rushed back into the room were Mickey was.

_"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slipeen!"_ Jackie cried, as Mickey jumped from where he was. The commotion was drowning out the signal, which at this moment I didn't care. They have to get out of there!

_"They've found us."_ Mickey yelled. Rose jumped beside me as her face looked terrified, she went forward to the phone. I placed a hand on her shoulder, as Matt stood up, the three of us had panic looking faces, and my heart speed up as I stared at the phone, willing them here.

"Mickey, I need that signal." The Doctor groaned, as he stared at the phone. Didn't he just hear what they just said? That Slitheen just found _them._ They were in _danger._ I glared at the Doctor.

"Screw the Signal!" I shouted.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!" Rose shouted, all of us stood around the phone, a feeling of uselessness washed over me as I rubbed my face with a hand. There's got to be something we could do.

"Just go! Don't worry about anything, just run!" Matt piped up, Mickey had grabbed something, something metal like.

_"We can't. It's by the front door."_ Mickey shouted, his voice sounded slightly far off, Jackie must be holding the phone. _"Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us."_ Mickey yelled again, I turned to look away, this situation was getting worse but the second. Rose began shaking as panic coursed through her, she kept staring at the phone. Matt grabbed Rose close to him as the two of them shared the same terrified expression.

"We have to do something!" I yelled turning to look at the Doctor. He had that same thoughtful look with a little extra added hardness. He was thinking.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet suddenly stood snapping at the Doctor, rage and worry written over her face. I blinked as I stared at the MP, once again I had forgotten she was even there. She's been so silent, and now she's yelling at the Doctor.

"I'm trying!" The Doctor snapped at Harriet, his eyes darker than usual. I began pacing back and forth. Fear washing over, all I could do was stand there, and do nothing. Jackie and Mickey were going to die, and there was nothing we can do because we were stuck in a little metal box ourselves. I shot the Doctor a glare as I paced, I couldn't stand still. Worry racked me, as I paced.

_"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back." _Mickey shouted at Jackie, I gulped. This was like a bad dream that was turning into a complete nightmare._"Just run!"_ Mickey shouted again. It was then we heard the sound of splintering wood, and Rose gasped.

"That's my mother!" Rose shouted, looking wide eyed at the man who was supposed to be our savour, our expert that was doing nothing. I stopped my pacing and stared at the Doctor, whose head snapped up from staring at the table, his eyes dancing from one person to the next.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" He said, all of us moved towards him, I wrapped my arms around myself, thinking of information we could give him.

"They're green." Rose suddenly said, and I nodded.

"Yep, narrows it down." The Doctor replied, his eyes once again burning into the table. My heart pounded, as I thought.

"Good sense of smell." I said suddenly, thinking back at when Harriet, Matt, Rose and I were hiding in the room. I shuddered once again.

"Narrows it down."

"Not only do they have good sense of smell. They can smell adrenaline." Matt stated after a moment.

"Narrows it down."

"The pig technology." Harriet suddenly spoke up, looking excited that she could help. I would have smiled but I was too worried about what was going down. There was still crashing and movement that we could hear.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose said after another moment, panic written all over her face. I was surprised at how calm she was though.

"Narrows it down."

"It's getting in!" Mickey suddenly shouted, hearing the door splintering worse, it was close to being knocked off it's hinges. I gulped, adrenaline kicking my thinking up a notch.

"They hunt like it's a ritual." I said suddenly, remember hearing the Slitheen talking in the other room.

"Narrows it down." The Doctor replied, his eyes still staring at the table.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er-" Harriet spoke suddenly, with a flurry of hands waves trying to explain, she stopped trying to think of the world. We remained silent for a moment thinking of what that smell was.

"Bad breath!" My friends and I shouted at the same time staring at Harriet, before the Doctor's eyes snapped up.

"That's it!" Harriet shouted, smiling which we all returned.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" The Doctor shouted himself, smiling at us, he went back into pacing his mind racing, deleting planets from his long list.

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose shouted into the phone, panic covering her voice as she looked from the Doctor to the phone.

_"Too late!"_ Came Mickey's voice, as we heard the unmistakable sound of breaking wood, and a door crashing down.

"Run!" I shouted.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor spoke fast as he looked triumphantly. Raxa...what now? I don't think I could ever pronouce that, and I wasn't even going to try. I stared at him with confusion, but shook my head. As long as we know where their from we can try to save Mickey and Jackie. Right? I watched the Doctor waiting for him to tell us how to help Jackie and Mickey.

"Okay we know where their from, now what do we do?" Matt asked quickly, staring intently at the Doctor. He was looking for the answer too, we all were.

_"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter."_ Mickey growled as we heard them running into a different room.

"Get into the kitchen!" The Doctor suddenly shouted as he leaned closer to the phone, staring at it. He closed his eyes for a moment, as we heard them rushing into the other room. Hopefully it was the kitchen. We heard a door shutting, and movement. There was something scraping against the floor.

_"My God, it's going to rip us apart!"_ Jackie shierked, which made Rose groan, and look at the Doctor. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Doctor, come on. Hurry what can stop these aliens?" I said urgently, the Doctor looked at me and smiled.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor beamed, as he shouted out the answer.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet laughed out loud, smiling broadly at the Doctor.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" The Doctor beamed back at Harriet, before waiting for Mickey's reply. Oh god, he better have vinegar. I held my breath waiting.

_"How should I know?" _Mickey suddenly asked. I gapped and rolled my eyes.

"How can you _not_ know?!" I shouted. The Doctor stared at the phone with a dumbfounded look and shook his head.

"It's your kitchen." The Doctor stated, like Mickey was an idiot and at this time. I would have to agree with that.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf." Rose suddenly spoke up. I glanced at her, arched an eyebrow. How would she know? Oh right. They dated, of course she would know where stuff was in his apartment.

_"Oh, give it here. What do you need?"_ Apparently Jackie got tired of waiting, as her voice spoke through the speaker loud and clear.

"Anything with vinegar!" The Doctor yelled.

"Hurry Jackie!" Matt urged.

_"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs."_ Jackie started listing off things she found with vinegar, I crinkled my noise as I heard some of the ingredients. Some of those, I would even eat. I felt sick to my stomach, as I turned to look at Rose, who wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"And you kiss this man?" The Doctor looked at Rose with an arched eyebrow, as she just shrugged. Whatever, wasn't the time to debate Mickey's bad taste in food. We heard the two of them move around dumping things into what I would assume as a bowl. A crash made us all jump back, we all stared at the phone, holding our breaths, waiting for something to happen. Mickey and Jackie didn't say anything, there was absolute silence as I held my breath. A sound broke the silence, something that sounded like a fart, then an explosion. We all breathed a sigh of relief from hearing Jackie moan about being covering in green goo, and Mickey cursing.

"Hannibal?" Matt suddenly asked, looking between Harriet and the Doctor.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar." Harriet replied with a smile. The Doctor had gone over and grabbed five glasses and the bottle of alcohol pouring some into each glass, he handed each of us a glass.

"Oh. Well, there you go then." I said in a slight daze, we all toasted to each other before gulping down the alcohol. I sighed placing the glass down, and stared at the Doctor. "Well that's one down, and whole family still to go." I managed a tight smile. The Doctor continued to pace, as the four of us sat back down. That was enough excitement for one day, I was ready to go back to the TARDIS and have a nice long sleep.

"You guys still okay? Mum? Mickey?" Rose asked, staring at the phone.

_"Yes, I'm fine. Just covered in something disgusting."_ Jackie snapped, which we all smiled about. The Doctor glanced at the phone, rolled his eyes and continued pacing. We heard Jackie and Mickey move around the apartment, cleaning themselves and the place I assumed. We in the Cabinet Room fell once more back into silence. I felt myself yawning as the adrenaline from the day started to ware off. I really could go to sleep now, even with a horde of aliens outside our door. We were safe right? I had to believe that they couldn't get in, even if they could we know what would stop them. Then I remembered, we're in an official room, _not_ the kitchen. I don't know how much time past as Harrier, Rose, Matt and I sat in silence as the Doctor paced, but I jumped when I heard the T.V suddenly blared to life.

"I don't think this is the time to watch T.V Mickey." Matt stated.

_"No I'm watching the news...but you have to listen to this."_ Mickey said, holding the phone closer to the T.V, which made the voice louder for us to hear clearer.

_"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction capable of being deployed within forty five seconds."_ We heard the voice, it was one of the Slitheen from earlier, I sat up in my chair straighter, staring at the phone. Panic washed over me again. What?

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Shush!" I snapped, trying to listen.

_"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."_

Harriet's face when white, Rose's looked panicked, Matt's eyes narrowed as his brow as he stared at the phone. My eyes connected with the Doctor's. I knew I looked scared but it was nothing compared to the look the Doctor was giving me, that darkness I had observed from before, was there, this time it didn't disappear with a blink but stayed there. I gulped, looking away to glance at Matt, who met my eyes, we were all scared and we had no clue what was happening outside our little box. If what that man said was true, then the earth was definitely going to war, but with who? With what? I couldn't help but glance at the ceiling, truly wondering if there was an alien threat above us, or if Slitheen has a different agenda. But one thing keep repeating itself as I continued to sit in silence.

_Earth is at war._


	15. The Doctor's Plan

**A/N: Thank you guys for being patient with me for the last little while, I'm glad you are all enjoying it.**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Fourteen - The Doctor's Plan**

_Earth is a war._

We were all stunned into silence as we listened to the announcement. My mouth went dry and I could feel myself shake from fear. Harriet's face was white a sheet, Rose's eyes were wide and mouth slightly opened as Matt shook his head in stunned silence. I glanced at the Doctor who returned my gaze, I know fear was written all over my face, but the Doctor, the Doctor had this hard look on his face. A mask not to show his real feelings, but I could tell. He was just as scared as we were and just as stunned. We stared at each other for a moment before the Doctor's face contorted in rage.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it." The Doctor yelled suddenly, which made me jump back from the table staring at him. The Slitheen had won and there was nothing we could do. Rose and Matt stayed silent, both looked just as stunned as I felt. My mind was on the fact he just declared that earth was at war. I stared at the Doctor with a slight hopeless look, Matt squeezed my hand and turning to look at me, feeling me shake. I nodded my head letting him know I'll be okay. I was in shock, I know I was. Terror gripped at me, froze me where I stood, my mind blank and I hated it. I didn't want to be scared, I wanted to do something, I want to fight back. I glanced at the Doctor who just went back to pacing, his face contorted with anger. Slowly I felt the terror wear off, as anger replaced it. How dare they? How could they do this to my home? _Our_ home.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet spoke up quietly. Rose glanced at Harriet than to the Doctor.

"They did last time." Matt spoke up from beside me, I glanced at him.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out." The Doctor yelled. I winced at his anger, and looked away, feeling my anger rise.

"Can't exactly blame us can you? Your lot always seem to come and try to destroy us. If we knew aliens existed before all this, we would be able to think clearly." I suddenly snapped at the Doctor, turning to face him, which got a shocked look from the Time Lord. He blinked, and shook his head sadly. I was getting angry, trying to mask the fear that was gripping me making me want to lash out just like what the Doctor was saying. I sighed, shaking my head.

"They release the defence codes." Matt started, glancing at the Doctor. Both of them shared a knowing look and the Doctor nodded.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear." The Doctor finished Matt's sentence, and I shivered. Great, so basically we're screwed. I placed my head in my hands. This can't be happening.

"But why?" Harriet spoke up, I could feel her eyes staring at me, before moving on to everyone else.

"That's an excellent question." Matt said, his voice had a hard edge to it. I turned to look at him slightly confused. I never hard him speak like that, well I should probably say it's been a long time since he had that hard edge in his voice. I stared at my best friend. He smirked at me before turning to the Doctor. "Why don't we go and ask?" He said, standing up heading for the door, as the Doctor smiled following suite. I sat back in my chair as Harriet and Rose stood up to watch. The Doctor opened the metal door with the button and waiting patiently outside was our personal horde of Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked." The Doctor stated like he knew already, like he figured this out a while ago. Matt stood beside him with his arms crossed against his chest. World War Three? Attack everyone else on earth? What? I arched my eyebrow listening, standing myself to move closer. The plot thickens apparently.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away." The woman Slitheen smiled sweetly as she stared at all of us, her smile was very creepy. Her eyes landed on me and burned into mine. I held my place, staring right back, narrowing my eyes. I wasn't going to show them I was scared of them. Why give them that power?

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet asked behind me, I turned to look at her than back at our captors.

"Profit." Matt suddenly supplied, glaring out at the Slitheen. The woman turned her icy glare on Matt who just stood taller. "That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert." Matt's voice was hard, as he glared at the aliens. When the hell did he figure that out? I stared slightly shocked at Matt's back, as the Doctor smirked. When you thought about it, it made complete sense. This whole situation finally made some weird sense.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel." The woman spoke, her voice like silk as she spoke of financial issues in outer space. I couldn't help but glancing at the ceiling trying to image the universe in a recession.

"At the cost of five billion lives." The Doctor spat at the Slitheen.

"Bargain." The woman just stated.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you." The Doctor said, his voice hard, you could see the anger rolling off of him. I took a step back, Rose appeared beside me her face concern, as Matt turned walking back to us.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" The woman started laughing, which lead the other Slitheens to follow suite, I shivered at their laugh. The Doctor stiffened as his hand went for the button.

"Yes. Me." He stated with a smirk on his face, he pressed the button shutting the metal door on the Slitheen's faces. I would have laughed at this situation but I was in utter disbelief. Seriously? How was he suppose to save five billion people from in here. I arched an eyebrow at my best friend and the madman questioning them with a look.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Doctor has a plan." Matt whispered to me and Rose as he came closer. The Doctor turned around and clapped his hands together and smiled at the four of us. He really was a madman.

_"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do."_ Jackie's voice broke our little silence and making us jump. I had forgotten they were on the phone, I've been so occupied with whats on my mind and whats going on here that Jackie and Mickey were the last things I remembered. Guilt washed over me, I should have remembered them they helped us and after the close call they just had. I turned to the Doctor who stared at the phone in silence. He did have a plan right?

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid." Harriet suddenly spoke up, making all of us stare at her. There was hope! Rose rushed to the table.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked hurriedly.

"_There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail." _Mickey answered, as I groaned. Of course they would be.

"Voicemail dooms us all." Harriet sighed sitting back down. She was quick to give up. I glanced at her and shook my head.

"There's a way. There has to be and we will find it." I stated staring at the elder brunette who just gave me a hopeless look.

"If we could just get out of here." Matt said staring at the door.

"There's a way out." The Doctor said suddenly, making all of us turn to look at him.

"What?" The three of us said as Harriet just stared at the Doctor with confusion.

"There's always been a way out." The Doctor sighed, leaning against the table once more. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You had a way out this whole time and didn't bother to say anything?" I snapped.

"Anna, don't. There's a good reason I'm sure." Matt said, placing a hand on my arm. I turned to look at him, Matt looked at me with a warning look. I looked back with anger. Why didn't the Doctor say anything before? Because it was dangerous. The thought ran through my mind, it fell into place just nicely as I turned to the Doctor who wouldn't meet any of our eyes. That had to be the reason, why he wouldn't say anything.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose spoke up staring at the Doctor.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe." The Doctor finally said softly, speaking to Jackie, before he looked up. His eyes heavy with guilt. "I can't guarantee any of their safety." He looked at Matt, Rose and I in turn. I was right. It was dangerous. I stared at the Madman my mind racing. If it was dangerous okay, I understood why he wouldn't want to do it but if it means saving five billion people then so be it. Screw my safety. I was kinda shocked at my own recklessness about my life, but honestly. This planet was my home. This planet is the home of five billion people. Screw my safety. It's a price I'm willing to pay.

"_Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you d__are." _Jackie cried into the phone. The five of us just stared at each other.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies." The Doctor's voice was heavy with guilt.

"Do it." I said, I stood a little taller, and met the Doctor's shocked eyes with my hard gaze. Rose and Matt glanced between the two of us, confused.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The Doctor asked, staring at me. I continued to hold his gaze nodding slightly.

"Yeah." I said. I turned to Rose and Matt.

"If it means saving five billion people then do it." Matt stated.

"Do it." Rose added.

"We are going to be in danger no matter how you look at this situation. Nuked by Slitheen or whatever your planning. I rather take what your planning than wait to be nuked." I said turning to look back at the Doctor.

"_Please __Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid." _Jackie begged into the phone, her voice cracking. I glanced at Rose who looked guilty.

"I'll be fine mum. Stop worrying." Rose said.

"Do you think I don't know that? All three of them are kids! But this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will." The Doctor exclaimed throwing his hands up, staring at my friends and I with a guilty expression. It really tore at him to put us in danger like this. His glanced to Rose, his eyes darker and heavier. He turned to look at Matt who returned his gaze with his own hard look. Finally he looked at me, and I placed my hands on my hips. To him we may be just kids, but we were also adults according to human tradition. The Doctor and I stared at each other, there was something else there, something else behind the guilt, something behind the stubbornness and hardness that usually was the Doctor. As he stared at me, I felt my heart started to speed up slightly, all of sudden I felt exposed under his gaze. I masked my sudden need to run away with stubbornness.

"Then what're you waiting for?" I said not budging from my choice. He stared at me for a moment before looking down at the table. He had to realize that I made my choice a year ago. When we first met the Doctor, we saw what his life was like. Running around, danger around every corner and I would rather risk the rest of my short life to help others and make sure creatures from outer space wouldn't harm my home. I also wanted to see history being made, and what the future was going to be like. The Doctor showed me a whole brand new universe and I wanted to see it. Sure there's danger, but why would I give it up to live safely? "I've made my choice a year ago Doctor." I leaned across the table, speaking softly so the Doctor could hear me. "I know there's danger, trust me, I know. I got attacked by living plastic. But there's also a light at the end of each tunnel." I paused, closing my eyes for a moment before looking back at him. "I made my choice. Do whatever you need to do." The Time Lord looked up at me his face changed from surprise, to pride than right back to guilt.

"I could save the world but lose you." He said just as quietly, I almost didn't hear him. I arched an eyebrow, feeling my heart speed up once more. His eyes burned into mine again making me feel exposed. What did that mean? He could lose me? I shook the thought off. Standing up he waved his hand to the three of us. "I could save the world and lose all three of you." He said louder, I arched an eyebrow standing up myself, now he wouldn't meet my gaze. What the hell has gotten into him suddenly?

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine." Harriet spoke up, standing tall and staring at the Doctor who returned her hard gaze.

_"And who the hell are you_?" Jackie cried angrily into the phone.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North." She flashed her ID card at the phone and I rolled my eyes. "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it." She looked at the Doctor with a hard look, the Doctor stood straight staring right back before smiling broadly.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked suddenly, staring between everyone.

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor smiled, before turning to the phone. "Mickey. Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"_What're you doing?" _Jackie snapped.

"_Hacking into the Royal Navy. We're in. Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth_." Mickey answered a flurry of clicking keys were heard. I had to smile. Good ol' Mickey.

"Right, we need to select a missile." The Doctor said.

"_We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defence codes." _Mickey replied.

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile." The Doctor stated, rubbing his face with his hands, his mind going a mile a minute. "What's the first category?" He asked suddenly.

"_Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A." _Mickey replied.

"That's the one. Select." The Doctor glanced at the four of us.

"_I could stop you." _Jackie snapped.

"_Do it, then." _Mickey snapped right back.

"You ready for this?" The Doctor asked. There was a pause on the other end.

"_Yeah." _Mickey finally said.

"Mickey the idiot." The Doctor smiled, shaking his head like he couldn't believe this whole situation. "The world is in your hands." The Doctor paused once more, glancing at the four of us. "Fire." He looked so sad, so guilty as he said the one word that could potentially end our lives. Rose and Matt both grabbed my hands, squeezing them tight. We all had the same look, the same determined look, a look that told anyone who knew what was going on that this was our choice. Nothing the Doctor could do or say would change the way we felt. We chose to be here, we chose to travel with the Doctor and we chose to put five billion people before our silly little lives.

"_Oh, my God." _Jackie gasped. We stood there for what seemed like minutes in silence waiting for the end. What seemed like minutes were really only seconds.

"How solid are these?" Harriet suddenly asked glancing at our steel box.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big." The Doctor said, sighing. Matt and Rose glanced at each other before letting go of my hands, turning I watched them move around the room quickly.

"What are you two doing?" I asked, Matt looked up at me as Rose stopped just in front of the small closet. She turned to me, a hard look on her face with a slight smile.

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a door frame. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong." Rose motioned to the closet with the two dead bodies in it. I had to smile back. "Come and help me. Come on." Matt, Rose and I started pulling out the bodies, setting them by the table, with a flurry of activity we empty the closet of everything we could find. Jackets, boxes, shoes, you name it we threw it out.

"_It's on radar. __Counter defence five five six." _Mickey said, I glanced over as the Doctor grabbed the phone.

"Stop them intercepting it." He said, pacing back and forth, Rose's cell gripped tightly in his hand. We finished emptying the closet.

"Come on. It's all clear." I shouted, pushing stuff away from the door to allow every to enter the small space without tripping first.

"_I'm doing it now." _Mickey replied to the Doctor.

"Good boy." The Doctor said, he pushed Harriet into the small space, following after the MP. Without warning he grabbed Rose and I, pushing us into the corner sitting on either side of him. Wrapping his arms around us he pressed us close to him, which I curled up with no arguments. Harriet got on the other side of Rose, holding the blonde's hand, trying to cover the girl with her body. Matt got beside me, he too grabbed my hand and tried to push me into the Doctor more and closer to the floor as he could. The Doctor squeezed me closer to him, I glanced up at him as he smiled at me slightly. Rose had her face buried into his leather jacket, Harriet stared at me with wide eyes.

"_Five five six neutralised."_ Mickey's voice said, slightly shaking. He was just as scared as we were. My heart pounded as I waited. I hated this part, the waiting.

"Here we go. Nice knowing you both. Hannibal!" Harriet's voice was the last thing I heard before everything went white then black. I remember hearing something coming closer, a buzzing noise. I don't remember the room shaking, or the box moving around. I remember Matt's and the Doctor's fingers digging into my skin, I remember hearing Rose scream, and Matt saying goodbye. I don't know how long we all stayed in the small closet, huddling close to each other, I don't know when the Doctor let go of me to move away. I was shaking I know that, I opened my eyes. I saw Rose sitting across from me, wrapped in Harriet's arms, both were smiling, both had tears running down their face. Turning I felt Matt's arms wrapping around me, pulling him close to me. He was shaking like me, but after a minute I heard his laughter, I could hear all their laughter. It took another minute to figure out I was laughing too. Then it clicked. We were alive! We made it! We did it! We saved the planet and we survived a missile attack! We all stood slowly, I was still shaky, my whole body felt like mush, but we each hugging each other, then a crash broke us apart. The Doctor pushed the steel door out of the way, to reveal bright light.

"Made in Britain." Harriet laughed as she walked over to the Doctor, who smiled down at the woman. A man came running forward, looking at Harriet with wide scared eyes.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" He asked, looking the five of us over. From what I could see of Harriet and the Doctor I didn't want to see what I looked like. A mess, I'm sure. I must have a goofy grin on my face, and looking like a mad woman. Matt had moved to stand between Rose and I, wrapping an arm around each of us, pulling us close. We were still laughing.

"Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news." Harriet stood slightly taller as she order the man to run off.

"Yes, ma'am." He took off, as Harriet turned to the Doctor and sighed.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister." Harriet said staring out at the crowd a few yards away. There was cameras and police and it was a zoo down there. Matt kept his arms around Rose and I as we walked closer to the alien and MP.

"Maybe you should have a go." Matt said, where Harriet just turned to look at him, shock on her face.

"Me? Huh. I'm only a back-bencher." Harriet whispered, shaking her head.

"I'd vote for you." Rose piped up smiling at the elder brunette. Harriet let out a laugh before shaking her head.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on!" She smiled at us once more before taking off towards the zoo that lay before us. I laughed and shook my head. Oh that woman is going to do great things. We heard her shout orders at people. We all laughed once more.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor suddenly piped up glancing at us before turning to watch Harriet.

"Well she's going to do a good job." I said, which earned a smile from the Time Lord. We turned the opposite way and walked away. Both men helping us women over the rubble that lay about.

"Oh I can't wait to get home, I could use a really nice hot bath. My body is still shaking." Rose laughed, as I smiled.

"That sounds wonderful." I sighed, smiling at my friend.

"Well let's get back to Jackie and Mickey before Jackie has a heart attack." Matt piped up. We all nodded, each holding each other's hand, all relieved to be alive. We laughed and joked as we walked. Rose telling us of her couple of adventures with the Doctor, all smiling. I watched the Doctor out of the corner of my eye, saw the way he looked at Rose. I smiled. There was something there, I was sure. I laughed with my friends, swinging Matt's hand between us as we walked, Rose arm linked with mine. Yes, I think I made the right choice. There's danger everywhere but this feeling, this feeling of being alive and saving many amounts of people. I didn't want to give this feeling up. I had my best friend, I made a new one, plus there's the Madman with a Time Machine. Yes this was the right choice.

_This is where I was meant to be._


	16. Back Home Again

**A/N: Phew. I'm glad that is all over haha, that episode was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Especially adding two characters. But I like a challenge. Anyways, here's a little slow chapter from all the excitement from before. I promise things are going to get more interesting as we continue on. Chapter Fifteen everyone!**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Fifteen - Back Home Again**

_This is where I was meant to be._

We took our time going back to the Powell Estates, the whole time we laughed, talked and switched stories. Rose spoke of seeing the end of planet earth and how a trampoline of skin tried to kill everyone. I couldn't believe it but from the dark look from the Doctor it must be true. Matt and I shared the first few days we spent with the Doctor before meeting the blonde, and told a little more about ourself. Matt explained his family, how his mother had died when he was a small child and his father got a new girlfriend. I spoke of my family, my parents and my brother in more detail, laughing at some of the times we had. Matt continued to hold my hand, swinging it between us, as Rose kept her arm linked with mine, we laughed walking slowly as we were trying to come down our adrenaline high. Rose did text her mother letting her know we were alive and we were coming home.

"How did you two meet?" Rose suddenly asked, looking at the ground before glancing at us. Matt and I shared a smile.

"We were in kindergarten, six years old." I said, Matt rolled his eyes before letting out a laugh.

"What Anna refuses to admit was her and her little band of kindergartens used to pick on me. Shove me around." I threw Matt a dirty look, which he returned with a smile.

"Really? Yet look at you two, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were an item." Rose smiled at us with her tongue sticking out of her teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's true. My friends and I used to pick on Matt, but for no other reason than the fact he didn't come from a money making family. His parents didn't have a lot of money and at that time you could see it." I said, glancing at Matt who just nodded allowing me to continue. "See, I come from money, I know. I don't look it either, but when our bullying got so bad, I realized how hurt Matt was. So one day when a few of my friends wanted to corner Matt and well beat him up like six years old could, I stopped them. Said no. My father had talked to me the night before, showed me how previlaged we were. Ever since then I was deemed an outcast like Matt and we've been friends ever since." I smiled glancing at the man holding my hand. I loved him, there's no denying it. But it wasn't a love, like a wife to her husband but a sister to a brother. He was the closest thing I had to a brother since mine was just a loser and a half.

"Wow." Rose said, a distant look on her face, arching an eyebrow I looked at her.

"What about you, you said you dropped out of school. Why?" I asked, watching Rose shake her head, a sad look on her face, the Doctor glanced at us then, still silent as ever.

"I met...someone. Someone who I thought was going to make it big, a rock star." Three of us laughed, Rose sobered up suddenly, looking at the ground. A memory passing through her mind, as she stared at the ground. "It just didn't work out."

"Why not?" Matt asked, glancing over to our new friend. Rose just shook her head.

"It's okay girl. If you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. We're not going to push." I said, smiling at her, Rose looked back with a grateful look. We walked and continued to talk. Matt and I sharing stories of our childhood together, and with our many friends over the years. Rose commented about the change of friends but it was always the two of us. We were thicker than thieves. Which was true. Turning down an alley we all smiled seeing the Powell Estates looming over us, and just outside the front doors stood a black man and a blonde woman. Jackie spotted us, and started running towards her daughter, who started to run to her mom. Both women embraced tightly, as Mickey watched by the doors.

"Oh thank god! I thought I'd lose you." Jackie said, keeping her arms around Rose. "Don't do that to me again!" The elder blonde scolded. Which Rose just gave her a guilty look. A look a new too well, she wanted to continue to travel with the Doctor, but sadly it meant our lives were going to be constantly in danger. "Well come on you lot, you all look like a mess and must be hungry." Jackie glanced at Matt and I, a small smile on her face, before turning with her daughter back to their small apartment.

We all relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Jackie yelled at the T.V for Harriet taking all the fame of saving the world, we all laughed when we pointed out that it was the Doctor who really helped out. Jackie pulled a face and walked away to the kitchen. I had found my purse once again thankful that I had left it here. Matt struck up a conversation with Mickey, the two boys laughing and exchanging ideas on how to fix something or other. Rose spoke with her mom, and helped her out in the kitchen, returning a few moments with a couple of cups of tea. Handing me one, Jackie sat next to me on the small couch, while Rose sat across from us in the chair.

"So Anna, tell me a little more about yourself. I want to know how my daughter is hanging around." Jackie eyed me while taking a sip from her cup. I laughed, smiling at the older blonde.

"I'm not a mass murderer nor a jail escapee." I smirked, which earned a eye roll from Jackie.

"Do your parents know? About the Doctor and all this?" Jackie asked, glancing at me before looking at her daughter, who was now speaking with the boys. I shook my head.

"No, my family doesn't exactly care about where I am or who my friends are." I answered, glancing at Matt briefly.

"What about him? What are his intentions, your friend Mark? Mike? What is his name again?" Jackie asked.

"Matthew, his intentions are simple. Going on an adventure of course!" I laughed, but Jackie didn't look convinced. She stared at Rose for a quiet moment before sighing.

"I'm sure if your parents knew what was really going on, they wouldn't be too happy." She sighed once more before glancing on me. "I don't know much about you or your friend. How can I be certain that my daughter is going to be safe?" She looked so sad, it broke my heart, honestly it did. She was so concerned and I understood why. If I was in Jackie's place, god only knows the panic attacks I would have, but at the same time, Rose was an adult she made her choice. We all did, back in the Cabinet Room we proved to the Doctor that no matter the danger, he was stuck with us. I smiled to myself, glancing over at my two friends.

"Don't worry so much Jackie. We won't let anything happen to her. She's a tough cookie, you should be proud." I smiled, but Jackie didn't seem convinced. It was going to take a lot more than that to convince this woman. Smiling at me, the elder blonde got up and walked into the kitchen. Rose watched her mother before giving me a questioning look. I shrugged. Rose's phone at that moment went off, where she looked down confused. "What is it?" I asked. Turning the screen to show me, 'TARDIS' was calling her. Then it hit me. The Doctor wasn't with us, I haven't seen him since we arrived at Powell Estates. Answering the phone, Rose took off to walk out in the hallway. I shook my head, a small smile playing on my face.

"Anna? Where's Rose?" Matt's voice broke my thoughts, I nodded towards the door.

"On the phone, apparently the TARDIS called." I laughed, Matt shook his head before going back into conversation with Mickey. Oh man, it felt good to be alive, but I was getting tired now. I could feel the adrenaline leave and was replaced with fatigue. Oh man what I would do to be on the TARDIS in that soft bed. I leaned back on the couch. I didn't even realize I fell asleep, not until Matt shook me awake a few hours later.

"Hey, hey Anna wakey wakey. Come on, the Doctor's back, time to leave." Matt spoke softly at me, I looked at him with slight confusion and truthfully I was still half asleep.

"Skay." I slurred, allowing Matt to help me from the couch. Rose appeared in the livingroom, a backpack on her shoulder, arching an eyebrow at me smiling just slightly. "Shhhh." I glared at her, my mind foggy as I tried to shake off the sleep. I stumbled over something, glancing down at my purse staring at it confused. Right. I need that. Matt laughed as he bent down to pick up my bag, shouldering it shaking his head.

"Come on Anna, time to get you in a proper bed." He and Rose laughed, which I glared at them in return.

"Shut up. I'm fine." I said, waking up more, yawning once again.

"Mom and Mickey are waiting for us outside. The Doctor went and found the kid who vandalise his TARDIS." Rose laughed, which I rolled my eyes. I don't remember a kid or paint on the TARDIS. "It happened when we were in Downing Street." Rose replied, answering my unasked question. We all walked outside, Rose and Matt on either side of me, I kept yawning but the cold evening air helped wake me up. Jackie and Mickey stood by the rubbish bin not to far from the TARDIS. Mickey was reading a newspaper, as Jackie eyed the TARDIS. Rose went over to her mother and the two of them stepped away, to have a private conversation. I watched them go and felt sorry for Jackie, the worry she was going to go through. I'll have to let her know that I won't let anything happen to Rose.

"Good lad. Graffiti that again and I'll have you. Now, beat it." The Doctor's voice made me turn, I glanced over to the dark hair and leather Doctor and smiled slightly. I watched a small boy take off, before turning to look at the TARDIS and all her glory. Oh god, I couldn't wait to be back on that beautiful ship. The Doctor turned, spotted us and smiled broadly.

"I just went down the shop, and I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships all in public. And here it is." Mickey's voice broke our silence, turning our heads we glanced at the paper he showed us. Raising an eyebrow I walked forward to read the front page. Alien Hoax! Really? I shook my head.

"How could they do that? They saw it." I asked, glancing at the Doctor who just shrugged.

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick." He said bluntly, glancing between all of us.

"We're just idiots." Mickey said, going back to the paper.

"Well, not all of you." The Time Lord said slowly, looking at Mickey, whose head snapped up and stared back at the Doctor with confusion.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked, slightly suspicious. I didn't blame him, after the grief the Doctor gave him, well the grief we all gave him.

"Present for you, Mickey." The Doctor reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a disk, handing it over to Mickey. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me. I'll cease to exist." He smiled, placing his hands back into his jacket. I stared at him in confusion.

"What do you want to do that for?" I asked, looking from the disk to the Doctor. He shrugged, before sighing.

"Because you're right, I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me." He stated, not meeting anyone eyes. Rose and Jackie's voice got louder as they walked back towards us. I glanced over to them, and smiled slightly.

"How can you say that and then take her with you?" Mickey said sadly watching Rose. My heart clenched, as Matt grabbed my hand. Even though we weren't together in that way, we did love each other like family would. Matt meant a lot to me, if I was in Mickey place I would be just upset. Thank-god the universe decided the two of us should not be parted.

"You could look after her. Come with us." The Doctor asked after moment, glancing from Rose to Mickey. I arched an eyebrow glancing at him. Matt coughed trying to hide his smile. It must kill the Doctor to ask something like that. Besides, the TARDIS would be a little too crowded with the four of us.

"I can't." Mickey sighed looking down at the ground, before staring at the Doctor with fearful eyes. "This life of yours, it's just too much. I couldn't do it. Don't tell her I said that." He trailed off, as Jackie's voice grew louder. Turning we watched the blondes walking towards us, arms around each other.

"I'll get a proper job. I'll work weekends. I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will." Jackie pleaded looking at her daughter, who just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not leaving because of you. I'm travelling, that's all, and then I'll come back." Rose replied, smiling sadly at her mother.

"But it's not safe." Jackie stated, staring at Rose. My heart broke watching Jackie trying to plead with her little girl. I squeezed Matt's hand glancing at him. We all felt for Jackie, we really did.

"Mum, if you saw it out there you'd never stay home." Rose replied smiling, before hugging her mother tightly, before walking towards us. The Doctor's eyes landed on the backpack and arched an eyebrow.

"Got enough stuff?" He asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Last time I stepped in there, it was spur of the moment. Now I'm signing up. You're stuck with me. Stuck with all of us." Rose said, glancing over in Matt's and I direction which we laughed.

"Very true. I have a purse full of stuff, packed and ready to go." I smirked, which earned an eye roll from the Doctor. The three of us laughed, before Rose walked over to Mickey. I watched her and felt bad. It must be hard to say goodbye, but at least she didn't have to keep it a secret from her friend or mother anymore. Unlike Matt and I who still need to come up with better lies.

"Come with us. There's plenty of room." I heard Rose say to Mickey, and glanced at the Doctor. He placed a hard look on his face, shaking his head, pointing at Mickey.

"No chance. He's a liability, I'm not having him on board." The Doctor stated, a hard edge in his voice. Mickey shot the Doctor a thankful look.

"We'd be dead without him." Rose snapped turning to look at the Doctor, her eyes wide.

"Well, it's the Doctor's decision." Matt piped up, which got a look from Rose, but she sighed.

"Please Doctor, he helped us out a lot." She said quietly.

"My decision is final." The Doctor stated, before walking back to the TARDIS opening both her doors wide, I felt my breath catch smiling at the ship. Oh it was good to be back and just spend some time in that beautiful ship, to explore her some more. We haven't spent much time in her, and I really wanted to go to sleep as well. Matt was giggling beside me, which made me turn to see Rose and Mickey kiss. I turned quickly away, and rolled my eyes, a bright smile on my face. We were leaving, we were going to go to see the universe.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait than?" Jackie suddenly piped up, glancing at us with wide worried eyes.

"Jackie, I promise you. We won't let anything happen to her." I said, Jackie just looked at me not seeming convinced.

"Promise. I'll look out for both girls." Matt spoke up, Jackie glanced from me to Matt to her daughter and shook her head. It was always hard to say goodbye, especially knowing that the life they want is dangerous. Rose smiled sadly at her mother, placing both her hands on Jackie's shoulders.

"Mum, you're forgetting. It's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?" Unshed tears in both women's eyes, as I felt my breath hitch. Sometimes I wish I had the same relationship with my family that Rose had with her mother. The women hugged, Jackie not wanting to let go, but Rose pulled away slowly smiling, before glancing at us a bigger smile on her face. The Doctor waited by the door, Rose dashed into the TARDIS first. Matt and I turned to look at both Mickey and Jackie.

"Promise to keep her safe. See you guys soon." I said before rushing forward, the faster I got on the TARDIS the happier I'll be. I braced myself as I ran up the ramp, for the welcoming happy hum that washed through my mind. I closed my eyes slightly and laughed. Rose stood by the jumper seat, her backpack on the seat smiling as well. Matt stood beside me, all three of us looking at the console. With the past couple of days we had, I didn't know if I would ever see the inside of the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed happily in my mind, happy to see us as well. The Doctor locked the doors behind us before walking over to the console. He threw up a lever, and the ship shifted.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked, leaning against the railing.

"No where. It's time the humans slept. All three of you are in need of some serious sleep." The Doctor said, looking at each is in turn. "I promise I won't go anywhere until each and every one of you is awake and ready to go. We're in the Vortex and it gives me time to work on the TARDIS for a bit." He said, smiling at us. "No go on!" He shooed us out the console room, which I took off looking for my room.

"This kitchen isn't far, it's about three lefts, a right and up a set of stairs. There's a library, which is about two rights and a left. A pool which is down two flights of stairs, a right, a left and I think another right. I'm not sure. But I stumbled into it by accident when we were in the Vortex before." Rose rambled talking to Matt and I, I was listening but I was concentrating on finding my wonderful big room, and taking a nice hot bath and sleeping for the next century. I didn't realize how tired I was, but when the Doctor mentioned sleep, it hit me. "Oh that was nice of the TARDIS!" Rose exclaimed, stopping, which I almost knocked her over. Blinking I glanced around and saw Matt's and I's doors were right across from each other again, but beside mine was a lighter wood door, with a shimmering red 'Rose' written across it.

"She wants to keep us close to each other." Matt said a smile on his face. He turned and hugged Rose, than me in turn. "I'm sorry girls, but the Doctor is right. This human man needs a good sleep." Rose laughed as I just smiled. "Goodnight Rose, good night Anna." He turned into his room, shutting it behind him with a click. I smiled leaning against the wall. I wanted sleep, I was tired, but I guess I still had adrenaline running through my system apparently, I felt twitchy and just wanted to do something. Rose was staring at me, I could feel her eyes, I turned and looked back arching an eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. Just tired, but not tired. I'm think of maybe getting a cup of tea before hopping in a hot bath." I said, glancing down the opposite way towards what I hoped was the direction of the kitchen. Rose didn't say anything, but was staring at the ground, I looked at her tilting my head. "Rose?"

"I have a question. But I don't know if it's my place or not. Since well you know we don't know much of each other. But I feel like I've seen or known you for a long time. I can't shake that feeling but that's not the point." She was speaking rather quickly, which made my already tired brain spin. Grabbing her shoulders, I smiled at her.

"Look Rose, I understand that feeling. You can ask your question, it's not going to offend me." I said, Rose sighed, before worrying a nail glancing at me.

"It's really stupid. But I've been so curious and wanted to ask, cause...okay. I'll stop rambling. Are you and Matt...together?" I blinked, looking confused.

"What?"

"Are you guys, together...together." Rose glanced at me before glancing at Matt's door. I blinked again, as I thought of the question than I started laughing, which got an odd look from Rose.

"No. No we're not together. We've been friends for so long that it just the way we act around each other. I love him. He loves me. It's more of sibling love, friend love. Besides, I couldn't be with him if I wanted too." I smirked, which Rose blinked at me. "He's gay Rose. Bats for the other team sadly. What a waste." Rose's eyes widened for a moment before we both broke out laughing.

"Oh god, I feel like such an idiot for asking." Rose laughed.

"Nah, we get that question a lot. Anyways. I'm going to go get that hot bath. I'll see you in the morning." I said, squeezing my friend's hand, turning to go into my room. After shutting the door behind me, I dropped my purse on the small table by the door. I did exactly what I said I was going to do, I hoped into a nice hot bath, letting my sore muscles relax. I had to have been in the tub for over an hour, the water's temperature never changing, which made me extremely happy. Finally being wrinkled beyond recognition I changed into pajamas that I found waiting out on the counter, and slipped into bed. The TARDIS hummed soothingly in my mind, almost like a lullaby, it was a calm hum and happy hum. I smiled to myself, burying my face into the pillows and wrapping myself in blankets. I believe the TARDIS was my hum and I was happy for it, I was happy for being alive, being with my friends. I felt like that missing piece I've been secretly searching for fell into place. I was happy.

_I was home._


	17. Exploring the TARDIS

**Anything you recoginze doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Sixteen - Exploring the TARDIS**

_I was home._

I woke up with a start, slightly dazed and confused for a moment. I didn't remember where I was, I had this weird dream of being in London, at Downing Street and aliens. I blinked, allowing myself to wake up more, and breathed a sigh of relief, I was still in the TARDIS. Oh thank god, I don't know what I would do if I woke up in my bed. I'd be very disappointed that's for sure. I yawned, rolling over on the bed to glance at the clock, which there wasn't any. I started to look around for something to tell me what time it was, the hum chuckled, which I rolled my eyes. No matter, I'm on the TARDIS, and it's bigger on the inside. Smiling I climbed out of the big comfy bed and headed for the washroom. An hour later, I got dressed with some of the clothes in the massive closet, jeans, a t-shirt, a black jacket, and of course sneakers. I had learned my lesson on running around in heels. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, turning I shouted 'come in'. Matt slowly opened the door peaking around it, seeing me dressed, he smiled walking in.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" He asked, closing the door behind him. I smiled.

"Quite well actually, where's Rose and the Doctor?" I asked, walking forward.

"The Doctor is still working on the TARDIS and as far as I know Rose is still sleep. Just us right now." He smiled, he had a look of mischief about him. I arched an eyebrow staring at him. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

"Alright." I said, I went over to my discarded bag, rummaging through it. I grabbed my cellphone, glancing at the time, ten in the morning, before pocketing it. I placed the bag back down, and followed Matt out of my room. We turned down the hall, trying to find the Kitchen. "Rose mentioned where the Kitchen was, but...I don't remember the directions." I said, with a small laugh as Matt shook his head with a smile. It took us fifteen minutes, three wrong turns and a dead end to finally find the Kitchen. It was a nice size, with a table in the middle of the room, four chairs around it. It didn't take us very long to find food in the fridge and cupboards. We ate in silence, cleaning up afterwords, the look of mischief back on Matt's face.

"So, I spoke to the Doctor, he said the few repairs he had been going to take a little while longer." Matt stated after a moment finishing his cup of tea. I turned to look at him questioningly.

"Okay?" I replied, not quite understanding where this was going.

"So, I was thinking since it's going to be a few hours. Why don't we explore." Matt continued, glancing at me. I laughed. I nodded putting the clean dishes away, as Matt placed his cup in the sink, he smirked at me before grabbing my hand, dragging me out of the Kitchen. I laughed. Oh my Matt, always the curious one, not that I was complaining, I really wanted to explore this place I now called home.

"Do you know Rose asked me last night if you and I were an item." I said while we walked down a corridor, a small smile played on my lips as Matt laughed out loud.

"I could see why." He replied. We fell into a comfortable silence, I was walking with my hand on the wall, enjoying the vibration feeling, the hum hummed pleasantly as we walked, and it wasn't long before we found a door. It had no name written on it, which we assumed was a good thing, so we opened the door slowly peeking inside. The room was massive, it had about three floors from just a quick glance and full of clothes. Arching an eyebrow, we walked inside to take a closer look. There was everything in here, dresses from the 15th century to the 20th, tuxes, shoes galore, hair accessories, coats, and more. We stood in the middle of the closet, glancing up to see if we could see the roof, which we couldn't.

"This is huge." Matt said, spinning around to take a look at an old cricket suit, before looking at me a huge smile. I laughed, glancing at some of the older fashion dresses.

"Wow. I guess this is what Rose was talking about when she changed to see Charles Dickens." I said, before glancing once more to the higher levels. "The TARDIS sure seems to have everything." We wandered around the closet, checking out everything. Sure it was just clothes, but the mass amount of clothes the TARDIS held was unbelievable. We even went up a couple of floors, laughing as we found misguarded scarfs, and hats. Matt and I decided to return back to being kids and tried on a bunch of the stuff. I had found a 1920's outfit, as Matt tried on a suit. He looked dashing and I looked like I should be dancing the night away. We laughed, trying on the different pieces of clothing we could find. I seriously looked ridiculous in an Elizabethan dress, plus I couldn't breathe in it. Matt looked amazing as a Roman Soldier. I don't know how long we spent in there, but after a while we left. I sent a silent thanks to the TARDIS for letting us act little kids playing dress up. The hum replied with a you're welcome. We continued on.

"Oh my god. I can't wait to see what else this old girl has." Matt said, he was still laughing at me since the last thing I changed into was an astronaut. I rolled my eyes, laughing myself. We continued to follow the corridor, turning right than three lefts before another door appear. We glanced at each other, goofy grins on our faces. We swung the door open and stumbled into a gigantic pool area. The pool was huge, don't ask me the measurements cause I don't know. It's just big. There was long chairs on either side of the water, with big bays windows letting in a light making it look natural. I spun on the spot, loving the look of the pool, tile floors, plants and flowers everywhere splashing it with some colour. It was warm in here, but not insufferable.

"I have to find a swimsuit, and go for a swim. Soon." I said, glancing around, a wide smile on my face. Matt nodded.

"Good idea Anna." He laughed, as I ran back to the door.

"Come on, there's got to be more!" I said, running out the door. I heard Matt laugh behind me as we ran. I felt like a little girl again, this ship was so cool, and I wanted to see more. I found the next door, I stopped suddenly which Matt then ran right into me, we stumbled laughing before throwing open the door and ran in. The room was dark at first, but our eyes adjusted to the dim light, I had found a light switch on the wall which I flipped only to stand in shock at the room. It was another massive room, at least that's what I thought, Matt walked forward looking at some of the shelves. It must be a storage of some kind because there stuff everywhere. Phones, toasters, toys, discarded affects, some of them looked personal as well. We roamed through shelves checking out some of the things, some seemed human, while others didn't exactly. We left laughing shutting the door behind us.

"I guess if I ever lose anything on the TARDIS, I'll just find this room and look for it." Matt said looking at the door thoughtfully. "There's a lot of stuff in there and not all of it is alien. There are human things in there." He said, which I arched an eyebrow at Matt.

"Where are you going with this?" I asked while we turned to walk down the hall. Matt shrugged, glancing at the door before looking at me.

"It just, the Doctor said he was nine hundred years old right? Has he been travelling alone all that time?" He asked, which made me think. There were some female things in that room, as well as male. Nine hundred years travelling alone? I wouldn't be able to do it, I didn't think the Doctor could either.

"No. Nine hundred years alone? I don't think he'd travel alone. I know I wouldn't." I replied, while we walked. We went up a few flights of stairs peeking into rooms, some were interesting others weren't so much. We found a theatre looking room, a big screen on the far fall, with what were the most comfortable couches I've ever sat in, on the opposite wall were shelves and shelves of movies. Some from the future by the looks of it, some from the past. We left keeping a mental note about which movies we wanted to watch when or if we ever get time. We continued to wonder around, laughing and talking along the way. We wondered if the Doctor did travel with other companions, who are they? Were they human? Or aliens? Or both? He's been coming to Earth for a long time so maybe they were all humans. "What about his own people? Time Lords. He's never said." I said after a while.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked stopping at another door, he didn't open it but looked at me.

"I mean, we don't know much about him at all. He's only ever told us what he is, but nothing past that." I said staring at Matt. "Like we assume he's had other companions, humans or aliens, but what about other Time Lords? They look human like us. So maybe that's who he's been travelling with, and we're the first humans." I said, which got a laugh out of Matt.

"You came up with all this?" He asked, shaking his head. "Oh Anna, I'm sure if the Doctor wants to tell us something he will, maybe you can ask him once we head back to the console room." Without looking, Matt opened the door swinging it open, I glanced inside and gasped. We both stared in shock at the room before us, only because this room was going to be my favourite haunt. The Library. We walked inside and automatically glanced up. At least three floors, shelves covered with books, with chairs and couches throughout the room. I couldn't see the back, but the ceiling looked like a glass doom, once again letting in what looked like natural light. I glanced at Matt before taking off laughing. There were alcoves strewn around the room with couches for someone to sit and read, some had windows as others didn't. Matt and I met up in the middle of the room, which had a fireplace, against the wall, with couches surrounding it, a table in the middle held books that I guess the Doctor had read and didn't put away.

"This place is amazing. I am seriously in love." I said staring around. Matt and I were big book worms, I loved reading and a library was always home to me. So the fact that the TARDIS had a huge one, made me extremely happy and since it was a time machine, only knows what it held. This would be one of the places you'd find me writing in my journal, or reading a book in between adventures. I would hide in here if I needed space away from everyone or just wanted to get lost in a fictional world. I can't tell you how many times I've fallen asleep in here, either writing or reading. It's an amazing place.

"What are you two doing?" I turned to look at the Doctor who was resting against one of the shelves eyeing us. We smiled before glancing at each other.

"Exploring." I replied, which got an arched eyebrow from the Doctor.

"In the TARDIS? Why would you want to do that for?" He asked, standing up straight glancing between Matt and I.

"Because it's bigger on the inside." Matt said, and I laughed. The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What? Can't us humans have a little fun in an alien spaceship?" I smirked, which got a look from the Doctor who once again shook his head.

"Alright you two humans, the third human should be awake soon. Why don't you think of somewhere we can go?" He smiled, turning to go out the door. I glanced at Matt before taking off to follow the strange alien.

"Doctor." I called, which didn't slow the Time Lord down, he just glanced back, his eyebrows raised. "This ship can go anywhere right?" I asked, which I got a nod. I glanced at Matt who was walking beside me, to the back of the Doctor. "Can we go to your planet? The planet of the Time Lords?" I asked, I almost bumped into the Doctor who stopped walking, he spun to look at me, his eyes dark and haunted. I took a step back from the pain I saw within the dark iris', he didn't look mad. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be cool to see where your from." I said glancing between Matt and the Doctor.

"Go back? Why go back? Where's the fun in that." He smiled, the pain vanished but I arched an eyebrow before crossing my arms in front of me.

"Most people get home sick Doctor." I said, the Doctor stared at me for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"I can't go home." He said. "I'm the last of the Time Lords, the last of my people." He stated quietly. I gulped as guilt washed over me, I shouldn't have opened my mouth.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, he looked at me pain easily seen on his face, but suddenly hidden behind a mask with a smile.

"Nah, it's okay." He said, turning walking down the hall once more.

"What happened?" Matt piped up, which got a look from me. The Doctor glanced back at us, silent for a moment.

"There was a war, the Last Great Time War, it was between two races, mine and something called the Daleks. In the end everyone was wiped out, except me. Last of the Time Lords." We followed him to the console room, the Doctor silent the rest of the way, as were Matt and I. I was lost in my own thoughts, I couldn't imagine being the last of my kind, the last human. He must feel so alone, and guilt rose in me as I felt bad for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry." I said again, which got a look from the Doctor. He didn't say anything but walked around the console pressing a button here and moving a lever there. Matt walked over to console himself and bent down to look at something. I sat on the jumper seat, watching the two boys, Matt looked genuinely interested in what was on the console, as the Doctor seemed to being doing his movements automatically with a lost look on his face. I studied the Doctor as he moved around, it explained a lot of things honestly. The darkness in his eyes, the pain, the hard shell he wore. The last of his people, I could only imagine how that felt. No family, no friends, no planet to go home too. "Are you sure there's no one else?" I asked suddenly, not looking at the Doctor but at my knees which I brought close to me.

"I'm sure." Replied the Doctor, I glanced at him, my brow creased as I tried to understand how he could know. "Time Lords have this ability to..sense each other in their minds." The Doctor explained, while looking at me. "I would feel them, in the back of my mind. But I don't. There's nothing there." He said, before turning away. I gulped, and watched him. Telepathic race, that knew where everyone was, who they were with, all there in his mind, a presence that let him know he wasn't alone. Now there was nothing? Oh god. I looked down at my hands, trying to imagine what that would feel like, and decided that I would never want to know what that felt like. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would go mad! I glanced at Matt who was speaking with the Time Lord, both smiling, even though Matt was my friend, the fact of how close we were, it broke my heart to think of ever losing him.

"Well it seems like everyone is awake." Rose's voice made me jump as she was standing behind me. She laughed at my shocked face, and I rolled my eyes.

"It seems like someone's finally awake." Matt said, smiling at the blonde, as I just rolled my eyes. Rose sat beside me on the seat, sticking her tongue out at Matt.

"I've been up for a while. Just showered, and got food. What about you two?" Rose smiled with her tongue sticking out her teeth slightly, I laughed as Matt and I exchanged a mischievous look.

"We explored the TARDIS waiting for your sleepy head and while the Doctor was finishing his repairs." Matt said, smirking at Rose who just rolled her eyes, but continued to smile.

"She is big isn't she?" Rose said, glancing around the coral console room, and we nodded.

"Well enough chat!" The Doctor exclaimed a moment later glancing between the three of us. "Now, where do the humans want to go?" He said with a smile on his face. Rose, Matt and I glanced at each other, we really hadn't thought about it. Well I didn't, not yet.

"Some where new." Matt said.

"Somewhere exciting!" Rose added.

"Anywhere but the UK." I stated, which earned a laugh. The Doctor smirked before rushing around the TARDIS pressing buttons, and moving levers, the TARDIS jerked suddenly as her router started to move. We laughed as I felt the familiar vibrations of the materializing TARDIS. The Doctor seemed full of life now, like he enjoyed showing off, which I couldn't help but impressed with the Time Lord. The TARDIS jerked once more, sending me and Rose into each other, and Matt into the console, but kept laughing. This was what we wanted, we wanted adventure, to see something new. Anything else was erased from my mind, any worries, or the fact the Doctor was alone, the last of his kind, because as of right this moment, he had us. Three normal humans who craved something new, who wanted nothing more but to see the universe. We weren't going anywhere, at least I wasn't planning on it. The TARDIS was my new home and no matter what, I'll always come back. The TARDIS jerked once more, making us fall to the floor, laughing our heads off.

_We're off!_


	18. A New Adventure

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long, I needed a break from everything for a little while. Things were getting too much and I was feeling slightly overwhelemed. Anyways, here's the long waited next chapter. A new adventure with Anna and Matt. I hope everyone is liking this, please feel free to review, let me know how I'm doing. Anyways here we gooo!**

**Anything you recongize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Seventeen - A New Adventure**

_We're off!_

We were laughing as the TARDIS jerked this way and that. Rose and I kept making comments about the Doctor's driving, which would earn us very annoyed looks. Matt would chime in once and while, which the Doctor would just shake his head. I was excited, I was hoping the Doctor would take us to a different planet or maybe a different time. I kept asking where we were going only to get a smile from the Doctor. Oh this was going to be fun! Rose and I managed to sit and stay on the jumper seat, laughing as we would get thrown into each other. Matt on the other hand wasn't so lucky, since he kept trying to stand, he would be thrown into the console and the railing every time there was a big jerk from the TARDIS. The hum in my mind seemed louder as we traveled, it seemed happy then it seemed alarmed. The TARDIS jerked once more, and we heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing, the three of us glanced at each other as the Doctor ran to the screen. He looked extremely confused, which didn't help me any cause the hum seemed very concerned in my mind.

"What's going on?" Matt asked from where he was standing, swaying slightly. The Doctor glanced at the three of us before back at the screen.

"I don't know." He replied. I arched an eyebrow glancing between my two friends to the stare at the back of the Time Lord.

"What do you mean...I don't know?" I asked slowly, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Exactly that." He replied, without looking at me. Rose and I glanced at each other before staring at the TARDIS's doors. With a smirk from the blonde, we bolted to our feet, rushing towards the doors. I wasn't going to let anything ruin this for me. No sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, no concerned humming in my mind, a hum that could be very well the TARDIS, which I was still arguing with myself about if it really was the spaceship.

"Oi! Where do you two think you're going?" The Doctor shouted before we reached the doors making us stop. Turning to face him I smiled sweetly and innocent like.

"To see what's out there." I said.

"Well before you guys go out there let me figure out if it's safe first." He said, glaring at us. Rose and I let out a laugh, shaking out heads. Fine. Matt shook his head walking over to us, wrapping his arms around us, pulling us close to his sides.

"I don't want my girls to die before we even have any fun. Gotta think you two." He laughed, while I poked him and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"When did we become your girls?" Rose asked, a playful smirk on her face.

"Just now. I've decided this." Matt replied, the three of us laughing.

"Alright it seems to be fine." The Doctor suddenly said, making us jump since he was now behind us. The three of us shared a look before throwing open the door, only to stumble out into a warehouse? I turned to look at the TARDIS in confusion as the Doctor walked out, I placed a hand on her.

"Is this where you meant to bring us?" Rose asked, walking over to a glass case holding something I didn't recognize. The Doctor just shook his head, Matt walked over to look at the thing Rose was staring at.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, the hum seemed really concerned now.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." The Doctor replied.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, turning to look at the Doctor, as Matt continued to stare at the glass case.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground." The Doctor looked up, which I did as well, I couldn't see the ceiling, nor could I see anything other than our immediate area. It was dark, and I didn't like it. I glanced at Matt who shrugged. Utah huh? Well we were in the states, which was really close to home. I gulped. Oh god, a little too close for my liking.

"And when are we?" Rose asked again.

"Two thousand and twelve." We all stared at each other, that was wow really close to our futures.

"God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six." Rose spoke our thoughts, Matt and I just glanced at each other and shivered. I didn't want to think about our age, it just doesn't seem...fair. The Doctor moved from the glass case to a wall off to the side. He rubbed his hand against it, almost like stroking it, from the way it looked at my angle, it took everything not to burst out laughing. Finally he seemed to find what he wanted as he let out an excited noise, and lights came out. I groaned at the suddenly light, blinking to get my eyes adjusted. The room lit, and it was bigger than what I originally thought, the three of us stood side by side, our mouths open slightly as we looked at all the artifacts in glass cases.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum." Matt exclaimed beside me, Rose and I glanced at him before looking before us. I walked over to a case that was the closest to me examining it. I looked over at the others with a slight confused look on my face. The thing in the case didn't seem human at all but in fact alien.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." The Doctor spoke up at this point, walking between the displays, pointing at an artifact naming it. We watched him, following slightly behind, looking at different things as well.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose exclaimed after a moment, her voice turning into disgust after realizing it was stuffed. I shivered, shaking my head.

"Who would want a Slitheen arm stuffed? That seems just...akward." I said coming beside the blonde looking at it. As much as it was disgusting it, it was very interesting to see. We glanced at each other before moving on to the next display case.

"I wonder if any of these things are the reason the TARDIS went off course. That signal." Matt spoke from a display case or two away from us. Never thought of that.

"Could be the reason. These are alien stuff. But why?" I asked, glancing between my friends, Rose just shrugged glancing between Matt and I.

"Think about it Anna, alien. Proof that there's alien's out there. Wouldn't you want to keep it?" Matt said walking over, he crossed his arms against his chest, as I nodded.

"Makes sense. But keep under ground? This is proof. Why not show it off?" Rose asked then, the three of us walking down the aisle, side by side glancing at all the stuff. I noticed the Doctor was further down than we thought.

"I can understand the underground part. Hiding it away? Humans aren't ready to see them yet." Matt replied, waving his hand motioning to the rest of the museum. "They called Downing Street a hoax remember?" Matt smirked as Rose just nodded. I smiled, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Oh, look at you." We heard the Doctor exclaim, he was bending over a glass case staring at something. We glanced at each other before walking over.

"What is it?" Rose asked, as the Doctor moved aside we saw a helmet of some kind. It was creepy on so many levels, I shivered staring at the empty black holes. Matt arched an eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head. It was creepy that's all.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old." The Doctor said, rubbing his face with a hand, I glanced at him and saw for a spilt second the truth behind those words. His eyes were old, but his face wasn't. Didn't make sense, but then again he was an alien. I stared at the head again and shook my head.

"Stuff of nightmares. That doesn't sound pleasant." I whispered.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Matt asked looking closer at the display, studying the helmet head thing. I watched him warily.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help." The Doctor replied, he tapped the glass, smiling at us but it vanished as a very loud, very annoying alarm sounded. We all rounded onto the Doctor, our eyes glaring at him. We were doing fine without any problems. He placed his arms up in surrender, but it wasn't long before armed guards surrounded us. Matt pulled Rose and I closer to him, I eyed the guards. I felt a slight deja vu happening, seeing guns pointed at me. I felt a shiver go up my spin as a thought dawned onto me. I glanced at the Doctor who stood beside me.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A." I stated, raising my arms in surrender, glancing at the Doctor. He looked at me for a moment and nodded slowly. Rose and Matt glanced between the Doctor and I, panic clear on their faces. It wasn't long before the guards were escorting us away from the TARDIS, which didn't sit well with me. I glanced back at the blue box, wanting nothing more than to go back to her. She was safe. The Doctor and Rose walked side by side in front of Matt and I, both of them holding each other's hand, as I held Matt's. I smirked to myself thinking that we were just the weirdest party. We walked in silence, we had tried getting answers out of our escort, they weren't giving us any. I glanced at Matt, my bad feeling growing a little stronger the further we were from the TARDIS. I pushed it aside, I knew it was because this was new, I was outside of my comfort zone, so I was scared. Every right to be, but I can't keep running back to safety even if I was a little scared. Finally our little band stopped in front of a set of doors, where we heard voices inside. We entered.

"What does it do?" A voice asked, moving to get a better look of where we were, I stood beside Rose, taking in the small little room. A young blonde man, a very good looking young man, stood beside a dark haired, mustache and all older gentlemen. I shivered to myself. The older of the two gave me the creeps.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel." Accent. Nice. I smirked as Rose checked the younger man out, and I had to stop myself from laughing at Matt's _he's cute as a button _look. The Doctor shot us a look before turning to the thing that the dark haired man was holding.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that." The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

"Shut it." Our escort snapped.

"Really, though, that's wrong." The Doctor replied, looking from one person to the next in the room. I rolled my eyes.

"Is it dangerous?" The blonde asked, finally looking over at our band. His eyes fell on Rose and I, Rose wouldn't meet his eyes, and I just smiled. He was yummy.

"No, it just looks silly." The Doctor said walking over, holding out his hands for the device. Rose, Matt and I both glanced at the device and the Doctor, confused. What the hell was he doing? The guards that had surrounded us all raised their guns, cocking them. Turning to look at them, I rolled my eyes. People with their guns. Shaking my head, I returned to watch the Doctor. "You just need to be..." He stroked the artifact slowly which a note sounded out. "Delicate." The Doctor played several different notes, smiling at the while. He looked at me smiling like a goof, which I returned.

"It's a musical instrument." The older said. The Doctor nodded, staring down at the instrument.

"And it's a long way from home." He replied, glancing at everyone.

"Here, let me." The older gentleman grabbed the instrument from the Doctor, quite rudely might I add. I rolled my eyes. Men and their toys. He ran his fingers over the holes harsher than the Doctor, making all of us cringe as harsh notes sounded out.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." The Doctor instructed, he too had cringed. The older man then slowly and gently ran his fingers, getting the hang of it, playing a few notes. "Very good. Quite the expert." The Doctor smiled, earning a smile in return from the elder man.

"As are you." He tossed the instrument aside, which landed on the floor. We all stared at him in shock, and disgust. It was this moment I had decided I didn't like this man. Not one bit. He glanced at the three of us, before turning to look at the Doctor. "Who exactly are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

"Like you all don't know." He scoffed. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah." The Doctor replied with a smile.

"The question is, how did you get in?" He looked from the Doctor to each of us. "Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices." He smiled at Rose and I in turn, a shiver went up my spine, the look he had creeped me out. "You're quite a collector yourself, the girls are rather pretty." He smiled.

"The girls are going to smack you if you keep calling us girls." Rose snapped, crossing her arms. The elder man looked at us in shocked but smiled none the less.

"Oh please call us girls again." I said, glaring at him.

"The blonde is English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend." He laughed, which just earned a disgusted look from Rose, and an angry one from me. Matt beside me, was shaking from silent laughter.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten." The good looking one spoke up, introducing our lovely creep.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Matt asked, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes shaking my head, as Rose and the Doctor smirked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet." The blonde said, a smile on his face, glancing from Van Statten to us.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet." Rose piped up, eyeing Van Statten, like she saw something disgusting.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten smiled, his gaze lingering on Rose and I. Oh, I just wanted to punch him.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up." The Doctor said suddenly, eyeing Van Statten. I couldn't help but smile, it seemed that the four of us have the same distaste for Van Statten.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten shot at the Doctor, we all rolled our eyes.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." The Doctor shot back. Oh god.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten said, a smug smile on his face. Oh please, continue, I would love nothing more but to slap him.

"You tell me." The Doctor said, crossing his arms.

"The cage contains my one living specimen." Van Statten smiled, leaning back in his chair, glancing at the rest of us. If we were suppose to be impressed, we weren't. Matt rolled his eyes, as Rose just glared. I decided the room was more interesting than the piss fight between fully grown men.

"And what's that?" I heard the Doctor asked, I glanced back at the two men, the blonde standing awkwardly off to the side, not knowing where he should be.

"Like you don't know." Van Statten had that smug smile on his face still, the one that made me want to slap him.

"Show me." The Doctor said.

"Seriously?" I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I wasn't exactly interested in seeing his live specimen, I just wanted to get away from this creepy old guy.

"You want to see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone." Rose spoke beside me, I laughed out loud, as Matt just smiled. He seemed slightly interested, as Rose and I could care less.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girls. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, and your gentleman friend, come and see my pet." Van Statten stood up at this point, there was a flurry of activity as Van Statten headed for the door.

"You girls be careful." Matt said, looking at Rose and I. We nodded, watching everyone file out behind the Van Statten, Matt left closely followed by the Doctor, who glanced back at Rose and I. We locked eyes for a moment, worry seemed to visible, was he worried leaving us alone? I didn't know, but he was gone before I could ask. The blonde man stood beside us, glancing at us awkwardly before pointing out the door. He left, Rose and I trailing him.

"What do you think Van Statten has?" Rose asked me quietly, we followed the young man, who rambled about some or another. I wasn't really listening.

"I don't know. I just hope it's nothing that's going to cause trouble." I replied. After a short walk, a turn left and a right we entered another small room. This one was cluttered with who knows what, things that definitely not human. Rose and I stopped at the door as the young man rushed around clearing spots. I rolled my eyes, smirking slightly. Typical men.

"Sorry about the mess." He said smiling at us, before turning around making room for us to sit. If we wished too. "Mister Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing, so long as I deliver the goods." He turned around grabbing what looks like a hunk of metal, he brought it over to us, a smile on his face. "What do you think that is?" He looked so excited, like an eight year old got his favorite present. I arched an eyebrow, glancing between the two blondes.

"Er, a lump of metal?" Rose said, confused.

"I would have to agree." Rose passed me the metal chuck, which I looked over. It didn't look like anything special.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think, well, I'm almost certain, it's from the hull of a spacecraft. The thing is, it's all true. Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecraft, aliens, visitors to Earth. They really exist." I had to stop myself from laughing, I had to look away from the young man and his excitement. Oh we knew it was all real. There were those living plastic, the end of the earth as well at the aliens in Downing Street. Rose glanced at me, both of us sharing a knowing smile.

"That's amazing." Rose said, handing the man back his chuck of metal, I smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing we never really got introduced.

"Adam." He said quickly, setting the chuck down, before turning back to look at us with an exciting smile once more. "I know it sounds incredible, but I honestly believe the whole universe is just teeming with life." So cute when he's excited about something.

"I'm gobsmacked, yeah." Rose said, smiling. I caught the way she looked at him, she too thought the hunk of blonde was cute. "And you do what, sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world." Adam said, sitting down.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real." I leaned back on one of the work table, glancing at the artifacts, just listening to the two flirting away, I crossed my arms against my chest, watching and staying silent. There was no point in intrupting. I was going to let Rose have this one.

"Yeah, I'd give anything. I don't think it's ever going to happen. Not in our lifetimes." Adam looked sad at the thought and I had to roll my eyes. If only he knew.

"Oh, you never know. What about all those people who say they've been inside of spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters." I rolled my eyes. Really now? As the two of them talked and flirted away, my mind went back to my best friend and the alien who were somewhere in the godforsaken place. I didn't like it here, I didn't like or trust Van Statten. A man who owned the internet? Really now. A man who had the hugest collection of alien artifacts in the world, in a museum built deep underground. And no one knew? Seriously. He was smug and an asshole. My thoughts turned to the Doctor. I worried about the Doctor, he was an alien, even if he looked human he was indeed an alien. I worried about what Van Statten would do if he found out that the Doctor was alien. I shook my head, trying to get this worry and distrust out of my system. I couldn't sit here, even with all this interesting stuff and the good-looking ken doll around me. I knew in my stomach something was going to happen, and I wished it didn't happen to the Doctor. I knew nothing bad would happen to Matt, as much as Matt may look like a push over, he wasn't. He would fight, and if I did find out something happened to Matt, oh hell would pay. If anything happened to either Matt or the Doctor, I will destroy this place. I'm very protective over my friends.

"You sound like the Doctor." Rose's voice brought me out of my thoughts, I hadn't noticed I was worrying a nail, so I lowered my hand, tuning back in the conversation before me. Adam was looking at Rose with crush eyes, and I had to smile. He was cute. I watched Adam, even if he was cute, I didn't trust him that much either. He worked for Van Statten and who knows what his intentions really were. I would hurt him before anything happened to Rose, if he was thinking anything would happen with Rose.

"Are you and him?" Adam asked quietly, I arched an eyebrow.

"No, we're just friends." Rose replied, not exactly looking at Adam.

"What about that other guy. Are you and him?" Adam asked, glancing up at me, before looking at Rose. I had to stop myself from laughing. Rose and Matt? They would be super cute together, but it wasn't going to be that way.

"Matt? Oh no. No. Just friends as well." Rose said, laughing.

"Good." Adam said, a slight smile on his face.

"Why is it good?" I asked, making the two of them turn to look at me. Rose looked like she had forgotten I was even there. I just smiled, shaking my head.

"It just is." Adam replied, glancing between Rose and I.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs? I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mister Van Statten's got a living creature down there." I said, staring at Adam, I wanted to know what was there. I knew he did too, as well as Rose. I was curious, but I wanted to find the Doctor and Matt, something was making me feel completely uncomfortable about this whole situation. I was scared. Not scared for me or Rose. Hell I wasn't that scared for Matt, I was scared for the Doctor. I wanted to make sure he was safe, to make sure that Van Statten had done nothing to him. I blinked, and shook my head. I couldn't believe that I was worried and scared about a nine hundred year old Time Lord. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Yeah. Yeah, well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself." Adam replied, looking slightly disappointed. He smiled suddenly, turning to look at me, before locking eyes with Rose. "Although, if you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. system." He said, turning to his computer, starting to type.

"Let's have a look, then." Rose said, smiling. I walked over standing behind the two blondes, watching Adam type on the keyboard.

"It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot." Adam said, as the screen blinked before an image appeared. Rose and I gasped. Adam was right in a way, it looked like a big pepper pot, but most pepper pots were screaming. A man was drilling into the side of this machine, it crying out. I cringed at the sound, and shook my head. Anger suddenly washed over me, as I glanced at Rose, she had the same angry look upon her face. How could Van Statten torture a poor creature? Alien or not!

"It's being tortured!" Rose cried out, tearing her eyes away from the screen. I stared at the screen, willing myself to transport there.

"Where's the Doctor?" I snapped.

"I don't know." Adam replied, slightly shocked at our anger.

"Take us down there." I growled, I stood up with Rose, we turned to leave the room, it was then I noticed that Adam hadn't moved. "Now!" I snapped, glaring at him, he glanced back at the screen before standing up and leading the way. We ran, there was no way I was going to slowly walk down there. We ran, which helped ease my anger, but just a bit. The more the screaming echoed in my head and that image of it being drilled into, the more I wanted to find Van Statten and replace him with the pepper pot. Make him feel what that poor creature was feeling. I don't care who he was, I don't care what he owned.

_He had no right._


	19. Dalek

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who**

**Chapter Eighteen - Dalek**

_He had no right._

We continued to run, Rose glanced at me, her anger clear on her face, the same anger I felt coursing through me. How could Van Statten torture a living creature? Even if it was a pepper pot looking one, everything deserved to live. I was curious as to where the Doctor and Matt got too, I was worried as well. We didn't see them, I hadn't heard from them since when we spilt up, had to be close to an hour by now. Where was the Doctor? Where was Matt? We reached an elevator, the three of us crashing inside, Adam pressing a button. We waited in silence, Rose worrying a nail, as Adam would glance between the two of us. I glared at the doors, wishing for them to hurry up. When I saw Van Statten I was going to give him a piece of my mind, and he isn't going to like it. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors finally opened, allowing me to bolt past both Rose and Adam.

"Which way?" I snapped at Adam, who looked slightly shocked but kept himself in check. He nodded to our left, and started running.

"This way is to the cage." He said, Rose and I following him once more. We turned the corner only to be stopped by some big burly man, who glared at the three of us in turn. I glared right back. I was not in the mood.

"Hold it right there." He said, staring at us.

"Move it princess. I'm not in the mood." I growled, which earned a look from Rose, she hid a smile, as Adam looked shocked. Shaking his head, he stepped in front of me, blocking the guy from swinging his fist.

"Level three access. Special clearance from Mister Van Statten." Adam stated, the big guy looked at Adam, staring at him, before moving aside. He shot me a glare, which I gladly returned. We followed Adam to another set of doors, Rose and I stood in front of it fidgeting, I needed to get inside, I needed to help that creature. Rose glanced at me, as Adam spoke to one of the others in the room.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose asked quietly, fear clear in her voice. I turned to look around. He wasn't there, nor was Van Statten, hell Matt was no where either.

"I don't know. I don't even see Matt. Oh god. I hope nothing happened to them." Fear gripped my heart, as I looked for the Doctor and Matt. No sign of them being anywhere in the area, I even tried to listen for them but couldn't hear a damn thing. Damn these cement walls, damn this place, damn Van Statten. "If anything happens to them..." I whispered.

"Don't. Don't think like that." Rose said beside me, turning to look at her, I could see fear in her eyes, I nodded not trusting myself to speak. I didn't want to scare Rose anymore than she already was, I didn't want to think about it. I pushed thoughts about the Doctor and Matt aside as the doors before us opened. Adam walked back over, nodding, the three of us walked in. The pepper pot was chained by the far wall, it looked beaten, a couple of its gold orbs looked dented. I glared at the man who was in the room, before turning my gaze back to the pepper pot. Rose stood beside me, her eyes glued to the alien. I took a step forward, staring at the thing.

"Don't get too close." I heard Adam say, I shot him a glare over my shoulder. Rose jumped when she heard the door close behind us. I kept my eyes on the pepper pot.

"Hello there." I said quietly, stepping forward.

"Are you in pain?" Rose spook up, glancing at me before turning to look at the creature. "My name's Rose Tyler and this is my friend Adrianna McDonald."

"We've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?" I continued to say, as we stepped closer, I stood slightly in front of Rose, just in case. I rather something happen to me than her. Besides we did promise Jackie we'd keep her safe.

"YES." The voice was mechanical, void of no emotion, anything. It's stalk turned to look at Rose and I in turn. I shivered slightly, as much as I didn't agree with it being tortured, it did creep me out a little. The sick feeling in my stomach returned than, as I stared at the thing.

"What?" Rose said, glancing between it and I.

"I don't understand." I whispered to Rose.

I AM IN PAIN. THEY TORTURE ME, BUT STILL THEY FEAR ME. DO YOU FEAR ME?" It said, its stalk moving from Rose and I in turn. We remained silent for a moment, I looked at it, and I pitied it. Yes it creeps me out, but I wasn't scared of it.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"I AM DYING." It sounded so sad, even without emotion, it was pathetic. My heart clenched as I stared at it, and I felt more pity. I couldn't believe this. Anger and pity battled in me. Anger at Van Statten, and pity for this poor thing.

"No, we can help." Rose said walking forward, her eyes misted over with unshed tears, she felt the same way I did.

"Of course we can help. We're not going to let you die here." I said, staring at the pepper pot, it's stalk moved to stare at me, like it was studying me. My heart went out to this poor creature, and I knew we couldn't leave it like this. It wasn't fair.

"I WELCOME DEATH. BUT I AM GLAD THAT BEFORE I DIE I HAVE MET TWO HUMANS WHO WEREN'T AFRIAD." It spoke, and I shook my head. Anger once again washed over me, anger at Van Statten. I glanced at Rose who walked forward, pity on her face. I grabbed her arm, shaking my head. We mustn't get too close not yet. Rose looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Isn't there anything we can do Anna?" She asked me, and I shook my head. I didn't know what to do. I walked closer to the thing.

"I wish I knew what we could do. Other than beating the tar out of Van Statten." I replied, sadly.

"MY RACE IS DEAD, AND I SHALL DIE ALONE." It said, lowering its stalk. Rose shook her head, turning to look at Adam. I decided to reach my hand and placed it on the pepper pot's head.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to it. I heard Adam shout from behind me, as Rose looked back at me in shock. Adam continued to scream at me. Confused I took my hand off the creature only to catch a glimpse of my hand print glowing gold. I stumbled back, grabbing Rose moving closer to Adam. "What just happened?!" I cried, we stood there watching.

"GENETIC MATERIAL EXTRAPOLATED. INITATE CELLULAR RECONSTRUCTION!" It shouted, we watched in horror as that thing seem to become more alive, if that was even possible, it started to push forward on its chains, which I hoped kept it in the same place, but my hope disappeared when the chains broke. The doors opened allowing a man run in, yelling at us.

"What the hell have you done?" He shouted, he rushed towards the thing, allowing Rose, Adam and I to run out. The doors shut behind us then, I turned and started banging on them.

"We have to get him out!" I yelled, glancing over at Adam and Rose who were standing in front of a screen. Running over I watched as that creature, which I brought back to life started to kill the man. I gasped, placing a hand over my mouth, cursing my stupidity.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose shouted, a flurry of activity made me jump. People shouting orders, and doors being opened and closed, some locked, an alarm sounded out, making me cringe covering my ears. Dammit!

"Condition red! Condition red!" Someone shouted. Adam grabbed Rose's hand, staring at the two of us with wide eyes. We were too late for the fellow in the cell, the whatever it was had killed him.

"I hope that door is locked." I said glancing from it to the doors. If it got out, only knows what it would do. The screen flickered for a moment as Rose, Adam and I watched, the Doctor's face suddenly appeared.

"Doctor! Oh thank-god your alive." I said, relief washing over me. I glanced at his surroundings and those surrounding him. "Where's Matt?" The Doctor looked at me before looking to someone off to the side.

_"Currently busy. Don't worry he's fine. Now. You've got to keep it in that cell."_ The Doctor said looking from one person to the next. I bowed my head and shook it, guilt washed over me, I looked up, the Doctor arched his eyebrow staring at me. I just shook my head, I would tell him later. Explain to him how this mess happened because of me. Rose stared at me, she didn't blame me, she knew I was beating myself up enough without others blaming me as well.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations." The guard sitting at the desk told the Doctor, pressing buttons as he went on. That was good news. Rose and I glanced at each other, hopefully no one else is going to die.

_"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat." _The Doctor said. That wasn't good news. I groaned glancing at the image of, what did he call it? Right Dalek. It had a sucker placed over the lock. It didn't take long before the doors slowly started to open and my heart dropped to my stomach. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

"Open fire!" Someone shouted, making Rose and I duck for cover. Oh god. What have I unleashed? I glanced at Rose, pulling her closer to me, we watched the bullets just disappear before it hit the Dalek, my going blank in fear.

"Oh my god." I heard Rose exclaim beside me, I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her too me.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this." I whispered to her. I remembered the promise I made to Jackie, and I wasn't going to break that promise.

_"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!"_ I heard Van Statten shout, Rose and I ducked out of the way towards the exit, I shot a glare at the screen. Seriously? The Dalek shot a laser, a freaking laser at one of the guards who just suddenly dropped dead.

_"Rose, Anna get out of there!" _The Doctor shouted then, the exit door finally opened, which I grabbed Rose, and dragged her out with Adam following closely behind. A bunch of guards followed us out, locking the door behind us. Adam grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her down the hall as I just stood there. The screams of the guards echoed in my head, once more I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" The leader of our small band said to a young woman. I glanced at her as she looked at me before nodding to her superior."

"You're all coming with us. We all have to get out this alive." I cried, glancing at the older man. He just stared at me for a moment, cocking his gun, they all did, before he turned to the woman giving her a sharp nod, which she returned.

"You three, with me." Without another word she took off, with Adam and Rose quickly following behind. I stood where I was, watching the guards getting in place to fire at the Dalek and my heart sunk. Guilt racked me once more, more was going to die, and this time it really was my fault.

"Anna! Come on!" I heard Rose shout behind me, the leader and I glanced at each other before I turned my back and ran. Let me tell you, I haven't run so far and so fast in my entire life, I caught up to the other three quickly, then we all pushed forward. We didn't speak, we just ran, but we heard everything. It didn't take long before the cries of the soldiers echoed down the hall or the yell of the Dalek. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to fight back the guilt that washed over me. This wasn't the time, nor the place. I would have to deal with it later. Pushing my guilt aside we continued to run, my thoughts on Matt and the Doctor, hoping beyond hope that those two were okay.

"This way!" The woman shouted, turning sharply before slamming a door open. We all stumbled in, and glanced around. Stairs. Oh thank god. Breathing heavily we stopped for a few seconds, just enough to catch our breaths.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" Rose said, staring at the stairs, she smiled looking at me. I returned the smile, but it was a tight smile. Nothing is that easy.

"It's coming! Get up!" Our escort yelled, pushing each of us to the stairs. We ran up a flight before stopping, the Dalek had come into view. Looking down at it, it looked almost brand new, better than when it reanimated after I touched it. I watched, my heart pounding, Rose and Adam beside me. I turned to look up, oh that was a lot of stairs.

"I think we should get moving." I said quietly to the others, but did they listen. No.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs." Adam said happily beside me, I just shot him a glare. He was getting on my nerves now.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" I had to give our escort an A in effort, she spoke with a clear voice, even if fear was plain on her face. She demanded but realize what they had done wrong. I shot her a smile before glancing down at the Dalek, it would have to surrender right? There was no way up.

"ELEVATE." The Dalek said, and to our horror, it began to glide up the stairs. Oh this wasn't good.

"Now that's not fair." I groaned.

"Oh my God." I heard Rose gasp.

"Adam, get them out of here." The guard snapped, cocking her gun. She wouldn't look us in the eye. I shook my head, grabbing her, trying to drag her.

"No! We're not leaving you!" I snapped, she pushed me off, sending a glare at Adam.

"Come with us. You can't stop it." Rose cried, trying to do the same thing I did, only being held back by Adam. He started to push Rose up the stairs, who cried out trying to reason with our guard. I even did, shouting at her, trying to make her see that she was going to die. She was too young to die!

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run." The woman shouted, pushing me to follow the others. The Dalek was almost in range, and I knew I had to go. I looked once more at the frightened guard, only to turn my back and run like a coward. I held my feelings in check, as I chased Rose and Adam up the stairs, they were a few a head of me, which was fine. I kept everything out of my mind, as I focused on one goal, to find the Doctor and Matt. Adam and Rose were a ways a head of me, but they waited after we burst out of the stair well. What floor were we on? I had no idea, but we kept moving. Rose had the same guilty expression that matched my guilt, but we didn't say anything. We needed all the air we could to run. Adam lead the way, I hoped he knew where he was going, because I could hear the Dalek closing in behind us.

"God that thing is fast." I groaned, glancing behind me. I heard more shouts, and more laser sounds and pushed on. I was scared, scared for me, for Rose, for everyone, each scream I heard the more scared I got and the more the guilt washed over me. Can nothing stop this creature? We turned another corner, bursting through big double doors only to stop in out tracks. Guns were pointed at us from everywhere. The room was massive, boxes stacked around, there was another set of double of doors across the room, past everyone. It looked like a loading bay from all the boxes, and a lot of them said "from China" or "from the UK". So this was where Van Statten kept his freashly bought artifacts. I wanted to break them honestly.

"Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" Someone shouted, we needed to be asked twice, we ran past the guards at the entrance, we stopped just before the exit doors to watch the Dalek come into view. It didn't shout, it didn't move, it looked around and then turned its eyestalk on us. It looked at Rose, then Adam, finally landing on me. I felt a shiver up my spin as I stared back. Was it looking at me? Adam started moving towards the exit, with Rose in hand, but stopped. I didn't move, I just stared, I looked right back at the Dalek. Rose grabbed my shoulder, shouted something at me, making me move. I turned and ran. That was the weirdest experience of my life, we ran out the door and down the hall a little ways away. I stopped running, glancing back at the loading bay, we were catching out breaths.

"It was looking at me." I said, staring down the hall. Rose looked at me, as Adam just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us." He snapped, which I shot him a glare.

"Not the bloody point!" I snapped right back, glaring at the young man. Rose glanced between Adam and I, and arched an eyebrow. "It looked at me!" I stated again, pointing back to the loading dock.

"So?" Adam replied, shaking his head. "It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around." He continued, his fear taking over. I rolled my own eyes, shaking my head.

"Anna, what do you mean?" Rose asked, placing a hand on my arm, I turned to look at her, confused.

"I don't know. It's just this feeling I have. Like there's actually something living in that pepper pot and it knew me." I replied, before turning to stare down the hall, we heard the commotion, the cries and the Dalek's scream, and with that we turn and ran again. We didn't speak just ran into the stair well once more to go up another flight of stairs. My mind raced, why did it feel like the Dalek was staring at me? Why didn't it kill us right away. It stared at us, stared at me. I was confused, extremely confused. Nothing about this made any sense to me. We continued to run up the stairs, and onto another floor. We just ran, I don't know how long we ran in silence, but we heard the Dalek behind us. I cursed at its speed, but pushed on. Out of the blue Rose's cellphone started to ring, we glanced at each other confused. She grabbed her phone, answering it.

"This isn't the best time." She snapped, we continued to run. "Level forty nine." She replied, we continued to run.

"Is that the Doctor?" I asked, to which she nodded. "Is Matt with him?" I shouted, fear creeping over me. Oh god please let them be together.

"Where's Matt?" Rose asked into the phone as we ran, only to see relief washing over her. "He's there, he's with the Doctor." She said to me, I smiled as the relief washed over me. Oh thank god. I watched her as we ran, her face going from relief to fear. "Can't you stop them closing?" Closing? What was she talking about. Her speed picked up, which Adam and I followed suite. I felt my lungs burn, and my side beginning to hurt but I pushed on. Rose held the phone down to her side fear written on her face.

"Rose what the hell is going on?" I shouted, following my friend. She glanced at me, as we ran up a flight of stairs once more.

"The Doctor and Matt are closing the vaults, to stop the Dalek." She replied. "We have to reach level 46 before we're trapped down here." She said, sending me a fearful look.

"Move! Faster!" I shouted, pushing Adam and Rose a head of me. She placed her phone back to her ear, we glanced at the floor number and relief washed over me. Level forty six, almost there. "Adam, where's the exit?"

"Down at the other end of the hall, come on! We're almost there." We ran, pushing our bodies harder than we've ever done.

"We're nearly there. Give us two seconds. Stop shouting Matt, Anna is right behind us!" Rose snapped into her phone. We continued to push ourselves, then fear gripped me as I heard the unmistakable noise of a bulkhead lowering. We rounded the corner, the bulkhead almost halfway down. Adam pushed harder, grabbing onto Rose's hand dragging her with him. I was close behind. When they reached it, there had to be about eighteen inches between the floor and the bulkhead. I heard something drop, but didn't pay attention. I pushed forward, running faster, maybe I could make it.

"Come on!" I heard Adam shout.

"Anna!" Rose screamed, but I was too late. The bulkhead shut just as I ran into it. I sighed, placing my forehead against the cool cement. Okay, so I didn't make it. That's okay. Rose made it out, and Matt's safe and they are with the Doctor. I smiled despite the situation of everything. My friends were okay, my friends safe.

_"Rose, where are you? Rose, did you guys make it?" _I heard the Doctor's voice, only to look down. That thing I heard drop, was Rose's cellphone. I took a deep breath, picking up the phone. I leaned back against the bulkhead, putting it too my ear. I stayed silent for a moment, hearing Matt and the Doctor shout at Van Statten and back into the phone. _"Rose? Where are you? Where's Adrianna?"_ The Doctor shouted again, his panic clear.

"Rose and Adam made it." I said, taking a deep breath. The line was silent for a moment. This was the last time I was going to talk to them. My eyes misted over, but I didn't shed any tears, I was calm. I accepted this. I smiled.

_"Anna?! No! Doctor we have to get her out of there!" _I heard Matt scream, I smiled to myself. He was safe. There was no reply from the Doctor, I could only assume he was in shock. He was after all talking to Rose, not to me. He must have assumed I got through.

"Sorry, I was a bit slow." I chuckled slightly. I closed my eyes for a moment leaning back against the bulkhead, I opened them when I heard the Dalek coming closer. The Doctor didn't say anything, stunned silence I suppose, but Matt cursed and yelled behind him, demanding a way to get me out of there. "It's okay Matt, I'm fine. I'm okay. There's nothing you can do."

_"You're not okay Adrianna! We're going to get you out of there!" _Matt shouted, and I smiled.

"You and Rose are safe that's all that matters." I said quietly, I watched the Dalek as it moved closer to me. Time was running out. "Doctor. Take care of Rose and Matt for me. Do that for me. And...Doctor? This wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? This wasn't your fault at all. And do you know what?" There was complete silence on the other end of the phone. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I smiled, lowering the phone, letting it drop from my hand, the Dalek was a few feet away from me now, pointing its laser at me. I kept my back to the bulkhead, and closed my eyes.

"EXTERMINATE!"

_This is the end._


	20. Something's Changed

**A/N: Thank-you! Thank-you to those who have followed and favourited! That means a lot to me. I'm glad to see people liking my story! Well here we go, the next chapter. Let me know what you think, review or comment! **

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Nineteen - Something's Changed**

_This is the end._

I waited. I heard the laser shot, I heard the Dalek scream. Now there was nothing but silence. I waited for the cliché of your life flashing before your eyes, I waited to for the white light at the end of the tunnel. I took a breath, wait? I was still breathing? I slowly opened my eyes, the Dalek was standing before me. Confused, I watched the Dalek, its eye stalk trained on my face. What the bloody hell was going on? I didn't move, for it still had its laser trained on me, but I saw the scorch mark beside my head. I glanced at the mark back at the Dalek. None of this made sense to me, we ran from this thing and it finally had one of us, it should have killed me. I didn't hear anything from the fallen phone beside me. The line must be dead, they assume I was dead of course.

"What are you waiting for? You have me!" I said, staring at the Dalek, confused. It didn't move, it didn't speak. Not right away, but kept its eyestalk trained on my face. I didn't understand. "Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked, not that I minded being alive, but it killed many before catching up with me. My heart pounded in my chest as I waited for the answer. It was like the Dalek was purposely trying to get on my nerves, and scare me even more than I already was.

"I AM ARMED. I WILL KILL. IT IS MY PURPOSE." It said, staring at me. I crossed my arms against my chest staring at it. My brow creased as I watched it. I glanced passed it down the hall, my heart sinking, I knew what lay that way. The dead, those men and women who tried to fight it, and all died. Because of me. I shook my head. I fought the guilt that was threatening to over come me.

"They're all dead because of you. Trying to stop you. You killed them all. But you won't kill me?" I snapped at it, I was growing angry, but it was to cover my fear and hide my guilt. It killed who knows how many, and yet it was standing across from me and hesitating. I didn't understand.

"THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF US." It shouted, it shook a little, pointing its laser at my heart. What did it mean by that? Us? I had nothing to do with this. I didn't kill anyone. I stared at it, my fear rising, but anger shook my voice.

"I had nothing to do with those killings." I snapped. Watching it, the Dalek didn't move closer, nor did it move further away. I was trapped against this bulkhead, having a conversation with something that couldn't be killed. My heart pounded in my chest. "What're you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me?" I said, watching. Silence fell between us, I eyed the Dalek just waiting for it to fire its laser, to finally end my life. But it wouldn't.

"I FEEL YOUR FEAR." It said suddenly. I blinked, did it just say what I thought it said?

"Well yeah. What do you expect?" I said, arching an eyebrow. "Of course I'm scared. I ran away from you. You got me cornered. Threatening to kill me. Of course I'm scared." I continued, eyeing the Dalek warily.

"DALEKS DO NOT FEAR. MUST NOT FEAR!" It shouted once again, shaking just a bit, it moved its laser suddenly. I yelled out, falling to the floor as the Dalek shot on either side of where I was standing. I glanced back at the door then to the Dalek. It missed? But...it never missed. "YOU GAVE ME LIFE. WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU GIVEN ME?" It shrieked, I jumped to my feet, staring at it with wide eyes. What the hell did that mean? Guilt washed over me once more, as it pointed out what I desperately wanted to be a lie, I did give it back its strength. Even if I didn't mean too. No. I didn't do anything. It's not my fault! Right...?

"I haven't given you anything!" I shouted. Something about this thing was familiar about this creature, the feeling creeping up my spin as I stared at it disbelief trying to shake that memory that would answer this feeling. What was it? What was so familiar about this thing? This Dalek. It wouldn't come loose, maybe it was my fear keeping it from coming to me. I eyed it, anger and fear battling in me.

"I AM CONTAMINATED!" It shouted back at me. I shook my head, throwing my hands up in like defeat.

"What exactly would you like me to do then?" I snapped, crossing my arms once more.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW ME. WE WILL GO BACK." It said, pointing its laser at me once more.

"Back where?" I asked.

"TO THE DOCTOR." It said. It came closer to me, pointing the laser. "GO FORWARD, WE WILL GO BACK. OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!" It shouted.

"Okay. Okay. Obeying." I snapped, I didn't have a choice so I followed its orders. We walked back the way we came, the Dalek remained silent, which allowed my mind to wander. As we walked I thought of Matt and the panic in his voice, I hoped Rose and Adam had reached the Doctor and Matt safely, and they just left. If this Dalek had a plan it wasn't sharing, and I didn't want to get anyone else to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone else got hurt. Especially those I care about. My friends. The Doctor didn't say anything on the phone while I said my goodbye. He was silent, my madman. I smiled to myself as I thought of the Time Lord, in all his leather. The madman in his amazing blue box. Oh how I wish I could hear that hum in the back of my mind, the comfort of it. I was terrified of what was going to happen, of what this Dalek was going to do to those I cared about, but surprisingly I didn't really care if it hurt me. If it hurt me, then fine. So be it, but my friends? No. I couldn't let that happen. I hope they left, the Doctor had trapped the Dalek down here, so what's the point of sticking around? Even if they left, I knew the Doctor wasn't going to be alone, he would have a friendly, funny blonde and a tough, protective sandy blonde to help him on his adventures. My heart ached as I convinced myself I would never see them again.

No. No. NO. I couldn't think that I wasn't. I couldn't give up all hope in seeing them. I was alive. It didn't kill me, therefore I had a chance! Right? I thought of Matt, how him and I had come a long way. We have been friends since kids, we went through a lot together, closer than anything. I was the first one he ever came to about his problems. Matt was my brother I've always wanted. I thought of Rose, that fiery blonde who was quick on her feet, she went right along with everything and didn't think twice. She was stubborn and amazing. How she was so quick to make a place in our hearts and memories. I didn't know her well, but I knew we'd be the best of friends. Rose wouldn't think of the consequences, if it meant other lives could be saved, she'd do whatever she had to do to protect them. He was the last thing that I thought about, that crazy madman. I thought about the Doctor and what he hid, the past he kept to himself, I remember seeing the guilt in his eyes but it wasn't for just us. It was for more than we know. He was the last of his kind. How lonely could that be? I smiled to myself, well he wasn't alone anymore.

I didn't realize I was thinking of him a lot, studying everything I saw. His worry, he worried for more than just us, but for the world. The Doctor had this weight on his shoulders, and he wasn't going to burden anyone else with it. I knew we'd have to fix that, if I ever got back I would tell him he wasn't alone. That he didn't have to carry this burden alone. We could help. I could help. He had guilt, guilt that carried centuries of mistakes, mistakes I'm sure he wasn't completely was his fault. He had a darkness about him too, sharp edges that needed to be smoothed out. An anger with himself that needs to be addressed, whatever happened before is in the past. He can't hold onto it forever. He wore his leather like armour, protecting himself from getting hurt again, protecting others from him. From his horrors. My brow creased as memories of our first adventure flashed past my eyes. His death wish. How he didn't care about his life, what had happened to make him so careless? People cared about him now, Matt and Rose were with him. He couldn't just throw his life away anymore. I remembered being the TARDIS, asking him to see his planet. To see his home, and how he said-

It hit me. Like a ton of bricks. The memory, the memory that would answer this familiar feeling I had about the Dalek. _"There was a war, the Last Great Time War, it was between two races, mine and something called the Daleks. In the end everyone was wiped out, except me. Last of the Time Lords." _Daleks, the race that was wiped out along with the Time Lords. The Doctor's greatest enemy, things started to fall into place. I eyed the pepper pot beside me, so this was a Dalek, the thing that the Doctor fought years ago. I think years ago. I would have to ask. How could something like this destroy a whole race? Its own and another? Did the Daleks destroy the Time Lords or? I blinked, he was the last of his kind, and the only way to be the one who-. I shooked my head. No. No. Oh god please no.

"You're the last of your kind." I stated, glancing at the Dalek, who moved beside me.

"YES I AM. I AM THE LAST OF THE DALEK RACE." It replied, its voice void of all emotions. I didn't know much about Daleks, but now I understood where I had heard the name before. I shook my head, wrapping my arms tighter around me.

"The last of your race. I couldn't imagine." I said, sadly. I thought of the Doctor, I thought about how he felt. If I was the last of my kind, I would go mad with loneliness. The death wish made sense now, why I didn't clue into it early, don't really know but it made sense now. I got lost in my thoughts again, the Dalek and I fell into a silence, walking forward. I didn't know where we were going but I followed it. I thought about the Doctor more, trying to make sense of how he was feeling. Trying to understand how it would feel to be the last one of his kind. I cared for the Doctor, I truly did. That crazy alien who haunted my dreams, and made me feel so much more. I cared about him. I worried about him. I wanted him safe just like I wanted Rose and Matt safe. He became a part of my life, of my family that I had created. The TARDIS was my new home, a home I wasn't ready to give up. The Dalek beside was silent as we moved, allowing me to think, I didn't know where we were or how far we've gone. I just knew if there was a fighting chance, I would take it. I wanted to get back to my friends.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" The Dalek said suddenly making me jump, I had been so deep in thought I didn't even realize we were going down a flight of stairs, I glanced at the metal machine beside me. It wouldn't hurt I guess.

"My friends, my family, the Doctor." I replied. I watched it out of the corner of my mind. That pity I felt when I first saw it beaten and being tortured, I felt bad for it. Even if it did just kill many men and women, I still felt the surge of pity and sadness for it. He was the last of his kind, alone and scared - well if it was scared. You can't really tell when it's a giant pepper pot.

"WHY?" It turned its eyestalk towards me, staring at my face.

"Why not? They are my friends. People I care about." I replied, arching a brow. The Dalek kept it's eyestalk straight, but kept its laser pointed at me. "I might never see them again, so I'm just wishing and hoping that they are alright. It's a human thing." I said, waving my had dismissively.

"EMOTIONS ARE FOR THE WEAK." It said. I stopped walking, and stared at it.

"Emotions are for the weak? How is having emotions making people weak? Or any creature weak? Emotions means you're alive." I said, hugging myself a little tighter, a small smile playing on my lips. "Emotions aren't weak. To feel happiness, excitement, fear...love. It all means your alive! You're not some mechanic thing just walking around." I looked at it.

"IT'S NOT THE DALEK WAY!" It shrieked.

"Well apparently it is now. You said you felt fear." I said, eyeing the pepper pot. It seemed scared, shaking slightly.

"WE CONTINUE. WE WILL END THIS." The Dalek said moving forward. I sighed and followed, there was really no point in running away. It can kill me quickly. We fell into another silence, I resisted to roll my eyes, it's not the Dalek way. Well screw the Dalek way. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" It asked after a short while.

"My what? My name?" I turned to look at the Dalek, slightly confused.

"YES. YOUR NAME. WHAT IS IT?" It asked again, turning it's eyestalk to me, staring at me, studying me. I shivered, eyeing it, before turning to walk away.

"Adrianna McDonald. I don't suppose you have a name other than Dalek." I asked.

"NO. WE DO NOT HAVE NAMES. ITS NOT THE DALEK WAY!" It stated, pushing forward. I arched an eyebrow.

"You keep saying that. 'Not the Dalek way'. You're becoming an exception to that rule." I stated, "You're asking questions about things. You're _feeling_" We walked into the loading bay, I ignored the water on the ground and bodies strewn around. I felt the guilt wash over me once more, but I pushed it aside. Later I would deal with it later.

"NO! I AM CONTAMINATED!" The Dalek screamed. We walked into the middle of the huge room, and crossed my arms. I kept my eyes away from the dead men and women that surrounded it, watching the Dalek instead. "YOU WILL WAIT HERE." It said, moving towards a control panel on the far wall, it placed it's sucker on it, and a few seconds it was beside me again, training it's laser at me. What did it do? "OPEN THE BULKHEAD OR ADRIANNA MCDONALD DIES" It cried. I glanced to where it was looking at, a camera.

_"You're alive!" _The Doctor yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room. He sounded relieved and happy to see me. Relief washed over me, hearing his voice. Oh god, I honestly thought I'd never hear him again.

_"Oh thank god Anna!"_ Matt yelled, good. He was safe.

_"Anna! I'm so so sorry!"_ I almost passed out from the relief that washed over me hearing Rose's voice. She made it, she and Adam made it to the Doctor. Thank-god. I also didn't understand why they didn't just leave. But I was so thankful they didn't.

"You guys can't get rid of me. I'm too stubborn for that." I smiled at the camera, before glancing at the Dalek beside me. "Rose I'm glad your safe. Don't apologize."

_"I thought you were dead."_ The Doctor said, relief clear in his voice, I think there was a bit of guilt but also something else? Something I couldn't put a finger on. I smiled at the camera, I couldn't see them, but I saw them in my mind eye. Oh, they were safe. That's all that mattered.

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD!" The Dalek suddenly cried beside me, making me jump slightly. I glanced down at it, at the laser pointed at me.

"Don't! Don't do it! Leave me!" I yelled back, the Dalek turned its eyestalk to me, studying me once more, before turning to look right in the camera.

_"I'm not going to leave you Anna!" _Matt yelled, as Rose cried something in the background.

_"I thought you were dead once Adrianna, I'm not going to leave you to die with a Dalek." _The Doctor said, that emotion covering his voice, that emotion I couldn't place my finger on. I stared at the camera, confused. What is getting into the Doctor? He was sharp edges but this, this wasn't sharp edges, this was something else. The Dalek looked back at me, before looking back at the camera again.

"WHAT USE ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?" It said, shock stabbed at me, as I turned wide eyed at the Dalek.

"Now you're just assuming shit." I said, glaring at the Dalek. The Doctor...love me? Please. He seemed more attracted to Rose than to me. I was just _there._ Not that I minded, oh god no. Rose was becoming a good friend of mine. I just couldn't wrap my head around the thought of the Doctor loving _me._ There was silence on their end, I couldn't hear anything, I grew worried that the connection failed. Suddenly I heard the unmistakable noise of the bulkheads raising. I gulped. Does no one listen to me?

"GO. WE MUST GO UP." I followed the Dalek, my mind still on what the Dalek said. No, that's just not possible. "THE DOCTOR LETS HIS EMOTIONS RUN HIS LIFE. HE COULDN'T KILL YOU."

"You're just assuming things now." I snapped. I wasn't about to start believing this thing. "He does not _love _me."

"BUT YOU LOVE HIM." It replied, we reached the lift, shock had frozen my mouth. I stared at the Dalek in disbelief. Me? Love the Doctor? What? That's...that's. No. Oh god no. It doesn't know what it was talking about. My heart pounded in my chest that phrase going through my mind. No. I don't love him. I care about him. Yes. But I don't love him. And he doesn't love me. God no. Why would he love me? I'm a nobody, I'm not important. God this Dalek needs to get kicked. I shook my head, pushing the thoughts out of my mind. It was ridiculous, so it's not true.

"Look, I'm begging you. Don't kill them okay? You didn't kill me." I said as the lift continued its long way up. The Dalek swung towards me at that moment, and I stepped back against the wall.

"BUT WHY NOT?" It cried, shaking slightly. "WHY ARE YOU ALIVE? MY FUNCTION IS TO KILL! WHAT AM I? WHAT AM I?" I stared at it as it shook, screaming at me. Dalek's kill, and it did kill, but not me. Something was happening to the poor thing. Pity washed over me once more, it sounded so tortured, so upset the fact it didn't kill me. It didn't do what it was supposed to. The lift stopped moving, the doors opened, the Dalek and I walked out into an office. I looked around and saw Van Statten standing in the room with a blonde woman. I glanced between the two of them, before looking over the room. Where was everyone else. Van Statten moved suddenly then, and I jumped in the way as he pulled out a gun.

"No! No! Don't do anything! It's starting to question itself. So whatever you're planning. Stop." I said, glancing between the pepper pot and the man, who I would love the Dalek to exterminate. Too many people had died, no more. No more.

"VAN STATTEN. YOU TORTURED ME. WHY?" The Dalek asked, I stepped aside, letting it move towards the man, who looked like he was about to wet himself.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" I crossed my arms watching the Dalek move closer to Van Statten finally cornering him against the wall. I resisted rolling my eyes, he wanted to help? Right.

"THEN HEAR ME TALK NOW. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" It sheirked, pointing its laser at Van Statten. Oh god no.

"Oi! No! Don't do it! Don't kill him! Look, you don't have to do this anymore!" I yelled, jumping in between Van Statten and the Dalek, I stared down it's eyestalk and shook my head. I understood the wanting to kill the man, I wanted to kill him myself. He had hundreds die because he wanted his prize procession. "There must be something else then just killing." I said.

"I WANT FREEDOM!" After a pause the Dalek said, staring at me. I nodded, smiling slightly at him.

"Then we'll get you freedom." I said, I passed Van Statten, shooting him a glare, as the Dalek and I moved out of the office. Something had changed within the Dalek, it was changing before it killed without thinking. Now it would hesitate. If I could just help this thing, maybe all the killing would stop and it could live in peace or something. I wondered where the Doctor and the others were, the Dalek and I making our way up another few floors. I would glance behind us, almost expecting them to run around the corner, yelling and screaming. God, I could use a hug now. I turned my attention back at the Dalek beside me, it wanted freedom, it was questioning itself. It didn't kill me, it didn't kill Van Statten, something I kind wish let happen, but no more.

_No more had to die._


	21. Reunion

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, just thought it was a good place to end it. I really didn't want to drag it out, there wasn't much more to put into this chapter. To make it up, I'll make the next chapter a little longer. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. Plus I got this up a lot earlier than I expected as well. Yaaay me! Here you gooo. Thank-you again to those who have favourited and reviewed! Means a lot!**

**Anything you recongize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Twenty - Reunion**

_No more had to die._

We finally reached the first level, in silence of course. I couldn't get what the Dalek said out of my mind. I love the Doctor? No. I...I don't love him. But. Well. No. And he didn't love me! We all know that. I fought with myself, the sudden hope that he did care for me battling my rational mind. The Dalek stopped half way down the hallway, turning its eyestalk to me. I stepped beside it watching it, as it pointed its eyestalk up, and then fired a laser at the roof. I ducked out of the way from the fall pieces of cement that hit the floor, and smiled. Coming through the hole was the bright sunlight, a warmth that I thought I never feel, I stepped into the light, letting the warmth of the sun wash over me. I didn't realize how cold I was until that moment, but I continued to smile. I turned back to the Dalek with a smile on my face. We did it. We made it.

"You're out. Look, you made it." I smiled, glancing up at the hole. "I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again." I said, wrapping my arms around myself, enjoying the warmth. The Dalek moved closer to me, its eyestalk trained on my face, studying me again. I looked down at it with a smile.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" It asked? I blinked, before glancing back at the blue sky and sun. I didn't know how to explain it, I was at a loss for words.

"I don't know how to explain it." I said, turning to face the Dalek. It didn't say anything, but move slightly back from me. I watched in confusion as I heard noises coming from within the Dalek. Its middle parted, showing the inside of the pepper pot, wires and lights were everywhere and in the middle was this blue mutated thing. It opened one eye, its iris a pale pink colour, like it has never seen the light of day before. I blinked, my heart clenched, pity washed over me as I stared at the creature inside the machine. It remained silent as it reached one single tentacle towards the sky. I watched in amazement as it did that.

"Anna! Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Anna! Now!" The Doctor's voice shouted, making me jump. I didn't realize how silent it was, until he showed up. I turned to face the Doctor and gasped. He held in his hands a gigantic weapon in his hands. His face was hard, his eyes cold and dark, I was shocked to see how much darkness swirled in his iris, making him look so much older. I shook my head.

"No. I won't let you do this." I said, watching him. He met my eyes and we stared at each other. I couldn't let him do this, I couldn't let him kill this poor creature. My heart broke as I thought of what the Dalek went through. Couldn't he let this one live?

"That thing killed hundreds of people." The Doctor stated coldly. I arched an eyebrow watching him. I shook my head once more.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me." I snapped, my eyes narrowing at the Doctor, who looked slightly shocked.

"I've got to do this. Anna, I've got to end it." The Doctor said, raising the gun, pointing it at the Dalek, but I got in the way once more, shaking my head. "The Daleks destroyed my home, my people!" He shouted, his eyes wide, desperation covering his voice. My heart broke for him, but I remained silent. "I've got nothing left." He said sadly, staring at me. My heart went out to the Time Lord, as well as the Dalek behind me. I understood what the Doctor felt, I got it. I did. I would be just as upset and angry at the person who destroyed my home. But I couldn't let him do it. Not when the Dalek was changing.

"Doctor, look at it." I said, stepping a side, giving the Doctor a better view of the silent mutant staring at the sky, with its tentacle raised in the are. "Look at what it's doing." I said softly.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked, shocked, staring at his greatest enemy. I looked at him, meeting his eyes, he was confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants." I replied. The Doctor sucked in his breathe, glancing between me and the Dalek.

"But...it can't." He stated, anger taking over him. I felt my own anger rise, as I turned an icy look at the Doctor.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten." I snapped, the Doctor's eyes widened slightly. "It couldn't kill me. It's changing!" I said, turning fully to him, my eyes burning into his. My anger winning out. "What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" I snapped, pointing to the gun he had trained at me and the Dalek, to the anger that was raging in him. He glanced down at his weapon, before lowering it, his eyes wide with shock and something else. Desperation, and guilt.

"I couldn't. I wasn't...oh Anna. They're all dead." He said, the darkness leaving his features and eyes, only to be replaced with sadness and loneliness. I smiled sadly at the Doctor, shaking my head. I wish I knew what I could say. I wish I knew how I could comfort him, what to say to make his pain go away.

"I know." I whispered, I felt tears in my eyes, seeing how much pain the Doctor was in. He let his armour slip, showing how much misery he was in, how lonely he really was. I wanted nothing but to hug him, hold him close and tell him it was going to be alright.

"WHY DO WE SURVIVE?" The Dalek said at that moment, making me jump. I had forgotten it was there, I turned to look at it, it was still reaching for the sunlight.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied to it. I glanced between the two Aliens, sadness filling me.

"I AM THE LAST OF THE DALEKS." It said, sadly, the first real emotion I heard since it woke up. My heart went out to it.

"You're not even that. Anna. Anna did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating." The Doctor said sadly, dropping the gun to the ground, staring at the Dalek. I felt the guilt stab at me once more. So it was my fault. Everything that happened today was my fault. I stared at the Dalek, tears in my eyes once more, but I refused to cry. It did kill a bunch of people.

"INTO WHAT?" The Dalek asked, turning its pale eye to the Doctor. The Doctor wouldn't meet the Dalek's gaze for a few moments, but when he did, he looked so sad. I blinked. Why would the Doctor be sad?

"Something new. I'm sorry." He said, glancing at me then back at the Dalek.

"Wait. Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, staring at the Doctor in disbelief. It was a good thing wasn't it? He shook his head.

"Not for a Dalek." He replied, looking at me. My eyes were wide as I looked back at forth between the two aliens. Not for a Dalek? What?

"I FEEL SO MANY IDEAS." The Dalek said turning to stare at it. I smiled, kneeling down to its level.

"That's a good thing." I whispered, smiling.

"SO MUCH DARKNESS. ANNA, GIVE ME ORDERS. ORDER ME TO DIE!" It shouted at me, making me jump back. I started shaking my head.

"No. I can't do that." I replied to it, the Doctor watched sadly as the Dalek turned to face me completely. "I can't." I said weakly.

"THIS IS NOT LIFE. THIS IS SICKNESS. I SHALL NOT BE LIKE YOU. ORDER MY DESTRUCTION. OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!" It cried out, I closed my eyes as it yelled, shaking my head. No. There has to be another way.

"Adrianna. Let it die. Give it the order." The Doctor said softly, kindly from where he stood. I turned to stare at him, my eyes wide. He looked at me sadly, his eyes full of pain, I took a deep breath, before turning to the Dalek. It looked so pathetic, so sad. Maybe it was right. Maybe the Doctor was right. Maybe it should die.

"Fine. Do it." I said to it softly.

"ARE YOU FRIGHTENED, ADRIANNA MCDONALD?" It asked me. I looked at it, nodding slowly.

"Yes. I'm frightened."

"SO AM I." It stared at me, "EXTERMINATE." I felt the Doctor's hand on my arm pulling me away, allowing the Dalek to close it's metal casing. The golden balls that were on its lower body lifted from the Dalek, surrounding it in a force field. The Doctor wrapped his arm around me, as I turned my face into his chest. I couldn't watch the Dalek destroy itself, but I heard the explosion, only to glance back at nothing. The Dalek was gone. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe, until I let out a shaky one. I glanced at the Doctor, I saw the same pain and sadness in his eyes as what I was feeling. He reached a hand wiping my cheek, which tears had been silently falling. I didn't realize I was crying. I stepped away from the Doctor, turning to wipe my face, I fought my emotions to get in control. I couldn't believe this all happened, I couldn't believe the Dalek wanted to die because it was changing.

"You okay Anna?" The Doctor asked after a minute, I turned to look at him and just nodded. At this moment I didn't trust myself to speak. The Doctor wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. "Come on, let's get you back to Rose and Matt, they're probably freaking out by now." He said with a light smile, which I just nodded. My mind was on the Dalek, on this whole situation. It got to me. It did, I felt so bad for it, I felt like everything that happened that day was my fault. I'm sure everyone would tell me other wise, but I couldn't stop the guilt that kept stabbing me, I couldn't help but feel that hundreds of people would still be alive if it wasn't for me and wanting to help. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, or where we were, the Doctor had his arm firmly wrapped around me, leading me away. I didn't trust to speak, tears fell down my cheek, as much as I tried to stop from crying, I couldn't stop the flow of tears. My heart broke when I thought of the Dalek, but it shattered when I thought of the Doctor.

I saw the pain in the Doctor's eyes, I saw the pain that he carried. His people were gone, his home was gone, he had no where. I saw it there, weather he wanted me too or not, I saw. I glanced at the Doctor, seeing his mask was in place. There was no pain there, there was no despair, or anger, just bright eyes and a smile. How could he act like he was okay? I was a wreck, I felt all the emotions I try to keep aside until I was ready to deal with it, fight to control me. I wanted to scream in anger at Van Statten, I wanted to cry out loud for everyone who died today, I wanted to cry for the Dalek and the Doctor. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to just find a spot in the TARDIS and just hide there, cry over the guilt I felt for the day.

"Anna! Oh thank-god Anna!" I blinked when I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close. It took me a moment to notice that it was Matt. I smiled, burying my face in his shoulder, hugging my friend back. My best friend. "Don't scare me like that again." He growled in my ear, holding me tight. I laughed slightly, pushing all upsetting thoughts aside. Later. I'll deal with it later. He pulled back to stare at me, he had tears in his eyes, and a bright smile on his face. "Oh god Anna, I thought I lost you." He whispered. I could only smile, I didn't trust myself to speak. I looked passed him and saw Rose and Adam standing by the TARDIS. Rose looked like how I felt, a mess. She smiled widely at me, her eyes red. Was she crying? I let go of Matt, who stepped aside, allowing the blonde to run into my hug.

"Oh Anna. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you done there. Oh god. I'm sorry." Rose cried, hugging me. I just smiled.

"Oh Rose. I wouldn't change it for the world. You got away that's all that mattered." I said, pulling away to look at the blonde's smiling face. "Besides, we did promise your mom that we'd keep you safe and that's what I intend on continuing to do. Keep you safe." I said to her, before hugging her tightly. Rose laughed, as she hugged back. I noticed Adam standing awkwardly beside the TARDIS, I was so happy to see that big blue box. I let go of Rose, allowing her to get wrapped up in a conversation with Matt and Adam, Adam continued to flirt away with Rose, which from the look of Matt and the Doctor, they didn't quite like it. I smiled to myself, taking a deep breath, I had to calm myself down. Later. I'll deal with it later. I placed a hand on the blue wood, smiling as a warm comforting hum sounded through my mind. It was happy to see us, to know I was okay, it knew the emotions I was feeling and the battle that was raging on, it humed comforting.

"A little peice of home. Better than nothing." The Doctor's voice broke me out of my thought, he turned to look at me leaning on the door. I looked back, glancing between the TARDIS and the Doctor.

"Is that the end of it then? The Time War?" I asked, not really looking at the Doctor, I couldn't see his pain. "Is it all over?" I asked quietly, I glanced over at the other three, who were standing around one of the display cases, Adam trying to show off.

"I'm the only one left. I win. How about that?" The Doctor replied, I glanced at him, his eyes full of pain, but it was gone within a moment. I smiled sadly.

"Well, the Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too." I said, smiling at him. There has to be hope right? The Doctor met my eyes, staring at me sadly.

"I'd know. In here." He tapped his head. "Feels like there's no one." He said. Right. Telepathic race. I forgot about that. I turned to the Doctor, smiling brightly.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, which earned me a smile in return. His eyes lit up.

"Yeah?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think the three of us are going to leave. Not by choice." I laughed.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base." Adam spoke up suddenly, turning to us, glancing around. "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed." He said, turning from Rose, to Matt, to the Doctor and then to me. I arched an eyebrow. Did no one tell him about the TARDIS?

"About time." Rose said, smiling glancing between us again. She walked over to where the Doctor and I stood by the TARDIS. She smiled at it, Matt walking beside her.

"I'll have to go back home." Adam sighed. I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours." The Doctor said, eyeing the young man in distaste. I rolled my eyes.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars." Rose said, looking pleading at the Doctor. I shook my head, I almost laughed out loud seeing Matt's look of disgust.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then." The Doctor replied, crossing his arms, staring at Rose. She looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help." I glanced at Adam who looked extremely confused as to what was going on.

"He left Anna down there!" The Doctor said, pointing at me. I raised my hands, shaking my head.

"Leave me out of it." I said, which got a laugh from Matt.

"So did you." Rose snapped, crossing her arms against her chest. I saw the flicker of pain and guilt in the Doctor's eyes.

"Rose." I warned, she looked at me desperately. I shook my head. She sighed.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave." Adam spoke up then, glancing between us all. I smirked, rolling my eyes. If only he knew.

"We are going to leave." Matt said, smirking.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty." The Doctor snapped at Rose, who just shrugged.

"I hadn't noticed." She replied, smiling with her tongue sticking out slightly. I laughed out loud, shaking my head, which earned a glare from the blonde. Oh boy.

"On your own head." The Doctor said, turning to unlock the TARDIS's door. I smiled, excited to finally get inside. The Doctor lead the way in the TARDIS, Matt followed right after, Rose went next. I glanced at Adam who looked completely lost as to why we were all going into a blue box. I smiled, before walking it. Happiness washed over me as I walked into the TARDIS. I smiled brightly.

_Home Sweet Home._


	22. Brown and Pink

**A/N: So I'm doing something a little different with this chapter. I'm not going to lie, I was fighting with the chapter so much. It really hated me, but I'm glad it finally came together the way I wanted it too. I hope you all like it! Let a comment or review! Thanks again for those who have favourited and followed. Means a lot. :)**

**Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to BBC Doctor Who.**

**Chapter Twenty-One - Brown and Pink **

They were all safe and sound in the TARDIS, that's all that mattered. After the day he had, he was just happy they all made it out of there safe and sound. The Doctor stood on the opposite side of the console room, while the humans talked and laughed, he felt protective over the two girls and the boy, he didn't know them very long but there it was. He hadn't been so scared in his entire life about losing the three of them, he didn't think he would, but today gave him a wakeup call, humans are fragile beings and shouldn't be placed into danger. He watched them, Matthew eyeing Adam with distaste, as he hovered closely to Rose and Adrianna. He had an arm wrapped around the blonde and pink human, laughing with the other three. Rose looked quite pleased, flirting away with the pretty boy, who was happy about that. The Doctor didn't trust Adam, he was just…just too _pretty._ But he was mostly keeping an eye on the brown and pink, the girl who could've died and his hearts would of broke if she did. Adrianna was standing, crossed armed, beside Matt, smiling with the others but wasn't really participating. Something was off with the girl, the Doctor noticed, he studied her when she wasn't looking, interesting girl Adrianna was.

The Doctor remembered when the two of them, Matthew and her, appeared in his TARDIS. Just before the TARDIS was acting oddly, she seemed excited about something, wouldn't tell him, but his argument with his ship was cut short by the two humans appearing lying on the floor. He'd been busy trying to stop the living plastic, and arguing with his ship that the Doctor couldn't be bothered with the humans, nor did he really care about how they got there. All he wanted then was for them to leave and not bug him. Matthew was quick on his feet, accepted things a lot faster than Adrianna, but the Doctor had to admit, once the shock wore off and she accepted what was going on, she too, was quick. He placed a mental note aside to run some tests on those two, he needed to figure out how two completely ordinary humans managed to get into his TARDIS.

"You alright?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts; the Doctor glanced over to see Adrianna staring at him, no not staring studying. She did that, ever since they met, she would study him when he wasn't looking, but she didn't study him like a puzzle needed to be solved, she would look for his emotions, she truly cared if he was alright. He smiled brightly, uncrossing his arms and legs.

"I'm always alright!" He smiled, which earned a smile in return. Adrianna, glanced back at the group of other humans, who now were trying to explain the TARDIS to pretty boy.

"You say that like it's true." She said, glancing up at the Time Lord, who just glanced back. "I'm alright too. You don't need to keep watching me." Adrianna, smiled at the Doctor, placing her hand on his arm, making that spot very warm. The Doctor watched her, words failing him. "I'm heading to bed, thought I'd let you know, the others are just getting too loud, and I'm tired." She laughed softly, dropping her hand; she waved to Matthew who just nodded, smiling before going back into the conversation. Adrianna threw the Doctor one last look before walking off, making the Time Lord's heart twist with guilt. He knew why he was worried about her, and right there she had made his worst fear come true. Adrianna tried to hide it, but she couldn't from him. The haunted look of guilt was there, well hidden but he saw it, he was the master at hiding his emotions. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the hallway entrance, he didn't even know when the others left, he was just lost in his own thoughts and his own guilt. He did that to that young girl, that human, that brilliant pink and brown human. She felt guilty for something that wasn't her fault; she carried those deaths, but wouldn't tell anyone else. Adrianna had started crying when the Dalek begged for death, and yet she didn't want it too.

The TARDIS sang softly in his mind, as the Doctor went to work on the old girl, she let him this time it seemed. It could be she knew that he needed a distraction, trying to think about the short life of Adrianna. He tried to distract himself from thinking too much about her, but his mind seemed to have a different idea, the TARDIS hummed pleasantly, sensing his thoughts, she didn't seem to mind the human. He tried to pin point where she started to become important to him, was it back at Downing Street? No, it was the warehouse, when she got attacked. She had been calm and brave, then hearing her scream like that, tore at him. They had turned back just to see Adrianna get surrounded by manikins but she fought them this time, she kicked, pushed and even bitten the plastic. The Doctor finally grabbed her, helping her back into the TARDIS. He was going to take them back to Canada at that point, he was, but they were adamant about helping him. She had this look about her, a look that told the Doctor she would be a good companion. He worried about her though, she was quiet for a while, and she wasn't quiet. She yelled, complained, spoke her mind, but never quiet, she came around though.

The adventures with Rose flashed in his mind, she too was quick and clever, he was pleased when she held her ground when it came to Cassandra, and didn't let any of the aliens freak her out too much. She was scared, but like Adrianna and Matt didn't show it well. While seeing the end of the earth and helping out Charles Dickens, his mind kept going back to those two, he wanted to go back and find them, he could find them, he'd just ask the TARDIS to search for them and show up. Rose was happy with the idea, only wanting to see her mom first and grab a few more things. What else could she want? The Doctor growled as he tried to concentrate on fixing something that didn't need fixing and the TARDIS had enough at this point. She sparked and shocked him, which caused him to curse, only to get shocked once more.

"Ouch! Okay. I get it." He grumbled at the ship, getting up from where he was, placing the covering back down and went to sit down in the jumper seat. The old girl whined at him, concerned about his mood. Not that she really needed to be, he was alright, he was...always alright. "Don't worry about me old girl. I'm fine." He said, lying through his teeth, the console sparked in anger, making the Doctor jumping back. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, of course the TARDIS was concerned about him, why wouldn't she be? They've been together for...how long now? Seven hundred years? He didn't know, it's been a long time, his one true companion, and the one who would never let him down. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets glowering at the console. He wanted to tinker, to get his mind off of today's events; he didn't want to think about the brown and pink human.

His thoughts went back to the three humans that had wormed their way into his life. He blamed Matthew and Adrianna for Rose, but he knew he wouldn't trade it for anything. He had companions, company, he wasn't alone. Something apparently he didn't need, Adrianna had pointed that out to him. He wanted to be alone, but after the war, he'd been alone for a while and it started to change him. Not in the good way. He was still wounded from what he did, from the events that had happened. Then the Dalek appeared the last one in existence and his mind went blank, anger had taken over his emotions, he blamed the Dalek, wanted to kill the Dalek, it was the Daleks fault after all. Right? Rubbing his face with his hands, the Doctor thought maybe a cuppa would be better than standing at the console, waiting for the TARDIS to allow him to tinker again. Turning down the hall, the TARDIS sang sadly at him, she wanted to help, but he didn't want help.

As much as he wanted to get away from thinking, he couldn't stop it. Guilt racked him as he thought of events that happened today, with the Dalek. All those lives lost because some idiot in a suite didn't want to lose his prize possession. Van Statten had learned his lesson, the Doctor hopped. After they spilt with the girls, Matthew and the Doctor had been capture, the torture was unbearable, but he was thank-full for his Time Lord DNA, he could handle pain, but the look on Matthew's face, the pure hate and rage, did scare the Doctor just a little. This human was quiet and peaceful, but at that moment he looked ready to kill Van Statten. The Doctor smile though, Matthew was a clever human, not a killer, but he couldn't feel slightly touched when Matthew rose to defend the Doctor. Then the Dalek got loose, and all hell had broken loose. The Doctor knew that this was going to be a disaster but what he wasn't expecting was Adrianna. The Doctor and Matthew worked furiously in Van Statten's office, trying to get power to the bulkheads, to stop the Dalek. His blonde assistant woman then reminded them something awful.

_"The girls are still down there."_

The Doctor's hearts stopped beating, Matthew and him were frozen, they had thought the girls were somewhere else, that they were further in the higher levels. The Doctor cursed at himself for forgetting about the two girls, how could he? Adrianna and Rose had wormed themselves, like Matthew into his life, and he couldn't leave them behind. He couldn't let them die. The Doctor blinked, when did he get into the kitchen? Shaking his head, the TARDIS whined in his mind, nudging him, she wanted to help. Help with what? This wasn't for her to worry about. She sang harshly in his mind, making him wince. He glared at the walls, shaking his head.

"There's nothing you can do old girl." He snapped at the ship, which got a harsh sound in return. Now the TARDIS was mad at him now, which he didn't understand why? What has happened happen. He made his tea and sat down at the table, his mind wandered once more, down a dangerous road for him. He had called Rose, since he hadn't gotten Matthew's or Adrianna's cell numbers yet. He put a mental note aside to get them, and too update their cells. Rose answered, which calmed his beating hearts slightly, they had to get out. He told Rose his plan, and he heard them pick up speed, Adrianna was yelling constantly for them to move faster, finally he had to press the button. He prayed and hoped that they made it out. Matthew was still and silent beside him, they watched the screen, seeing the bulkheads lowering and locking. There was a thud on Rose's end of the line and then silence. His hearts picked up speed.

_"Rose and Adam made it out."_

His hearts stopped, his mind went blank, and shock had taken over his body, making it hard for him to say anything, to even think. He was talking to Rose, not her, he thought they had all made it out. No, this couldn't be happening. Matthew yelled out, his voice loud and angry, his best friend was trapped down there. He wanted to go and get her, he didn't care about the Dalek, he wanted Adrianna. The Doctor didn't blame him, he wanted both girls safe, he wanted Adrianna safe just as badly as Matthew, and now he killed her.

_"You and Rose are safe that's all that matters. Doctor. Take care of Rose and Matt for me. Do that for me. And...Doctor? This wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? This wasn't your fault at all. And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world."_

She was more concerned about Rose and Matthew than herself, his hearts broke. He broke then, he felt it. The anger threatening to overwhelm him, the anger that made him want to turn around and throw Van Statten down there. Van Statten wasn't any help, he didn't even really care, Matthew had laid into the stupid ape better than what the Doctor would of done. Rose and Adam had made into the office than, Rose was crying, distraught, blaming herself for Adrianna. No, if it was anyone's fault, it was the Doctor's. He knew this was all his fault, if he didn't bring them along, if he didn't want to show off for the three humans, they would all be home, sleeping, eating, working, doing normal human things, but no. He wanted to show off, he wanted to see the excited expressions, be the smartest person in the room and he got Adrianna killed. He felt helpless as he didn't even say goodbye, Adrianna said her goodbye to them, but he couldn't return it. He couldn't comfort her at all, no, she comforted them. Told them everything was okay, and he wanted to believe that if it wasn't for the fact he had gotten her killed.

"_OPEN THE BULKHEAD OR ADRIANNA MCDONALD DIES"_

He heard the Dalek before seeing it, they all had turned so fast, staring at the screen that showed the loading bay. There was Adrianna, standing, arms crossed beside the Dalek, alive. Very much alive. The relief washed over him almost made him weak, he'd never been so relieved about her being alive than at that moment. He knew that he cared about this brown and pink human, clever woman, who wasn't afraid of being beside a Dalek, if anything she kind of looked at it with pity. Why he didn't know. It took him back to Downing Street where she just told him to do whatever he planned, she didn't care about her life, she cared about others. Selfless, even if she didn't see it. Matthew and Rose were just as relieved as the Doctor, they shouted and cried. They were happy, the Doctor was happy, his hearts beating once again in his chest.

The Doctor blinked once more, he was standing in the hallway, when the bloody hell did he get here? He turned to see four doors on either side of him, two on his right, and two on his left. Names were written in different coloured cursive writing. Adam, Matthew were on his left, as Rose and Adrianna was on his right. He felt slightly comforted seeing the names, he would stand here when the nightmares or his thoughts were bad, just to stare at the names waiting for them to disappear. Everyone left, but those names and doors continuously stared there. The TARDIS hummed pleasantly once again in his mind, almost like giggling, he glanced at the ship, with an arched eyebrow. What was going on with his ship? She had been acting differently since Matthew and Adrianna had appeared, she was happier than she'd ever been, humming pleasantly and singing more often. He shook his head, turned and walked down the hallway. He tried, he really did, he thought of anything else but, he even thought about the war, which just tore open the wounds that were slowly healing, just to stop thinking about her. He knew it wasn't worth the thought, wasn't worth the hope. She was going to leave just like everyone else.

_What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love._

The sentence echoed in his mind, a sentence that couldn't be associated with him. He felt everyone's eyes on the back of his head, he was stunned. How could the Dalek assume that? She even looked baffled by the thought, but there was something else in her face, he saw it. Hope? No that wasn't it, something else. He couldn't place it, but it was there when she glanced at the camera. He wasn't in love with Adrianna, it was like saying he was in love with the Dalek. Wasn't possible…couldn't be possible. The TARDIS sang harshly in his mind, he shrugged it off, losing himself to his thoughts. Matthew and Rose were both looking quite shocked as well, glancing between the screen and him. He didn't answer their questions, but was more occupied with trying to get Adrianna out of there alive. He remembered sending Matthew and Rose away with Adam, so he could go fetch Adrianna, he'd opened the bulkhead, he couldn't let her die, not after thinking she was dead once. No, he couldn't handle it, plus Matthew and Rose had already had to deal with the thought that their friend was gone forever. She was standing with the Dalek in sunlight, he wasn't concerned about it, it had its case open, perfect for him to shoot it. Adrianna wouldn't let him, she pointed out that the Dalek was changing.

The Doctor placed two and two together, and knew what had happened. It also bonded with her DNA when she touched it, when she pitied it. Even now she still looked at it with pity. Why couldn't she hate it? Why didn't she get mad, why did she have to be in the way? He could have ended it. Yet, yet she didn't let him. No, Adrianna was mad at _him_. For being a soldier? For wanting the Time War to end? He was scarred and broken; he had wounds that he hidden from view, wearing his leather like a protection from everyone around him. Worse of all, she saw that, she saw the truth behind his lie, which scared him. She saw the pain he was in, saw how much he hated the Dalek and didn't care about it, she saw and did what she did to the Dalek, changed him. Opened his eyes to what he was doing, the anger had evaporated then only to be replaced by desperation, and loneliness, she needed to see, to understand.

Adrianna had cried for the Dalek, when it begged for death, she couldn't do it. She looked so upset, it tore at the Doctor. He blamed himself for her suffering, for what had happened. She wanted to help the creature, and maybe show it that emotions were good for it, but not for a Dalek. He grabbed her away from the Dalek, pulling her close, smelling a sweet scent, lavender and cherries, an odd mix, but a comforting smell. He held her tight, his heart hammering, as she pressed her face against his chest, he watched the Dalek explode, only to glance down at the most remarkable brown and pink human. Adrianna didn't even know she was crying until he had wiped her cheek, she seemed embarrassed, and he didn't know what possessed him to do that. The Doctor shook his head. He had seen her place on her mask, seen her hid that guilt, the sadness that filled her, when they reached the others. He watched her smile, but noticed it didn't reach her eyes. He noticed, when she thought she fooled everyone else. Just like she noticed him, when he thought he fooled everyone.

"Doctor?" Her broke his thoughts and he stopped, looking up he noticed he was in the library, Adrianna was curled up on one side of the couch, staring at him confused. Her eyes were red, her face tear stained, and his hearts broke.

"I thought you were asleep." He said, watching her. The guilt and pain that were in her eyes disappeared suddenly as she smiled, which didn't reach her eyes. Did she not notice her face was wet from crying? He could see that, his brow creased, watching her.

"I couldn't sleep." Was her reply, before turning to look down at the book in her lap. It was a journal, the same shade of blue of the TARDIS with a nice black design on the front, she closed the book, leaving the pen she had on the page she was writing on. The Doctor glanced at her. He shouldn't be here, not after what happened today.

"So you're in the library because...?" He asked, staring at her. Why did he never listen to himself? The TARDIS hummed pleasantly in his mind, he saw something flicker across Adrianna's face, and a slight smile. What was that about, she turned her warm eyes to him, smiling a little brighter.

"The quiet, and to write." Came her reply, she curled up more, motioning to the empty spot beside her. Should he sit down? He sat down beside her staring at her, studying her. Her hair was tied in ponytail, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Her glasses were perched on her head, her brown eyes staring back at him, her eyebrow arched in question.

"Are you okay?" He asked before he could stop himself, of course she wasn't okay. She was crying before he arrived, he could still see the slight pink in her eyes. Adrianna smile sadly at him, before glancing down at the journal in her lap.

"I'm fine." She laughed lightly, before her face turned serious. Tears returning to her eyes, the Doctor watched, his hearts twisting in his chest, he hated seeing her upset. "Who am I kidding? I'm not okay." She finally said, some tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey." He said, making her look at him. "What happened today wasn't your fault." He said, concerned about the look in her eyes. She shouldn't have that same haunted look he has, or that guilt he does. It wasn't her fault.

"It was Doctor. I'm the one who regenerated that Dalek. I pitied it, and I killed hundreds of people because of it." She said, taking a deep breath. He shook his head.

"Anna, were you the one holding a laser shooting those men and women?" He asked which Adrianna just shook her head. "It's not your fault. That's what Dalek's do. They trick you into thinking their weak, to get what they want. It needed you to touch it, too regenerate it. They have no emotions other than anger, hate and their primary function is to kill." He explained, watching her. She looked at him, studied him. She did that, she watched him; he knew it, just like he watched her. His hearts skipped a beat when she smiled a small smile, a sweet smile that lit up her face. That's better.

"Yeah, I know. I just. I'm so sorry Doctor. I know how much it must hurts to know you're the only one." She said, her eyes staring at him. How could she know? She wasn't the last one of her kind; she was a human, a human who lived on Earth with six billion other humans. The Doctor thought it was sweet she was sad for him, didn't pity him, no she would never pity the Doctor, but felt sad for him yes, that's more Adrianna. He shook his head smiling, burying the feelings of loneliness and sadness away, he wasn't going to let her see him like that again.

"Oh, it's not so bad. I mean, I get to be the smartest don't I?" He smiled, which made her laugh. Yes, laughing was good. Adrianna turned her gaze to the library around them, a secret smile on her face, almost like she was remembering something. The Doctor waited beside her, letting her memories come to her, when she wanted to talk, then he was there to listen.

"I remember when I was a kid, Matt and I used to hang out at the local library, we would go there after school and wouldn't go home till it closed." She laughed staring around at the mass amounts of books. The Doctor watched her. "Our parents would flip out when we didn't come home, but we would be there. After a while our parents knew where we were, and plus we'd call if our plans had changed. Anyways, we'd used to do this…thing. It was fun. We'd hide somewhere in the kids section of the library and each day one of us would pull a book off of the shelf, and reenact it." Her face brightened at the memory, her eyes staring at the books. "One of us would read the book, while the other would act it out. The Liberians would on their breaks sit and watch us." She laughed, the Doctor just smiled. He watched as she became silent again, her mind far away, but sad. "I thought I wasn't going to see any of you again." She stated, which tore at him. He remained silent, continued to let her speak. "I was so scared, and yet I was at peace knowing that everyone was safe. I thought you'd grab Matt and Rose and just leave, but I'm glad you didn't." Adrianna turned to smile sadly at the Doctor, who at this moment didn't trust himself to speak.

"I would never willingly leave someone behind." The Doctor replied, thinking it was the safe answer, which Adrianna arched an eyebrow glancing at him. "Now, I think it's time for the human to get to sleep. You've had a day, now go. Tomorrow, we're taking pretty boy somewhere." The Doctor grumbled, thinking of Adam. Adrianna laughed, shaking her head.

"You really don't like him do you?" She asked, which the Doctor just glared as an answer. "Is it because he left me down there? Or could it do with a certain blonde?" She teased, which earned her a scowl now. Really? He didn't like Adam because of the flirting him and Rose was doing? Of course he didn't like that, but he wasn't going to admit it. He thought about what the Dalek said, about loving Adrianna, and that look she had on her face. It wasn't there, so maybe it was his imagination, and the Dalek trying to push buttons. They didn't love each other.

"Off to bed. Now." The Doctor pointed towards the library and got a laugh out of Adrianna, she gathered her book, nodding, before heading towards the door.

"Doctor?" He glanced up, seeing her looked at him, a gentle smile on her face. "I justed wanted you to know, you're not alone." She said before walking off. What did that mean? He watched her go, confusion washing over him. Of course he was alone. The last of the Time Lords, that was him, what the hell did she mean about that. He was broken, therefore he was alone, he had so much guilt and heartache that he was alone, no one could share his burden with him, yet. The TARDIS sang softly in the Doctor's mind, a comforting song, one that agreed with what Rose said. The Doctor shook his head, he was alone and will always be alone. A human life compared to a Time Lords is short, a blink of an eye. The Dalek was assuming things at this point. He wasn't in love with Adrianna. Right?


End file.
